Dímelo a mí
by naranna29
Summary: HIATUS! A ver, echaría un vistazo. Con sus manos, se bajaría un poco el pantalón y… Pero qué diablos? Por qué demonios no sentía ni sus manos ni sus brazos? Qué coño estaba pasando ahí! – Un Draco muy irónico y una Hermione dispuesta a ayudar! Queréis saber qué pasa? Leed y encontrad! Espero que riáis! :D Rated M por alguna escena demasiado explícita! Draco/Hermione Disfrutad! :)
1. Y ahora qué?

**Hooooooola! Yuju, nueva historia! :D Genial! :D yaaay! :D hahaha, vale, perdón, me he emocionado un poquito ;) A ver. Me gustaría poder garantizar que esto va a ser de humor. Pero no voy a decir nada de momento por que ya se sabe lo que pasa. Primero empieza todo bien y luego las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas, así que no voy a decir absolutamente nada sobre el género de esta historia. **

**Me encantaría darle las gracias a todos y a todas que se leen mis historias :) muchísimas gracias, chicos, en serio, sois los mejores! :) **

**Bueno, pues nada. Aquí os dejo con "Dímelo a mí". Disfrutad! :) **

**Dímelo a mí. **

**Capítulo I:** **Y ahora qué?**

Hermione Malfoy estaba echada en su enorme cama de matrimonio, desnuda, debajo de las mantas, todavía con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa en la cara. Realmente, cuando se ponía a pensar en cómo era su vida, pensaba que no podía ser mejor: era guapísima, inteligente, tenía a dos hijos perfectos, un marido que la quería con locura, era muy buena en su trabajo, así que ganaba un muy buen sueldo, tenía una casa grande y muy bonita, y tenía una vida social y sexual muy activa. Sí, realmente, esos factores eran muy importantes para su felicidad. Y es que era eso lo que era: feliz.

Perezosa, y estrechando los brazos y las piernas, bostezó. Bostezó y, aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó a Draco con las finas yemas de sus dedos. Pero por mucho que moviese, no lo encontraba. Entonces, abrió los ojos, extrañada. Draco tenía dos semanas de vacaciones y podía quedarse en la cama con ella, y más si le apetecía un buen revolcón matutino. Así que, por qué no estaba con ella en la cama?

–Qué raro… Normalmente, la que tiene que pedirle que se levante, soy yo… –Se dijo a sí misma.

Se incorporó un poco de modo que quedase sentada y miró la parte de la cama de Draco. Qué raro. La cama no estaba deshecha, es decir, que no podía haberse ido. Entonces… Oh, ya lo sabía. Le haría una sorpresa. Saldría de detrás de su espalda, le daría un masaje, empezaría a darle besos por el cuello y acabarían haciendo el amor salvajemente, tal y cómo a ellos dos les gustaba. Sonrió sensualmente ante el pensamiento y, con los pensamientos más sucios, decidió… _provocarle deliciosamente_. Se quitó las sábanas de encima, dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Oh, sí. En cuanto Draco saliese de donde estaba, se llevaría una sorpresa muy agradable.

–Oh, Draaaay… Dragoncito… Dónde estás…? –Canturreaba Hermione, con una voz sumamente sensual, dejando ir risitas traviesas entre medio.

Draco Malfoy se despertó muy a gusto por el dulce y sensual cantar de su bella esposa. Se la imaginaba ahí, tirada en la cama, desnuda, con todas esas curvas tan bien proporcionadas, técnicamente creadas para él. Se imaginaba cómo sudaban y jadeaban, cómo gemían y gritaban, todo eso bañados en saliva y sudor. Ohhh, sí, Merlín, pero qué delicia…! Quería saltar de debajo de las sábanas, ponerse encima de ella y besarla con furor; quería acorralarla en sus brazos y jugar con ella un rato, haciendo cositas sucias que a ellos les encantaban. Quería hacerle el amor de una manera tan salvaje de modo que gritara su nombre tan alto y tantas veces, que después de haberlo hecho estuviese afónica. Oh, sí. Dulce Merlín, cuántas cosas tenía pensadas!

Pero, qué raro. Ante esos pensamientos, su mini-yo ya debería haberse endurecido más que una piedra, sin embargo, no notaba nada en absoluto. A ver, echaría un vistazo. Con sus manos, se bajaría un poco el pantalón y… Pero qué diablos!? Por qué demonios no sentía ni sus manos ni sus brazos!? Qué coño estaba pasando ahí?!

–_Vale, tranquilo_ –se dijo.– _Tú simplemente intenta respirar hondo y ya verás que tus brazos se van a despertar. Exacto, simplemente se te han quedado dormidos. Vale..._

Respiró bien hondo e intentó moverlos.

…

MIERDA! Ni una reacción. Estaban quietos! Quie-tos! No querían ni moverse ni nada! Pero, entonces, qué…? Bajó la vista para mirar su cuerpo, pero...

– _JODER! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODERRRRRR! QUÉ DIABLOS LE HA PASADO A MI CUERPO!? DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS BRAZOS?! DONDE ESTÁN MIS PIERNAS!? Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, DÓNDE ESTÁ MINI-MALFOY!?_

Empezó a moverse algo agitado por debajo de las sábanas. Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, joder! Menudo lío! Ahora qué, Merlín, _ahora qué!?_ A ver, lo primero, era lo primero. Necesitaba _salir_ de esa selva de sábanas que apestaban a sexo de una vez para poder siquiera respirar. Dulce Salazar, se estaba asfixiando! Ah, qué era eso? Luz! Por fin! Una salida!

Mientras tanto, encima de las sábanas, había una Hermione muy subida de tono, susurrando cosas tentadoras que a Draco le hubieran encantado. Lo raro, era que no venía. No se despertaba. Qué raro, joder, qué jodidamente raro! A ver, quizás, si le llamaba una vez más… reaccionaría. Quién sabe. Quizás sí, quizás no. Ella, que iba con un calentón de cuidado, esperaba que en cualquier momento reaccionase y se tirase encima de ella. Necesitaba una buena sesión de sexo matutino. Oh, sí. Vaya que sí!

–Oh, Draaaay… – Volvió a canturrear, con su melodiosa voz – Anda, no seas tímido… Dónde está mi serpiente favorita…?

Y serpiente se llevó. En cuanto empezó a remover un poco las sábanas para empezar con su sucio juego de besos, una serpiente fue lo que se encontró. Una serpiente blanca con lunares dorados claros. El típico estampado de una boa, simplemente, que de otro color.

Si el récord mundial de salto de altura estaba en 2.45m, Hermione casi lo dobló del salto que había pegado de la cama. Joder, por las hostias, los cojones, y la mierda de Merlín! Pero qué coño era ese… ese _monstruo!?_ JODER, QUÉ GRANDE! Eso al menos medía 10 metros de largo!

Cogió las sábanas de un tirón y se enroscó en ellas. Entonces, la histeria de verdad comenzó. Se puso a gritar a todo volumen por la habitación, rezándole a Merlín, que, oh por favor, que Draco Malfoy estuviese en el baño y la oyera.

–AAAAAAAAAAAH! DRACOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAH! VEN, RAPIDO! AAAAH! UNA… UNA SERPIENTE! AAAAAAAAAH! UNA BOA! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER!

–_Qué? Joder, Hermione, soy yo!_ – La serpiente intentaba hablarle. En vano.

–DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ MI VARITA!?

–_NO! Hermione, ni se te ocurra, que soy yo, Draco! Es que no me oyes!? O es que te haces la sorda? Escúchame, ni se te ocurra ir a buscar tu varita!_

–MERLÍN, MERLÍN, MERLÍN, MERLÍN, MERLÍN! MI VARITA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR! – Ahora sí que estaba histérica. – DRACO, POR FAVOR! DRACO!

–_Hermione, ESCÚCHAME!_

Lo que a Draco le parecía una manera de comunicarse, a Hermione le parecía una manera que tenía la serpiente para defenderse. Y, es que, a ver. A quién no le asustaría el abrir la boca y el enseñar esa lengua y esos colmillos tan puntiagudos y tan mortalmente venenosos de serpiente? Quien sería tan tonto como para quedarse mirando con una sonrisa de bobo, o pensando "Ay, tengo la mascota más mona de todo el mundo!". Merlín, por favor, no jodamos. Las serpientes eran asquerosas, quizás en cierto punto eran chulas, artísticamente vistas, pero, joder! A Hermione le daban repelús. Y que _esa_ serpiente estuviese enseñándole sus colmillos todo el rato y se estuviese acercando peligrosamente a ella, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Oh, no. Ni una. Qué va.

Desgraciadamente, para la preciosa serpiente, sólo había una cosa en qué pensar: Mierda. Hermione había encontrado su varita! Merlín, ahora le echaría un avada! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Tenía que haber una forma que enseñarle que era él! Movió su cabeza en todas direcciones, buscando algo que demostrara que era él! Qué sabía él! Una foto, una pieza de ropa, su varita! _Algo_! Tenía que haber _algo_ que demostrara que se trataba de él! Algo que demostrara que era Draco! _Su_ Draco! O, cómo a ella le gustaba llamarle, _su Dray!_ Por favor, tenía que aparecer algo en ese preciso momento si no quería acabar en la cazuela! Movió la cabeza más histérico todavía, hasta que por fin, bingo! En la mesita de noche de Hermione, había un cuadro movedizo muy dulce de ellos dos abrazados, bailando y besándose. Sólo tenía que cogerlo y señalarse a sí mismo. Pero tenía que ir rapidito, por que sino, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus hijos tendrían serpiente para cenar. Una serpiente muy _a la Malfoy_. Y no entraba en sus planes ser la cena de su familia! Ni ahora, ni nunca! Así que tenía que darse prisa y señalárselo.

– _A ver, concentración y rapidez, Draco. Concentración y rapidez. _– Se dijo.

Con su nueva y algo desconocida velocidad de serpiente, "saltó" hasta la mesita de noche y señaló el cuadro, con las enormes esperanzas de que Hermione captara su mensaje. Cuando vio que no reaccionaba, empezó a dar golpecitos contra él mismo, indicándole que, por favor, que le creyera, que era él!

–_Por favor, Hermione, no lo hagas, no lo hagas, no lo hagas! Soy yo, mira, mira, mira, mira, mira, joder, mira de una vez! Hermione, por favor!_

Si las serpientes sudaran, esa boa hubiese dejado el suelo hecho un puto asco. No, en serio. No sólo un asco, sino que un _puto_ asco, por que lo que hubiese sudado en su forma humana, sólo lo hubiese conseguido con muchas horas de sexo salvaje y seguido con Hermione. Pero ahora no podía pensar en eso. Si Hermione no se daba cuenta a la de _ya_, ya podía ir despidiéndose del sexo. Técnicamente, _ya podía estar despidiéndose de su vida!_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor. Pero pasaron 5 segundos, y no había pasado nada. Y lo más importante, Hermione había dejado de gritar.

–Qué diabl– DRACO!? Eres tú!? Pe-pe-pe-pero! Qué dia– Qué te ha– Qué representa que– Qué…? – A Hermione se le habían cruzado los cables. Oh, sí. Definitivamente.

Draco soltó un suspiro de alivio. Joder, al menos, se había dado cuenta.

–_Lo que te ha costado, joder! Claro que soy yo!_

–Espera, entonces, si eres tú, por qué diablos intentas atacarme!?

La serpiente Draco torció un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y le dedicó una mirada confusa, como la de quién no entiende nada cuando se le explica una ecuación de matemáticas de quinto grado. _Esa_ expresión la tenía gravada en su cara en esos precisos instantes. Atacarla? Cómo que atacarla? De qué diablos la estaba hablando?

–Por qué me estás enseñando los dientes? Por que abres tu boca como si fueras a comerme?

Draco repitió la expresión facial. Realmente, no entendía lo que quería decirle. Atacarla? Enseñarle los dientes? Abrir la boca?

Hermione se acercó un poco a la boa y se agachó, de modo que quedara cara a cara con ella. Su carita era de plena curiosidad y, en cierto modo, desconcierto. Su marido se había convertido en… en _eso_? En ese cuerpo alargado sin piernas ni brazos, tan escamoso y tan… tan…? Oh, Merlín, daba igual. Lo que realmente no daba igual, era el hecho de que se había convertido en una serpiente. Jo-der. Eso _sí_ que era un problema. Además, que era uno de los gordos! Más aún, lo sería con el lenguaje! Cómo diablos pretendía que lo entendiese? O, era más, él… podía entenderla?

–Si me entiendes, saca tu lengua, Draco.

Draco sacó la lengua. Pero Hermione no se fiaba ni un pelo. Así que era hora para la prueba número dos.

–Vale, eso pueden hacerlo todas las serpientes. Si me entiendes, mueve tu cabeza hacia la derecha y luego saca la lengua cuando yo diga ya.

Esperó unos segundos, en los que Draco se sentía frustrado. En serio, era _realmente necesario?_ En serio? Joder, menuda mala leche!

–YA!

Draco movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y sacó su lengua. Y por mucho que se negase a creerlo, Hermione tuvo que hacerlo. La serpiente que tenía delante de sus narices, esa boa blanca y dorada que medía al menos diez metros de largo, era, en efecto y por desgracia, su adorado esposo y padre de sus hijos Draco Malfoy.

–Draco… Eres… Eres tú… Pero, qué diablos… Qué… Por qué…Cuando…?

Draco se las apañó para hacerle entender que sí. Total, cuando intentaba hablar con ella, era como si intentara atacarla. Y suficiente había sido el susto que se había llevado esa mañana como para tener las narices de asustarla más abriendo su boca y darle la sensación de que quería atacarla. No, no quería eso. Quería que Hermione fuese tranquilizándose y fuese intentando hacerse una idea de cómo aceptar los hechos, y sobretodo, decírselo a sus hijos. Por que, tenía la sensación, de que esa broma de mal gusto sería permanente a menos que no se encontrara una poción para devolverlo a su estado humano, a su estado masculinamente normal. Pero lo primero era lo primero, y lo primero era avisar a su familia y a sus amigos para que no intentaran comérselo frito y entonces, buscarían la poción.

Draco se acercó un poco más a Hermione, y esta no pudo evitar caerse de culo al suelo y gatear de forma algo torpe hacia atrás. Siempre le había tenido un miedo horrible a las serpientes, y el hecho de que Draco fuese una tampoco era que mejorase las cosas, por decirlo de alguna manera. Primero tenía que asimilarlo. Tenía que asimilar que, de algún modo, era una serpiente. Pero tenía que encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta de _por qué_ diablos se había convertido en una boa de la noche a la mañana. Tenía que acumular posibles ideas.

–Pero… Tú me dijiste que no tenías ni idea de animagia! No dijiste nunca que eras un _animago_! A ver, para salir de dudas! Lo eres, o no? Mueve tu cabeza hacia la derecha para decir que sí, y muévela hacia la izquierda para decir que no.

Si Draco pudiera lanzar un suspiro de fastidio sin causarle a su mujer un ataque de corazón, juraba por Merlín que lo habría hecho. Aún así, tuvo que abstenerse de ello, resignarse y, por mucho que no le gustase en absoluto la idea, obedecer. Así que, sin más dilación, movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda. No, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de animagia. Lo suyo, eran, claramente, las pociones.

–Entonces, por qué diablos estás así!? –La castaña se estaba poniendo histérica otra vez – Has tomado algún tipo de poción que tenía este tipo de efectos secundarios, o qué? Y ya sabes, derecha para sí e izquierda para no.

Draco volvió a mover su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

–Algo que hayas comido?

Izquierda.

–Quizás algún tipo de hechizo?

Izquierda.

–_Seguro?_ – Quiso saber Hermione. Sabía muy bien que por mucho que Draco se diese cuenta de esas cosas, un pequeño despiste _siempre_ podía pasar. Y más en los campos de Quidditch. – _seguro del todo?_

Derecha.

–Jodeeeeer… –Mustió, con las manos en el frente – Jodeeeeeeeeeeer! Y ahora qué? Cómo diablos se lo decimos… quiero decir… cómo diablos se lo _digo_ a los niños? Por que si _tú_ abres la boca chato, no creo que… –Dejó la frase al aire.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y la miró de mala manera. Que no fuera ella a aprovecharse de la situación! Aunque lo pensó. No podría. Era prácticamente imposible, sabiendo que _él_ era el que le proporcionaba _buen sexo_. Así que, cínicamente pensado, si ella se aprovechaba demasiado de él, en cuanto volviese a estar "curado", él se aprovecharía de ella y no le daría sexo, o la dejaría a medias hasta que viese que él mismo no pudiera más. Oh, por favor. En qué diablos estaba pensando, por Merlín! Era una situación seria, además, Draco conocía suficientemente bien a Hermione como para saber que ella nunca se aprovecharía de él en ocasiones como _esa_. Sabía que su consciencia y su buen corazón la matarían por ello.

–Vale, genial. Y ahora, _qué?_ – La pregunta de Hermione quedó al aire.

**Wooo! :D Esto tiene buena pinta, no? Hahaha :D Espero que os esté gustando, ya veremos como continua la cosa! :D Me dejáis vuestros comentarios, por fa? :) Os prometo que me esforzaré mucho el siguiente capítulo para haceros reír :D  
Muchas gracias por leer, chicos! Sois los mejores! :)))**


	2. Una mañana de locos

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo II:** **Una mañana de locos**

Hermione estaba enroscada en las sábanas, sentada al suelo y mirando a una serpiente que representaba que era su marido. Tenía su mirada marrón clavada en los ojos plateados de serpiente de él. Y con eso no se refería que fuese un Slytherin. Lo decía literalmente. Tenía la mirada clavada en ojos _de serpiente_. Lo hacía principalmente por que normalmente, observarlo así la ayudaba a encontrar algún tipo de solución. Ya que, recordaba que cuando Draco era un mago en forma humana, digamos, lo más normal del mundo, el hecho de mirarle a los ojos era suficiente para pensar en una solución y encontrarla. Pero ahora… Ahora era diferente. No tenía a su TOP MODEL rubiales delante de sus narices para ayudarla a pensar. En lugar de eso, tenía una boa blanca con lunares dorados que la miraba con unos ojos que, lo quisiera o no, le daban miedo. _Mucho_ miedo.

Iba soltando risitas tontas entre medio queriendo desesperadamente encerrarse en algún sitio, contar hasta mil, y, cuando ella saliera, Draco volviese a ser normal. Así que, tenía que buscarse alguna excusa lo suficientemente creíble como para que Draco no sospechara que estaba intentando largarse de ahí cómo si le fuera la vida en ello. Bingo! Su reloj de mano.

–A ver. Son las… – miró su reloj de mano, intentando por todos los medios tener una excusa para no mantener el contacto visual – Ahí va, me lo he puesto del revés! –Excusa número uno. – A ver, a ver, cambiemos esto de sentido… Espera, que esto de la correa del reloj es algo difícil – Escusa número dos. – Vale, son las… Ay, madre mía! Pero qué tarde! Son las 9:48h! Los niños ya estarán más que despiertos y yo todavía voy desnuda! – Y excusa número tres. Se levantó de un salto y se encerró en el baño. Una vez dentro, suspiró de alivio. – Uf…

Una vez la puerta cerrada, cierta boa se quedó diciéndose cosas a sí mismo.

–_Una indirecta muy bonita, Malfoy! Como te escabulles, no? No, en serio, si me hubieses dicho que estás cagada de miedo, te hubiera dicho que mentías. En serio! Eres una gran actriz muy capaz de dar excusas. Excusas muy baratas!_ _Gran actriz, Malfoy. En serio, gran actriz!_ – pensó con ironía.

La serpiente Draco se quedó en la habitación, rodando los ojos. Le parecía irónico. Hermione Jane Malfoy, en sus tiempos, Granger, había sido una heroína de guerra. Había pasado por cosas horribles, como por ejemplo, la vez que su tía loca la torturó. Había visto morir a gente delante de sus narices, se había batido con el mismísimo Voldemort y sus secuaces, y, ahora… le parecía rematadamente irónico que, con la excusa de "Tengo que ir a la ducha por que estoy desnuda, apesto a sexo, es tarde, y los chicos deben estar desayunando sin nosotros", lo hubiese dejado solo y se hubiese encerrado en el baño muerta de miedo por una boa, que, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de ser su marido. Su esposo. Su Draco. Ah, ironía, dulce, dulce ironía.

Pero bueno, ahora podía experimentar un poco con su nuevo cuerpo. A ver. No tenía ni brazos ni piernas. Y lo que más le jodía, tampoco tenía a su querido mini-Malfoy. Entonces, sin esas partes de su anatomía, qué coño representaba que tenía que hacer? Arrastrarse por los suelos? _él?_ _Draco Malfoy, arrastrándose por los suelos?_ Joder, a donde había ido a parar la cosa!

Con un especie de sonido que podía interpretarse cómo un suspiro de resignación, Draco empezó a arrastrarse, no sin algo de dificultad. Al ser tan largo, le pesaba mucho el cuerpo, y era como si tuviese que tirar que él cada vez que quería moverse. Giró su cabeza y miró cómo era.

–_Bueno, al menos, los colores no me quedan mal. Soy una boa bien bonita._ – Se dijo, con una pizca de arrogancia. Entonces, cayó en lo que dijo. – _En serio, si pudiese abofetearme, lo haría. En qué coño representa que estoy pensando, joder!? A ver, necesito concentr… OOOh, ese es el sujetador de Hermione! A ver, a ver… Anda, mira, es el lila oscuro, uno de mis favoritos! Oh, mierda, DRACO! CONCÉNTRATE, EN SERIO! Tengo que aprender a moverme o mis hijos estarán el día pisoteándome "sin querer". A ver, las serpientes se mueven haciendo curvas, no? A ver, que la práctica hace al maestro. _

Con un pelín de dificultad, empezó a mover todo su cuerpo consigo, intentando hacer las curvas por el camino. Dereeeeeeeeeeeecha, izquieeeeeeeeerda, dereeeeeeeeeeeeeecha, izquieeeeeeeeeeeeerda.

–_Me siento como un completo imbécil. Esto es peor que las clases de conducir del mundo muggle… Oh, pero qué coño… Será posible! A la izquierda, cola! Odio esto, odio esto, odio esto… Oh, por favor, esto es ridículo! Ahora me viene a la cabeza esa maldita canción muggle! _–Inconscientemente y moviendo su cabecita con ritmo, se puso a cantar – _ Venga, todos juntos! Izquierda, derecha, eh, eh! Izquierda, derecha, eh, eh! Manos arriba, arriba, arriba, arriba, manos arriba, sígueme! Ah, no, mierda, que no tengo manos…! Qué putada. Bueno, pues entonces, sólo me queda intentar volver a repetir el proceso de siempre… ay… Izquierda, derecha. Izquierda, derecha..._

Draco intentaba ser paciente, pero no podía. Eso de moverse sintiéndose un cateto no le gustaba para nada. Por que, a ver. En su vida _normal_, Draco Malfoy era elegante al caminar. Tenía una zancada larga y limpia, muy típica de él. Y eso, le quedaba bien. Lo que no le quedaba bien para nada, o, cómo quien diría, "pá ná'", era tener que estar el rato con la cabeza girada viendo como su cuerpo estaba cogiéndole el tranquillo a eso de moverse como una serpiente. En forma de S y arrastrándose. Pero para que le funcionase, era imprescindible mirar. Eso quería decir, que había una serpiente suelta por la habitación, que no tenía ni idea de por dónde iba. Y ya se sabe, que el Karma fastidia mucho a los que no tienen ni idea de lo qué hacen, o de adonde se dirigen. Y Draco… no fue la excepción.

– _ARGH, JODER! DE DONDE DIABLOS HA SALIDO… Mi… mesita de noche…? Soy retrasado mental. No, ahora en serio, retrasado, pero bien. Creo que necesito un café, todavía es demasiado temprano y no sé ni cómo moverme con prudencia. En serio, Merlín, sé que no te rezo nunca ni que nunca lo haré, por que de todos modos, pasas olímpicamente de todo lo que siempre te pido, pero por intentarlo una vez más, no creo que me haga daño. Anda, Merlín, chato, dale una taza de café bien cargado a esta boa tan bonita!_

Esperó un minuto. No pasó nada.

–_Te odio. No, en serio, te odio. De una manera muy especial. Te dice algo el tipo de asesinato con un cepillo de dientes? Es un método muggle, mi mujer me lo comentó. Muy interesante, la verdad. Se trata de cepillarle el cuello a la víctima hasta cortarle la cabeza. Pues, sabes? Yo te odio de esa manera. Siéntete orgulloso, Merlín! _

Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba hablándole a alguien en quien ni siquiera creía. Resumiendo, estaba hablando solo sobre cosas mercenarias sólo por que necesitaba un café bien cargadito. Oh, sí. Y bien que lo necesitaba! No podía traérselo Hermione? O al menos, abrirle la puerta para que pudiese salir de esa endiablada habitación! Estaba empezando a sentir… Como lo llamaban los muggles? Claustro… claustrofobi… Oh, daba igual. Se llamaría Claustrofobitis, o algo así. En pocas palabras, que quería salir de una vez, pero la endiablada puerta estaba cerrada, y si no tenía ni idea de cómo mover su cuerpo, cómo diablos podría abrir una puerta sin engancharse el cuerpo o romperse los colmillos en el intento? Realmente, la situación en la que estaba le parecía ridícula.

Pero, de repente, por su suerte o por su desgracia, la puerta de su habitación se abrió en seco, dejando ver a un Scorpius de 9 años con unos rizos dorados completamente despeinados y en pijama, con ganas de papá y mamá. El pobre iba frotándose sus ojitos grises, seguramente habría vagueado más de la cuenta y ahora estaba cansado a más no poder. Iba a meterse en la cama con papá y mamá, pero la mala suerte fue, que justo en medio de la habitación había una enorrrrrrrrme serpiente que le impedía el paso. Y por muy Malfoy que fuera el niño, no pudo evitar gritar… Y dar rienda suelta a tacos que había oído alguna vez de su padre.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME CAGO EN LOS MOCOS DE LA VOLUMINOSA NARIZ DE VOLDEMORT, JODER! UNA BOA, HOSTIAS, UNA BOA! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

–_EH, OYE! PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN TE HA ENSEÑADO A TI ESO, SEÑOR MÍO!? VIGILA ESA BOCA, SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY!_ – Le... "gritó".

Ups, menudo despiste! Menuda cagada! Menuda metedura de pata! Hasta el fondo, sí señor! Draco se había olvidado completamente de que cuando intentaba comunicarse mediante habla de _personas_, él abría su boca y parecía que iba a atacar, que iba a defenderse. Y justo al haber abierto la boca, cayó en ello. Y eso hizo que Scorpius se asustara todavía más y se pusiera bien rojo de miedo. Y es que el pobre tenía sus razones. Scorpius sólo tenía 9 años y todavía no iba a Hogwarts, y aunque su padre se hubiese ofrecido para darle clases de magia (a las espaldas de su madre), sólo había tenido un par de lecciones, y nada más. Y eso lo dejaba completamente indefenso. Por esa razón, gritos, histeria, miedo y tacos.

–AAAAAAAAH! MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ELISSAAAAAAAAAA! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER! DULCE MERLÍN, JODER!

Pero nadie respondió a sus gritos.

Elissa, que todavía dormía, en lugar de ser una buena hermana mayor e ir a ayudar a su hermanito pequeño, decidió ponerse uno de los muchos cojines que tenía encima de la cabeza y hacer oídos sordos. Si es que realmente, Scorpius se asustaba por cada tontería… Era sumamente ridículo.

Y Hermione… Bueno, Hermione estaba dentro de la bañera mágica, buceando en sus más profundas profundidades, para intentar pensar en una solución plausible y no se estaba enterando de absolutamente nada. Así que Scorpius ya podía ir gritando todo lo que quisiera, que al pobrecito, nadie vendría a ayudarlo. Al menos, no ahora.

Y bueno, su padre… el padre que conocía él… se escondía en esa serpiente. Es decir, que lo tenía delante de sus narices. Así que, de todos modos, gritar "papá, papá", ahora mismo, de qué diantres le serviría a él ahora?

Al ver que la serpiente se acercaba cuidadosamente a él, Scorpius se encerró en el gran armario de su madre por acto reflejo. Oh, mierda! Ahora cuando Hermione saliese del baño y abriese esa puerta y encontrase a Scorpius, creería que la culpa había sido de Draco. Claro, claro, cómo él era el malo de la película en esa ocasión, las culpas sólo podían caerle a él. Ay… que viviese la justicia por favor.

Draco quería, al igual que con Hermione, dejarle claro a Scorpius que él era Draco Malfoy, su padre. Pero si el pequeñajo se había encerrado en el armario de su madre y encima él no podía decírselo de un modo que él lo entendiera, es decir, en inglés, pues, joder! Cómo diantres se lo haría ver? Ahora el truco con la ropa no funcionaba, ni el truco del cuadro tampoco. Jodeeeeeeeeeeer… Eso iba a ser complicadísimo si Hermione no aparecía a la de ya!

Pero no. El Karma parecía querer fastidiarle un poco más y decidió que a Hermione le quedarían unos cuantos minutos más de relax, y que Draco tendría que apañárselas él solito. Así que, con lo que para él era un bufido de fastidio y resignación, se dirigió hacia la puerta de ese armario y, con algo de dominio sobre su cuerpo, se alzó un poco, con la boca cogió el paño y empezó a tirar de él, de modo que la puerta se abriera. La lástima era que Scorpius tenía cogido el paño por dentro, y por más que tirara esa boa, Scorpius no dejaría ir lo que tenía entre las manos y no habría manera de aclarárselo. Genial. Simplemente genial!

Y a todo pulmón, Scorpius volvió a gritar.

–ES QUE NADIE ME OYE!? ME ESTÁ ATACANDO UNA MALDITA SERPIENTE! QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE, POR FAVOR! – Estaba desesperadísimo. Que no había mañana, vamos.

–_Que nooooo, que nadie te oye, Scorpius! Tu madre y yo estuvimos jugando sucio como dos adictos al sexo. Y para evitaros un trauma a tu hermana y a ti mientras nosotros dos gemíamos y gritábamos cosas muy sucias, pusimos hechizos silenciadores. Tú tranquilo, algún día me lo agradecerás, créeme. No es que quieras oír lo que le digo a tu madre cuando… Oh, Merlín, pero en qué coño estoy haciendo!? Le estoy explicando a mi hijo detalles de mi vida sexual? Esto de ser serpiente me está afectando demasiado. Cuando vuelva a ser humano, será mejor que me contenga. Eh… esto, por donde iba? Ah, sí! Scorpius, nadie te oye. Así que no te esfuerces, hijo._ – Se dijo a sí mismo, pensando otra vez con ironía.

Hizo un último esfuerzo y tiró con fuerza. En vano. Scorpius no se soltaba de su agarre y estaba en el armario. Y para colmo, ahora Hermione acababa de entrar en la habitación, empapada, con el pelo mojado y pegado a sus hombros y a su espalda y enroscada en _su_ toalla. Oh, perfecto. Ahora, además de ser pillado _infraganti_, Hermione tenía que aparecer con _esas_ pintas, justo cuando él no podía tirarse encima de ella y hacerle el amor con desesperación. Y para ponerle la guinda al pastel, echaba de menos sus erecciones! JODER! Donde estaba su mini-Malfoy cuando lo necesitaba!?

–Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Draco soltó el paño del armario y se la quedó mirando con cara rara. En serio que estaba esperando una respuesta?

– _Oh, nada, mi amor. _–Se dijo a sí mismo con ironía – _Simplemente me divierto mordiendo paños de puerta y tirando de ellos. Me entretiene mucho, creo que se ha convertido en mi pasatiempo favorito. Y hey, sabes qué? El favorito de Scorpius es esconderse en armarios! Quién me lo iba a decir. _

Hermione esperó un poco a que Draco se apartara del armario y entonces, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. O, al menos, a intentarlo.

–Qué diablos…? Des de cuando cierro yo las puertas de los armarios?

–_Qué aguda, querida._ – Draco rodó sus ojos de serpiente. La ironía se le daba de fábula cuando nadie le entendía. Podía mofarse de cualquiera! Esa debía ser la única cosa buena de ser una serpiente. Sino, era sólo arrastrase por los suelos y moverse igual que un completo idiota. – _En serio, muy aguda._

Hermione se dirigió a su mesita de noche y cogió su varita. Se dirigió de nuevo al armario y se plantó delante.

–_Alohomora!_

Y entonces, Scorpius soltó de su agarre y la puerta se abrió.

–MAMÁ! –Scorpius saltó a sus brazos, tirándola al suelo. Literalmente.

–Scorpius?! –Se sorprendió Hermione – Qué diablos hacías escondido ahí?!

–Es por la serpiente, mamá! No puedes lanzarle un hechizo para dejarla frita o algo?

–_Yo también te quiero, hijo mío. De verdad. Con todo mi corazón._

–Scorpius, hijo… A ver cómo te lo digo…

– El qué?

–Esta serpiente de aquí… Resulta ser que es tu padre.

–_Holaaaaaa, qué taaaaal?_ – Draco se esforzó por mover su cola y decirle "hola" con ella. Y ya de paso, guiñarle un ojo. – _Menuda mañanita, eh? De locos!_

Scorpius se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, clavando su mirada en la de la serpiente. Entonces, al cabo de unos minutos, reaccionó.

**Bueno pues este ha sido el segundo capítulo! Me lo he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo, espero que vosotros os lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo :D Pues nada, nada, unos cuantos reviews se agradecerían mucho :) Gracias por leer chicos, sois los mejores!**


	3. Un día muy largo

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo III:** **Un día muy largo**

–Eres una serpiente? – Scorpius estaba que no salía de su propio asombro. – En serio?

–_No, soy un hipogrifo, si te parece!_ – Ironizó – _Claro que soy una serpiente, idiota! Ay… _

Sí, definitivamente, era una serpiente, y odiaba serlo. Tenía que moverse como un idiota para poder desplazarse, además de tener que arrastrarse por los suelos, no podía hablar, había perdido partes de su anatomía, y lo peor, la primera reacción de todo el mundo al verle era lanzarle un hechizo que lo dejara frito. Pero por mucho que le molestara, Draco movió su cabeza hacia la derecha con pesadumbre. Sí, era una serpiente.

–Y además de ser una serpiente, te has vuelto tonto?

La boa Draco lo miró con cara rara.

–_Qué? Niño, pero qué dices?_

–Mamá, papá se ha vuelto tonto? –Preguntó con inocencia, mirando a Hermione con esos ojazos grises de niño pequeño. – Por qué mueve la cabeza hacia la derecha, justo donde está tu sostén? Quiero decir… Quiere ponérselo? Por qué? Las serpientes hombres tienen tetas? Por que, sinceramente, –Dijo, inspeccionando el cuerpo de su padre – Yo no se las veo.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas, y si Draco hubiese podido ponerse rojo, lo estaría más que un tomate. Oh, sí. Como un jodido tomate maduro. Pero es que, a ver! A quién coño se le ocurría pensar una cosa así! Una serpiente con tetas! Es más, una serpiente con sostén! Qué era eso, una pasarela de serpientes TOP MODELS para ver cual era la más sexy de todas? En serio?

–_Eh, tú, Hermione, tranquilízate! Suficientemente tengo ya con haber perdido a mini-Malfoy, como para que mi hijo me diga que tengo tetas y que he mirado al sostén para ponérmelo!_ – Se había acercado a Hermione y le daba golpecitos con su cabeza contra su brazo – _Explícale por qué diablos he mirado hacia la derecha y, por Merlín, para de reír de una vez!_

Y cómo si lo hubiese entendido, Hermione fue calmándose poco a poco. Realmente, a veces sus hijos tenían unas salidas que…

–Scorpius, cielo, cuando tu padre mira hacia la derecha o hacia la izquierda te está diciendo que sí o que no. – Le explicó Hermione, incorporándose un poco – Y no, Scorps, las serpientes NO tienen tetas.

–Así que cuando yo le he preguntado si era una serpiente y él ha movido la cabeza a la derecha me ha dicho que sí lo era?

–_Muy listo, hijito. Muy listo._

–Así que papá es una serpiente… – Murmuró por lo bajo.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio. Draco no sabía decir si eran segundos en los que estaba incómodo, o si eran segundos en los que simplemente estaba allí, mirando a Scorpius sentado encima de la barriga de Hermione.

–HEY, QUÉ GUAY! COMO MOLA! PAPÁ ES UNA SERPIENTE! – Scorpius saltó de la barriga de su madre y corrió hacia su padre, ya sin miedo alguno. – Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?

El tierno niñito cogió a su padre por la cola, se la colocó por encima de los hombros, como si fuera un saco de patatas, y empezó a tirar de ella, arrastrando al pobre Draco fuera de la habitación. Lo que daría él ahora mismo por un par de brazos y un par de piernas...!

–Ya verás el susto que le vamos a pegar a Elissa!

–_Eh, pero qué haces! Suéltame! Suéltame! Scorpius Malfoy, te lo digo en serio! Suéltame! YA! Y ni se te ocurra ir a la habitación de Elissa! _

–SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY, SUELTA A TU PADRE EN SEGUIDA! –Hermione al rescate! – Y NADA DE IR A LA HABITACIÓN DE ELISSA CON PAPÁ A DARLE UN SUSTO!

Hermione, que todavía iba empapada, se dirigió a su hijo y le quitó la cola de las manos. Y al sentir el contacto mojado de las manos de Hermione, Draco solo pudo estremecerse.

–Suelta! Serás bestia! No ves que puedes hacerle daño?! Anda, dile a Duno que despierte a Elissa e id a jugar al comedor un rato. Cuando baje, desayunaremos, vale?

–Vaaaaaaale…

–Y pídele perdón!

–Perdóóóóóóóón, papáááaaa… – Dijo, haciendo ojitos.

–_La próxima vez me sueltas a la primera, chaval! Anda, ahora, hazme un favor y hazle caso a tu madre y vete. _

Y cómo si le hubiera entendido, Scorpius se fue, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Hermione se giró para quedar "cara a cara" con Draco. Entonces se agachó y le empezó a acariciar la cabecita, todavía con las manos empapadas. El baño la había serenado tanto, que ya no le tenía miedo a Draco.

–Eh, estás bien? Oh, mi pobre Dragoncito… Pero qué diablos te han hecho… –Le plantó un besito en la nariz y siguió acariciándole la cabecita, mirándole a los ojos – Tú tranquilo, que en cuanto haya desayunado, me pondré a buscar el contra hechizo o algún tipo de poción que hará que vuelvas a ser normal. Y cuando lo seas… Bueno, quién sabe. – Rió pícaramente y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces se levantó y se cambió, justo delante de sus narices.

Si hubiese sido el Draco de siempre, Hermione ahora mismo estaría otra vez en el suelo, gimiendo y jadeando, su toalla se habría esfumado y Draco la estaría duchando con besos, sudor y saliva. Oh, sí, vaya que si lo haría. Desgraciadamente… Ups, era una serpiente. Ese pequeño detallito también contaba, no? Era decir, las serpientes no tenían "mini-yo's" ni nada por el estilo, verdad? Entonces, para qué esforzarse? De todos modos, no tenía sentido, no?

Para empeorar las cosas, Hermione, que ya llevaba la ropa interior puesta, que, por cierto, era uno de los conjuntos de lencería favoritos de Draco, el azul marino con algunos bordeados de plata; se estaba poniendo su crema corporal. Esa que hacía olor a vainilla y a coco. Esa que, a él, le volvía más que loco. También en cuerpo de boa. Oh, sí.

–_MINI-MALFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! VUELVEEEEEEEEEEE! TE NECESITOOOOOOO! _

Draco se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche y empezó a darse golpes contra ésa. Que frustrante, por Merlín! Iba cachondo y ni siquiera podía masturbarse por que mini-Malfoy se había largado! Largado, esfumado, aireado, dado el piro, ido! Ya no estaba! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER!

–_ESTO_ **golpe** _ES_ **golpe** _UNA_ **golpe** _GRANDISIMA_ **golpe** _PUTADA!_ **golpe **_JODER! _** golpe, golpe, golpe.**

–Draco, qué haces, si puede saberse? Te estás dando golpes a posta? O quizás te pica la cabeza? O es que quizás Scorpius tenía razón y te has vuelto tonto?

Draco la miró con cara de "Tú… estás de coña, verdad? Pretendes que te responda con _palabras_?" y, obviamente, entrecerró los ojos, en su gran señal de ironía.

–Vale, chato, no hace ninguna falta que me mires así! A ver, de uno en uno. Te pica la cabeza?

Izquierda.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos ante su siguiente teoría.

–NO! No me digas que Scorpius tenía razón! Te has vuelto tonto de verdad!?

Se dio otro golpe contra la mesita de noche ante la estupidez que acababa de soltar su queridísima esposa Hermione. Entonces, la miró con cara de pocos amigos y movió su cabeza hacia la izquierda. Izquierda, Merlín, IZQUIERDA!

–_Qué agudos sois todos en esta familia. En serio. Os quiero. _– El rey de la ironía estaba presente. Oh, sí –_ Al menos espero que Elissa tenga algo más de tacto en cuanto me vea… _

–Entonces, te estás dando golpes a posta?

Derecha.

– VES COMO ERES TONTO!?

Y DALE! Otro golpe más!

– _No pienso estar golpeándome todo el rato para que me entiendas, cerebrito! Así que haz el favor y entiende el mensaje de una vez! Estoy estresado! ES-TRE-SA-DO!_

– Entonces…? –Algo hizo "clic" en el cerebro de Hermione – OOOh, ya lo sé… Te sientes frustrado. Es eso?

–_No me digas! Me siento frustrado! En serio, eres adivina. Deberías dedicarte a esto. Aunque… A ver, pero lo que pasa es que también estoy… Joder, cómo te lo digo?_

Derecha y medio izquierda. Cómo coño definiría "Hermione, mi amor. No solo estoy frustrado. Sino que también estoy muy cachondo. Y es solo por tu culpa."

–Oye, decídete, guapo. – Dijo, irónicamente. – Ya me cuesta intentar entender tus gestos de por sí, te voy a entender si eres una serpiente. Anda, derecha o izquierda. Decídete. Y hazlo rapidito que no tengo todo el día.

De repente, a Draco se le ocurrió una manera de hacérselo entender. Con algo de esfuerzo, se subió a la cama, donde Hermione estaba tentadora y sensualmente echada, dejando que todas sus perfectas curvas resaltasen. Una vez encima de la cama, Draco empezó a enroscarse por las piernas de Hermione, obviamente, sin hacer fuerza, para no hacerle daño. Después por la cintura y por el pecho. Cuando estaba a la altura del cuello, sacó su lengua y le hizo cosquillas. _Eso _representaba que debía haber sido un beso, pero, desgraciadamente, no llegaba a más que un simple lengüetazo algo seco.

–_Más te vale que mi piel no te dé asco y te dejes abrazar, por que estoy hasta mareado de dar tantas vueltas por tus curvas! Te lo digo en serio, esto de ser serpiente es una gran mierda. _–Algo invadió las fosas nasales de Draco –_ OOOh, Merlín, ese olor… Te juro que te haría el amor ahora mismo. Pero, hey! Mini-Malfoy ha decidido darse el piro y desaparecer del mapa, igual que mis piernas y mis brazos. Qué putada, no? _

–Así que de lo que tienes ganas es de juerga, eh?– Dijo sensualmente. Justo entonces, cayó en lo que acababa de decir – Ups, no, perdón, que se me olvidaba. Eres una serpiente. No tienes… Entrepierna.

–_Te quiero tanto, Hermione. TANTO! En serio, no te lo imaginas. Eres tan suave a la hora de decir las cosas, que cuando vuelva a ser un humano, lo primero que haré será hacerte un pastel de nata y chocolate por ser tan sensible conmigo. En serio. Gracias. Me haces sentir mucho mejor recordándomelo. Gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias. _– Le encantaba ser así de irónico. Simplemente, lo adoraba. Oh, sí.

Se quedaron así unos segundos más. Hermione empezaba a sentirse algo incómoda por el escamoso tacto de la nueva piel de Draco y deseaba que la soltara cuanto antes, mejor. Draco estaba bien enroscado a ella y sentía su olor, se ponía más caliente aún y se desesperaba por que no podía hacer… ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA. JO-DER. Eso hacía que el silencio fuese bastante incómodo.

Entonces, Hermione decidió romper el hielo e intentó ser lo más natural posible.

–Vaaaaaale... –Por su mente pasaba algo parecido a: "búscate una excusa, búscate una excusa, búscate una excusa, por lo que más quieras!" BINGO! – Pues antes de que me excite yo, haz el favor de soltarme y dejarme cambiar. Luego iremos ambos con los niños a desayunar.

–_Y si no te suelto? _–Hermione empezó a moverse y a intentar soltarse – _Ay, no! No! Quieta! No te muevas! Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, vale, ya te suelto, ya te… AYYYYYYYY! MI CUERPO, MI CUERPO, MI CUERPO, ME ESTÁS CHAFANDO! AAAAAAAH! _

Una vez se hubo soltado del agarre de Draco, Hermione continuó vistiéndose. Tenía los pantalones puestos, unos tejanos azul marino, nada del otro mundo. Lo combinaría con una camisa negra… O mejor blanca… O quizás… Cogió ambas camisas y se puso delante del espejo, para probar cual le quedaría mejor. Vaya, la blanca le quedaba muy bien, pero el sujetador se le transparentaba demasiado. Entonces… La negr- Un momento, pero qué diablos…?!

–EH, OYE! Me has dejado una marca en mi cintura! Ah, mierda, y en mi brazo derecho también! Anda que… Ya te vale, Draco!

Si Draco pudiese sonreír del modo más arrogante que existiese, en ese momento lo hubiese hecho. Era el rey de las marcas. O, mucho mejor dicho, era el rey de _sus_ marcas. De las suyas y solo las suyas.

–_También te he dejado unas cuántas en el culo, y no me dices nada. Así que no te quejes, bombón, que tienes un culito muy sexy! _– Si Hermione hubiese oído ese comentario, lo hubiese fulminado, pero como era una serpiente y no podía hablar…! 

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Hermione ya estaba vestida y perfumada, así que creyó que era hora de salir de la habitación e ir con los niños. Abrió la puerta, dejó pasar a Draco, y cuando creía que ya había pasado, cerró de un portazo, distraída.

Draco se puso hecho una fiera y empezó a abrir la boca, a sisear y a moverse violentamente por el pasadizo.

–_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MI COLAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ME CAGO EN MERLÍN Y TODOS LOS PUTOS MAGOS QUE CONOZCO, JODER! ABRE ESA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE, HERMIONE MALFOY! AAAAAAAAARGH!_

Hermione se quedó mirando a Draco. Qué mosca le habría picado...? Por que para ponerse de ese modo… La mosca o el bicho tenían que ser relativamente grandes para causarle _ESE_ efecto...

–Draco, a ti qué cables se te han cruzado, si se puede saber? – Lo miró con una cara rara. O, más bien, con su típica cara de sabelotodo, cuando alguien no se sabía una respuesta y ella se creía superior.

– _A MÍ?! PERO QUÉ MORRO! LOS ENDIABLADOS CABLES SE TE HAN CRUZADO A TI, LISTILLA! A AHORA_ _NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA MIRANDO, HERMIONE, JODER! AAAAAAAAH! MERLÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍN, QUE DAÑOOOOOOO! ABRE ESA MALDITA PUERTAAAAA! ÁBRELA, ÁBRELA, ÁBRELA! AAAAAH! MI COLA, JODER, MI COLA, MI COLA, MI COLA, MI COLAAAAAAA!_

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Le había pillado su blanca cola con la puerta. Ay, ay, ay… Lo que debía doler eso! No quería ni imaginárselo!

–Ay, Merlín! – Dijo, abriendo la puerta lo más rápido que pudo – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Draco, lo siento!

Draco paró de moverse en seco. Y si hubiese podido, hubiese lanzado un suspiro de alivio al aire. Por fin!

–_Sí, yo lo siento más, créeme. _– Ironizó –_ Joder, con la puerta esa… Qué daño…_

Por mucho que Draco fuese una serpiente, Hermione entendía esa mirada que estaba poniendo en esos instantes. Simplemente, se puso algo roja, miró al suelo y volvió a disculparse.

–Sorry!

–_Sorry mi madre, Hermione. Sorry mi madre. Ay, da igual. No queríamos ir a ver a los niños? Anda, hazme un favor y ven. _

Draco continuó arrastrándose por los suelos seguido por Hermione, hasta que ambos llegaron a las escaleras.

–_Dulces putadas de la vida, no? Ahora, cómo representa que voy a bajar? Tirándome de cabeza?_

–Oh, vaya. Ahora qué? Esto de las escaleras es algo difícil para ti, supongo… Pues nada, deja que te ayude. _Wingardum Leviosa!_

Draco empezó a flotar en el aire. Era una sensación bastante rara. Sentía mucho aire por debajo suyo. Era… Era tan extraño. Y a la vez, era tan estúpido… Se sentía estúpido! De ahora en adelante, hasta que no volviese a ser humano, su familia y también sus amigos tendrían que hacer muchas cosas por Draco Malfoy, prácticamente, tendrían que tratarlo como si fuera un bebé. Y eso… No le gustaba. Oh, no. Para nada. Y ya lo veía ahora.

–_Hoy va a ser un laaaaaaaaaaargo, laaaaaaaargo día…_ – Si sólo pudiera suspirar…

**Buenoooooooo, chavales! :D Pues nada, aquí está el tercer capítulo! Yupi! :D hahaha :D Bueno, pues nada, que espero vuestros comentarios con impaciencia! :3 A ver si llegamos a los cinco, venga! :D Gracias por leer, chicos! Sois los mejores! :)))))**


	4. Estamos salvados!

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo IV:** **Estamos salvados!**

Draco volvió a tocar el suelo en cuanto Hermione acabó de bajar las escaleras. Bueno, sentir otra vez el suelo, al menos le había quitado las náuseas. Y aunque no le diesen miedo las alturas, al ser tan largo y moverse tanto, el hecho de ser levitado hizo que se mareara y sintiese como la cena de la noche anterior le subía por la garganta. Merlín santo! Las serpientes _también_ podían potar? Joder. Qué fuerte.

Pero se aguantó. No haría el ridículo de esa manera. No, qué va. Y menos si ya sabía por adelantado que lo irían a tratar cómo si fuera un bebé y no cómo el cabeza de familia que era, que a pesar de tener un buen rollito con todos y cada uno de los miembros de su familia, sabía cómo imponer orden y disciplina cuando era necesario. Una vomitona era lo último que le hacía falta. Pero ahora, él ya lo sabía. Lo irían a tratar cómo un bebé. Se lo preguntarían todo con un tono muy agudo, alargando todas las vocales de manera sobrenatural para asegurarse que la boa estaba pillando el mensaje. Oh, sí. Lo harían. Vaya que lo harían! Hermione ya había empezado.

–Bueeeeeeeeeeeno, Draaaaaaco. –Abrir la boca y vocalizar. Ahí estaba la clave del éxito – Ahooooooooora vamos a ir a ver a nuestros hiiiiiijos, vale? Scorpius ya lo saaaaaabe, pero Elissa noooooo. Así que va a ser normal que se asuuuuuuuuuuuste. –Su tono de voz era insoportablemente agudo. Si hubiese tenido orejas, le hubiesen sangrado.– Vaaaaaaaale?

–_Que síiiiiiiiiii, que síiiiiiiiii. Que suuuuuuuuuusto y tooooooooooodo lo que quieras, amor. –_ Pensó con su propia voz extremadamente aguda, para después volver a poner su tono de voz normal –_ Ahora deja de hablarme como si fueras retrasada mental y acabemos con esto de una vez._

Hermione sacó su varita de su bolsillo. Sabía que Elissa era de reflejos rápidos y que, al ver a su padre en forma de boa, no dudaría en hechizarlo con algo. Seguramente, con algo inofensivo, puesto que sólo llevaba cuatro meses en Hogwarts y todavía no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para aprender algo… _útil_, a parte de hacer levitar cosas con un _Wingardum Leviosa_. Pero, pensándolo bien, tenía una mente brillante y podía hacer alguna tontería sin querer. Así que, mejor llevarse su varita. _Por si acaso._

Entraron en la sala de estar y vieron una escena poco típica de Elissa y Scorpius, teniendo en cuenta de que ambos tenían una consciencia bastante avanzada para su edad y que además, se llevaban relativamente bien. No solo se estaban peleando. Estaban haciendo algo mucho peor. Algo tan malo, que a Draco por poco no le da un ataque de algo. De corazón, de nervios… Ni él lo sabía. La cuestión era, que le estaba dando _algo_.

–_LAS MELENAS MALFOY! POR LOS SANTAS ARRUGAS DE MCGONAGALL! CHICOS, BASTA! MERLÍN, CHICOS, BASTA! PARAD! NO ME HAGÁIS ESTO! SUPERAMOS A L'ORÉAL PARÍS Y A PANTENE CON NUESTRO PELO! DEJAD DE INTENTAR ARRANCÁROSLO! ADEMÁS DE ESO, ES UNA LARGUISIMA TRADICIÓN DE LOS MALFOY TENER EL PELO PRECIOSO, Y NO VAIS A ARRUINARLO VOSOTROS AHORA! HERMIONE, HAZ ALGO! HAZ ALGO, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN! SUS RUBIAS Y PRECIOSAS MELENAS! AY MERLÍN QUE ME DA ALGO! AY, AY, AY, AY, AY! SU PRECIOSO PELO! MIRA COMO ESTÁ QUEDANDO! CHICOS, PARAD DE UNA VEZ! _

–ELISSA CHRYSTAL Y SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY! BASTA YA! BASTA! DEJAD DE PELEAROS A LA DE YA! BASTA!

A pesar de los gritos que Hermione acababa de pegar, los niños no habían parado. No, qué va. Seguían con sus pataletas, seguían con sus gritos y seguían tirándose del pelo. Oh, sí. Y parecía ser que los tirones eran hasta _más_ fuertes que los anteriores.

–AAAAAAAAH! MI PELOOOOOO! AAAAAAH! SUELTAME, ESTÚPIDO RICITOS DE ORO! NIÑATO DE MAMÁ! QUÉ VAS A HACER, QUEJARTE? ANDA, VE CORRIENDO A LOS BRAZOS DE MAMÁ, QUE TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO!

–ELISSA CHRYSTAL MALFOY!

–SUELTAME TU PRIMERO, INSUFRIBLE NIÑITA DE PAPÁ! Y YO _NO_ SOY UN NIÑO DE MAMÁ! – Ahí se había puesto rojo. Sí que lo era – AAAAAAAAAAH! MI PELOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAH! SUELTAMEEEEEEEE, MORTÍFAGA DE PACOTILLAAAAAAA!

–SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY! VIGILA ESA LENGUA!

–CALLATE, MUGGLE! – Se lo dijo a su hermano. Si se lo llegaba a decir a Hermione…!

–ELISSA CHRYSTAL MALFOY, NO LO VOLVERÉ A REPETIR! SUELTA A TU HERMANO! YA! Y VIGILA ESA BOCA!

Pero ahora le tocaba insultar a Scorpius.

–SOLO SI TE CALLAS TU PRIMERO, HIPOGRIFO! ADEMAS DE UN HIPOGRIFO FEO, GORDO!

–SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY! YA BASTA! LOS DOS! NO ME OBLIGUÉIS A RECURRIR A QUE JUEGUE SUCIO PARA SOLUCIONAR ESTO!

Pasada olímpica del siglo. Los críos esos continuaban peleándose.

–Vale, vale, vosotros lo habéis querido. – Se dijo esto más para sí que para sus adorados hijos – SI NO OS CALLÁIS EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, JURO POR MERLÍN QUE VOY A LLAMAR A HAGRID PARA QUE SE TIRE UNO DE SUS PEDOS DELANTE DE VUESTRAS PERFECTAS CARAS AHORA MISMO!

Silencio absoluto. Si es que los legendarios pedos de Hagrid, eran _tan_ potentes… Tanto… Que nadie se atreviese a dudarlo. Nadie.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de fastidio al aire. Al menos se habían calmado de una vez. Ya les valía! Quería a sus hijos con todo su corazón y alma, pero realmente, cuando se ponían insoportables, se ponían insoportables de verdad. Y cuando se ponían así, ella no estaba dispuesta a aguantarlos. Así que siempre se encargaba de que el orden volviese a reinar. La mayoría de veces, con la ayuda de Draco, los niños acostumbraban a callar en la mitad de tiempo que habían necesitado ahora. Pero claro, en sus consecuencias, no era raro que hubiesen tardado un poquito más…

Volvió a suspirar, se masajeó la sien y entonces se sentó al sofá. Los miró a los ojos. Entonces, después de haber pensado un poco sus palabras, habló.

–Vale, ahora que nos hemos calmado, quería hablar sobre todo contigo, Elissa, para decirte qu–

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – Elissa empezó a gritar, agudizando su voz cada centésima de segundo que pasaba, dejándolos casi sordos a todos. Interrumpiendo a su madre, sacó su varita y lanzó algún hechizo mudo – UNA SERPIENTEEEEEE! AAAAAAAAAH!

Suerte que Draco había aprendido a moverse con algo de agilidad y el hechizo no le tocó. Sabía que eso podía haberlo dejado frito. Sí, frito. Sí, era cierto que hacía solo cuatro meses que Elissa iba a Hogwarts, pero él y ella habían cerrado un pacto: si ella cerraba la boca y no le comentaba absolutamente nada a su madre, él le enseñaría cómo manejar su varita. Y claro. Como Malfoy que era esa niña, no estaba por decir que aceptó sin pensárselo siquiera dos veces. Oh, no. Simplemente, sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que Draco tanto adoraba y se tiró a sus brazos, cerrando el pacto con un abrazo de oso. Y claro. Ahora la niña sabía manejar la varita. Maldita fuera la vez en la que tuvo que darle la lección de defensa…!

–_Expelliarmus!_ – La varita de Elissa se fue a freír espárragos. – Elissa, cálmate.

–Eso, histérica. Cálmate de una vez. – Espetó Scorpius.

Tanto Hermione cómo Elissa le dedicaron una mirada de ira, pero ninguna dijo nada. Elissa se quedó callada principalmente por que no quería que Hagrid se tirara un apestoso pedo en su perfecta cara. Y Hermione no dijo nada por que, básicamente, ya se lo había dicho todo con la mirada. Scorpius acabó callando y agachando la mirada. No sin algo de fastidio, claro.

–Draco, acércate. – Dijo Hermione, girándose sobre sí para ver a Draco.

–DRACO!? Como que "Draco", mamá!? – Elissa no se lo creía – Estás diciendo… que esa serpiente… es… es… PAPÁ!?

Justo en ese momento, Draco apareció.

–_Buenaaaaas, Elissa! Sí, ya lo sé. Levantarse, pelearse y encontrarse con una serpiente. Una mañana movidita, eh? Y todo eso sin desayunar! Anda, por que no vienes a mis brazos para que te abrace y te acaricie un poco el pelo? Ah, no, lo siento! Resulta que han desaparecido del mapa. Además de mis piernas y otra cosa que yo me sé… _

Elissa fue corriendo hacia la serpiente con los ojos llorosos. _Ese_ o, mejor dicho, _eso_ era su padre? En serio? No. No podía ser. No se lo creía. Se negaba a creerlo. Su padre era alto, guapo, rubio y era _humano_. No podía ser que ahora fuese una serpiente, así, tal cual, por las buenas! No! Simplemente, no podía ser! Qué le habían hecho, por favor!? Qué diablos le habían hecho!? Donde estaba Draco Malfoy? Dónde?!

–Papá? – Dijo, con un hilo de voz – Papá? – Repitió, con la voz llorona, hasta que se le escapó una lagrimita.

A pesar de estar en su fase irónica, Draco no podía ver a su hija llorar. Le dolía mucho. Más sabiendo que ella era una tierna y dulce niñita de papá que le decía siempre que podía que lo quería y que era el mejor padre del mundo entero. Y verla llorar sin poder consolarla… No, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Para nada. Qué va. Así que, por muy irónico que estuviese, intentó consolarla.

–_Elissa, pequeña. No llores, vamos. Soy yo, papá! No pasa nada… Bueno, sí, soy una serpiente, pero, hey! Anda, no llores, no me gusta verte así, te lo tengo dicho!_

Hermione tampoco pudo resistirse ante la escenita y fue justo donde su hija y su marido serpiente estaban. Se agachó, abrazó a Elissa por detrás y le besó el pelo, para después írselo acariciando con mucha suavidad.

–Hey, tranquila, Elissa. No pasa nada. Mira, es papá, ves? – Le dijo, tocando la punta de la nariz de Draco – Mira, tiene los ojos grises, igual que tú. También tiene la piel blanca y pálida, igual que tú. Y tiene estos lunares dorados que son idénticos a tu color de pelo. Es papá, no lo ves? Está aquí, y me juego lo que quieras por su mirada de niño triste que no le gusta verte así.

–Es que… Es que…

–Ya, mi vida. Ya lo sé. Es algo… difícil acostumbrarse. Pero verás que muy pronto encontraremos una poción que lo devuelva a normal y no sea más esta serpiente que no hace más que dar sustos.

–_Bonita manera de cargarse el final, Malfoy._ – La ironía volvía a estar presente.

–Pero es que… es que… –titubeaba Elissa.

–Es que qué, mi vida? – Preguntó Hermione con ternura.

Elissa explotó en llanto.

–ES QUE YO QUERÍA QUE SE CONVIRTIESE EN HIPOGRIFOOOOO! Y SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA SERPIENTE GIGANTEEEE! NO HAY DERECHOOOO! BUAAAA! BUAAAA! DEBE HABER SIDO UMBRIDGEEEE! ES MAAAALAAA! BUAAA!

–_Vaya, Elissa. Gracias. No, en serio, gracias. No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir eso. Que en lugar de una serpiente, tenía que haber sido un hipogrifo. No, en serio, eres muy ingeniosa, hija mía. De verdad. Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti. Cuanta imaginación, por favor! Un hipogrifo en lugar de una serpiente!_ – Ironía 100% por cien, chavales! – _En serio, qué problema o, mejor dicho, qué tic le ha dado a esta familia con los malditos hipogrifos?_

Hermione explotó en carcajadas otra vez y se cayó al suelo, aguantándose el estómago de tanta risa. A Elissa le daba absolutamente igual la transformación en un animal de Draco. La transformación en sí no le importaba para nada, en absoluto! Le importaba la _forma_ que había adaptado, en ese caso, la forma de una serpiente.

Scorpius, que estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro mágico infantil en su regazo, se miró un momento la escena y le dedicó una mirada a su padre, queriéndole decir: "Las mujeres están locas! Y tú me has dicho que tengo que querer una novia? Para tener una loca como compañera? En serio?". Una vez le hubo dedicado tal mirada, se dedicó otra vez a leer su libro con concentración. Locas. Realmente, las mujeres estaban rematadamente locas. Oh, sí. Scorpius Malfoy lo sabía y había decidido vigilar con esos especimenes tan raros, por que él, podía ser de todo, menos un chico tonto. De todo, menos eso. Eso sí que no.

Hermione, que ya se había recuperado a medias de su ataque de risa, volvió a sentarse y le secó las lágrimas a Elissa, que todavía hacía morritos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Por qué no podía ser un hipogrifo? – Preguntó con mucho retintín.

–_Y dale con lo del hipogrifo! Mira que tienes cantidad de peluches que son de hipogrifos! No empiezas a cansarte un poquito de ellos?_

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risita cuando vio la mirada de Draco y la interpretó. Sí, definitivamente, ellos dos sabían que Elissa no sólo poseía una afición por los hipogrifos, sino que poseía más bien una _obsesión_ por ellos. Pero le restaban importancia. A esa edad, todo era normal. De todos modos, Hermione intentó razonar con ella.

–Elissa, mi vida, – empezó Hermione – a mí tampoco no me ha hecho nada de gracia que papá se haya convertido en una serpiente Y ADEMÁS! – Se apresuró a decirlo – también me sabe mal que no se haya convertido en un hipogrifo. Tan grande, tan tierno, tan emplumado…

– Y tan blandito y gordito! – La interrumpió

–_Eh, oye! Que yo no estoy gordo, señora mía! – _Hermione continuó consolando a Elissa, obviamente diciéndole que los hipogrifos blandos y gorditos eran los más monos, y claramente, pasando de Draco _– Alguien me está escuchando? Ay no, que soy una serpiente y nadie me entiende! Qué putada. Pues nada, nada. Seguid hablando de mí delante de mis narices e ignoradme, por favor. No, en serio. Es lo mejor que podéis hacer!_

Entonces, una vez acabado su discursito y las lágrimas de Elissa secas, la abrazó, le plantó un beso en el frente, y, cogida de su mano, fue a donde estaba Scorpius, también le cogió de la mano, y, llamando a Draco, fueron por fin a desayunar.

–_O al menos, a intentarlo_. _Quiero decir… Qué diablos comen las serpientes?_

Hermione, como era normal, encontró la solución y le dio algo de comer. Y eso era sorprendentemente bueno. Pero como tampoco tenía ganas de saber _qué era_, decidió no preguntárselo ni a sí mismo y comer. Una vez toda la familia Malfoy acabó de desayunar, Elissa sacó el tema.

–Ah, sí. – Dijo – Hoy vienen Albus y Potter a comer, verdad, mamá?

Hermione lanzó un suspiro. Esa niña era definitivamente Malfoy.

–Sí, sí que vienen Elissa. Y se llama Harry.

–Papá siempre le llama Potter.

Draco miró primero a Hermione, le dedicó una mirada de "vengaaaaaaa, que te ha pillado" y se quedó mirando a Elissa. Le guiñó un ojo por que, al parecer, la niña todavía seguía ofendida que su padre fuese una serpiente en vez de un hipogrifo. Es que, sí. Definitivamente, era una ENORME ofensa. Pero, a fin de cuentas, no dejaba de pensar en que su hija siempre había llamado a Harry tal y cómo lo llamaba él: Potter. Draco estaba orgulloso de Elissa.

–_Y se llama Potter, Elissa. No le hagas caso a tu madre en este tema. No te lo tomes a mal, mi amor. Pero esta niña es más Malfoy que Granger._ – Pensó con arrogancia.

Como si lo hubiese entendido, Elissa soltó una risita tímida. Si Draco hubiese podido, hubiese sonreído. La conversación siguió.

– Y también viene su nueva novia! – Añadió Scorpius.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione. Si fuese un humano, se hubiese quedado boquiabierto.

–_No jodas! Potter tiene una nueva chica?! Y tú no me habías dicho nada?_ – Se dio cuenta de lo qué estaba diciendo. – _Espeeeeeeera un momento. POTTER! JODER, POTTER! Él sabe hablar en Parse! Y me puede entender! Puede hacer de traductor! Hermione, estamos salvados!_

**Buenas! Pues nada, hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo! Espero que os esté gustando! Y sobre todo, espero que hayáis reído ni que sea un poco! :D Pues nada, nada. Como siempre, os pido que me dejéis vuestros reviews (llegaremos a 5 reviews de una tirada, quizás? :) Porfaaaaa? :) ) y os digo… que sois los mejoreeeeeeeeees, chavaleeeeeees!**


	5. Desesperaciones y muchas tetas

**Dios! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! En serio! He tenido mucho trabajo que hacer estos días, y ahora todavía voy a tener más, por eso he tardado (y tardaré) bastante tiempo en colgar un capítulo nuevo cada vez! Pero dioooooos! Cuanto lo siento! :( Bueno, no puedo prometer que haga el capítulo más largo por que si no me quedaría fuera de ideas y la historia sería demasiado corta, así que voy hacerla de un tamaño relativamente normal pero por ello la haré lo más divertida posible! **

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestra paciencia y por vuestra lectura, chicos! Sois los mejores, en serio! Y otra vez, LO SIENTOOOOO! **

**Bueno, pues nada. Ahora, a disfrutar se ha dicho!**

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo V:** **Desesperación y muchas tetas**

–Mamá, qué le pasa a papá? Por qué se mueve así?

Un Scorpius muy observador abrió la boca para saciar su curiosidad y saber qué le pasaba a su progenitor. Realmente, se estaba comportando de un modo raro. No sólo por el hecho de que era una serpiente, eso, vamos! Eso ya lo tenía mucho más que asumido. No. No se trataba exactamente de eso. Se trataba más bien del mero y simple hecho de que esa boa blanca con un estampado dorado estaba, literalmente, azotando el suelo con su cola y siseando con fuerzas para que alguien se fijara en él. Y ese alguien, era, específicamente hablando, Hermione. Oh, sí. Hermione. Pero la pobre, estaba muy pero que muy concentrada en su café, intentando encontrar una solución al problema, así que ella optaba por pasar de él. Pasar olímpicamente de él. Suficiente había sido el susto que le había pegado esa mañana al despertarse, ahora sólo le faltaba que se hubiese vuelto loco! Anda, no jodamos, por favor!

–Scorps, cielo. No tengo ni idea. Le he dado de comer.

"Le he dado de comer". En serio? No, de verdad, EN SERIO!?

–_Anda, vuélvelo a decir! Qué soy, un perro!? Ah, no, espera, un hipogrifo. Ay, noooo, perdóoooon…! Que soy una serpiente…! Menuda novedad, no crees? _– Adiós a la ironía –_ A ver, chavala, tú que te has creído!? Crees que soy capaz de quejarme por comida? No jodas, Hermione! Estoy intentando decirte algo importante! Si Potter viene, podremos hablar como dos personas normales y quizás demos con la solución al problema! Volveré a tener piernas y brazos, y lo más importante, a mini-Malfoy también! _

–Comida? –El pequeño ricitos de oro se quedó callado unos momentos, olvidó el tema y luego palmeó sus manos, con nuevas fuerzas –Vale! Bueno, ahora voy a jugar un ratito. Eh, Elissa! Te apetece una partida al ajedrez mágico?

–_Tú no te vas a ningún sitio, amigo! Nadie se va hasta que alguien entienda de una buena vez que quiero deciros que quiero reunirme con todos vosotros en cuanto Potter esté aquí! Y si tengo que recurrir a estúpidos recursos para ello, no lo dudéis ni un segundo! Soy Draco Malfoy y tengo muchos métodos para hacer entender las cosas! Soy hasta capaz de bailar la macarena delante de vuestras narices para llamar la atención!_

Y tal dicho, tal hecho. La boa Draco Malfoy… intentó bailar. Pero su familia simplemente podía pensar que el pobre, se había vuelto loco. Completamente loco. Oh, sí. Pero para ese entonces, Scorpius Axel Malfoy se estaba largando de la habitación.

–Mamáaaaa! Papá se ha vuelto locooooo! Aaaaah! – El pobre Scorpius pensó que su padre le atacaba. Y se fue corriendo. Oh, sí. A toda pastilla!

–_Eh, no! Scorpius, espera! No, no te vay… Oh, sabes qué? Pues vete. Vale, vale, vete. Sí, tú tranquilo. Nooo, qué va. No estoy mosqueado, ni nada, qué va...! _

–Scorpius, por el amor de Merlín! – Interrumpió Hermione – Tu padre _no_ está loco. Lo único que pasa es que no sé qué es lo que le pasa. Quizás es algo típico de las serp…

–Creo… – Interrumpió Elissa – Que quiere decirte algo, mamá.

–_Por fin alguien que me entiende! Gracias, Elissa, gracias!_

–Quiero decir, en serio, piénsalo, mamá. Papá solo se pone pesado cuando quiere decirte algo. Si ya está poniéndose así de plasta a estas horas de la mañana…

–_Grac… Espera un momento… Qué? Pesado yo?! Elissa! Y yo creía que tú eras mi niñita de papá! Hermione, por el amor de Merlín, dile algo! _

–Pues ahora que lo dices… – Objetó Hermione, clavando su mirada en Draco – La verdad es que sí que está un poco pesadito. Me pregunto qué querrá decirme…

–_POTTER, POTTER! TU JODIDO MEJOR AMIGO HARRY POTTER SABE HABLAR EN PARSE! Y YO __**NO**__ SOY PESADO! _

Elissa se unió a Hermione y se quedó pasmada mirando a su padre fijamente. Realmente, en la habitación había mucho misterio.

–Qué crees que estará corriendo por su mente, mamá? – Preguntó, como si fuera una filósofa.

–_En esta casa no me escucha nadie, verdad? LO DE POTTER Y EL PARSE, JOLINES!_

–No lo sé, Elissa. No lo sé.

–_POTTEEEERRRRRRRRRR Y PARSEEEEEEEE, JODERRRRRRR!_

–Yo creo, mamá – Le comentó Elissa a su madre – Que a papá le está dando algo. Por qué no lo dejamos un ratito en paz para que se calme? Quizás así, dentro de un rato esté más relajado, no?

–_NO, NO! NOOO! QUEDAROS!_ _ES QUE AHORA TODOS EN ESTA CASA SE HAN VUELTO ESTÚPIDOS!? QUIERO DECIRTE LO DE HARRY GAFOTAS POTTEEEEERRRR! HERMIONEEEEEEEE!_

–La verdad, creo que tienes razón. Haremos una cosa. Tú vas a darte un baño y a cambiarte mientras yo estoy en la biblioteca buscando una solución para papá. En cuanto hayas terminado, vienes y me ayudas a buscar un rato, vale? Anda, Draco. Te dejamos tranquilito para que puedas pensar. –Hermione intentó simpatizarse un poco con él. Lástima que no pudo.

–Hasta luego, papá! – Elissa se esfumó.

Si sólo pudiese, Draco se tiraría al suelo como si fuera un niño pequeño mimado y consentido y daría la pataleta del siglo por que no le habrían dado su juguete. MERLÍN! En serio les costaba tanto entenderle?! Tanto!? Y es que el pobre hacía muchos esfuerzos, pero, joder! Todos eran en vano! Tenía a una hija filósofa que se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, un hijo que creía que su padre se había vuelto loco y una mujer que lo dejaba plantado cuando la necesitaba. Premio. No, en serio. Premio.

–_Por qué a mí? – _El pobre estaba desesperado. _– Por qué a mííííííí?! Las cosas no pueden ir peor! _

Justo en el momento en el cual ese pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, las cosas empeoraron. Al menos, así lo veía él. Narcissa Malfoy entró en la cocina, pero de Draco, ni se enteró. La muy inocente estaba con un plato en la mano, en el intento de bailar sevillanas y cantar una canción que, curiosamente, Draco la conocía muy bien des de que se había convertido en esa boa de la cual, todo el mundo se asustaba.

–EH! Manos arriba, arriba, arriba, manos arriba! Sígueme! – Y entonces, siguió la versión realmente rara – Cocina p'arriba, arriba, arriba, platos sucios, Oé! Izquierda y el fairy, arriba, arriba, lavaplatos muggle, olé! Manos arriba, arriba, arriba, manos arriba! Sígueme! – Pero justo entonces… – ME CAGO EN TODOS SUS MUERTOS! UNA BOA! AHHHHHHHH! Y MI VARITA, Y MI VARITA, Y MI VARITAAAAA!?

–_Mamá, no, no, no, no! Soy yo, Draco! Merlín, no sé ni por qué lo intento. Ya debería haberme acostumbrado a esto… Coño, que va en serio! Está buscando su varita de verdad! Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Mamááááááááá! Que soy Dracooooooo! No intentes dejarme frito, por favor! AY, JODER! AYUDAAAAAAAAA! HERMIONEEEEEEEEE!_

Quién lo hubiera dicho. Draco Malfoy "pidiendo ayuda". Porque, sí. Sí. Narcissa Malfoy estaba, literalmente, echándole todo tipo de hechizos a su hijo único, Draco Malfoy. En ese evento, habían dos partes: una buena y una mala. La buena era, que gracias a sus "lecciones de moverse" por su habitación, había ganado en agilidad y velocidad y era capaz de esquivar los hechizos de Narcissa sin ningún problema. La parte mala era… bueno, que Narcissa no paraba ni tampoco planeaba hacerlo. Y eso, para la existencia de Draco, era un problema. Oh, sí.

Pero por suerte, el destino y el karma se pusieron de parte de Draco por la más pura piedad: El pequeño Scorpius había salido de una de las habitaciones para ver de qué se trataba todo ese jaleo de tantos gritos. Y al ver a su abuela intentando fusilar a su padre a base de conjuros, casi le da un ataque.

–Nana, nooooo! – El niño se puso entre su abuela y su padre.

–Scorpius, pero tú estás loco!? Apártate ahora mismo de esa boa! No ves que esta serpiente puede hacerte daño!?

Y cómo si se fuera uno de los más grandes actores de todo Hollywood mágico, Scorpius habló.

–Este, Nana, – Pausa dramática de por medio, cómo no, señores – Es mi padre.

–_En serio, Scorps. Dedícate a esto. Tienes madera de actor! No podías haberlo hecho más dramático! Superas hasta a ese actor del mundo muggle que se parecía tanto a mí… cómo se llamaba…? Tom Felton?_ – La ironía se acabó en ese punto – _Haz el favor y hazle creer de una vez que soy yo! Tu abuela no se traga tales cosas por las buenas! Demuéstrale que soy Draco Malfoy de una vez!_

–Scorpius, no digas estupideces y aparta! No estamos hablando de un hipogrifo, sino de una boa! De una boa!

–Sí, bueno, vale, ya lo sé! Aunque Elissa quería que fuera un hipogrifo, pero bueno… Ay, da igual! Ahora en serio! En serio, Nana! – la intentó convencer con sus enormes ojitos grises – Es papá! Es papá!

–_Eso! Sigue! Lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo! …Un momento. Por qué coño parece que le esté dando ánimos a mi hijo como si estuviera dando a luz…? Merlín, da igual! Tú intenta seguir convenciéndola!_ –No estaba siendo irónico – _Soy yo, soy yo, mamá! Yo! Draco!_

–Y cómo sé que es Draco y que no es una de tus mascotas que te has cogido a escondidas? – cuanto retintín en la pregunta, por favor!

–_Más te vale darle una prueba creíble si quieres que te crea!_

Y, en efecto, señores. Scorpius Axel Malfoy, rubio rizado y de ojos grises, segundo hijo de Draco Lucius y de Hermione Jane Malfoy, le dio la prueba más creíble que podía existir. Una prueba completamente innegable e irrefutable de que esa serpiente, era, en efecto, Draco Malfoy en sus más puros estilos.

–Por que antes ha estado mirando las tetas de mamá todo el rato!

Narcissa explotó en risas. Sí, definitivamente, _ese_ era su hijo.

–_SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY!_

Pero el pequeño ricitos de oro siguió con su relato.

–Y antes también quería ponerse su sujetador azul! –Explicó con toda naturalidad el pequeño y tierno niñito – Pero eso es una cosa que no entiendo, por que las serpientes no tienen tetas… Pero le he dicho a mamá que seguramente papá se ha vuelto tonto.

–_SCORPIUS! BASTA!_

Pasada olímpica del siglo entero. El ojigris junior continuó.

–Quiero decir… Los hombres no tienen tetas. Al menos, yo no se las he visto nunca. Pero… – A Scorpius se le abrieron los ojos como platos ante su idea – Ahí va! Nana! Tú se las has visto alguna vez?

Y por muy educada que pudiese llegar a ser Narcissa Malfoy, se tiró al suelo en medio de muchas carcajadas y empezó a hacer la croqueta, aguantándose el estómago y secándose las lágrimas por tanta risa. Con sinceridad, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le había cogido un ataque tan fuerte como ese. En serio, esas preguntas tan infantiles con ese acento británico tan marcado que tenía Scorpius la hacían morir de la risa. Su nieto era demasiado.

–Nana! –El niño corrió hacia su abuela y empezó a sacudirla levemente por los hombros – Vamos, vamos, dímelo! Le has visto las tetas a papá o no? – Narcissa no paraba de reír – Vaaaa, dímeloooo, por faaaa! Deja de reíiiiir! Nanaaaaa…!

–_SCORPIUS MALFOY, POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN! __**NO**__ TENGO TETAS! Y MAMÁ, JODER, DEJA DE REÍR! __**NO**__ TENGO TETAS, REPITO! __**NO**__ TENGO JODIDAS TETAS! TIERRA A MALFOYS, TIERRA A MALFOYS! ME RECIBÍS, PEDAZO DE PACOTILLAS?!_

Y otra vez, el destino. Elissa, que pasaba por allí, vio la situación. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. En serio, quién veía a una abuela tirada al suelo y haciendo la croqueta con su nieto a su lado y a su hijo transformado en serpiente intentando llamar la atención bailando la macarena? Esa escena era un poquito rara…

–Nana? Scorps? Papá? Qué diablos…? – Titubeó Elissa.

–_ELISSA! MI SALVACIÓN! GRACIAS A MERLÍN QUE HAS APARECIDO! GRACIAAAAAAAAS!_

–Qué se supone que estás haciendo con Nana, Scorps? Le estás haciendo cosquillas, o qué? Tu te aburres mucho, no? Pobre Nana!

–_Eso, eso, Scorps! _

Scorpius se giró para ver a su hermana a la cara. No, no le estaba haciendo cosquillas.

–No, qué va. Estoy intentando hacer que se calme. Por que le he preguntado una cosa y patatús! Se ha tirado al suelo y ahora no para de reír.

–HAHAHAHHA, DRACO Y TETAS, DICE! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

–Draco y tet… –Se quedó con cara rara y se golpeó fuertemente la cara con la palma de su mano – Scorpius, en serio. Draco y tetas? En serio? Pero tú eres tonto o algo por el estilo!?

–_Gracias! Gracias, Elissa, gracias! Sabía que podía confiar en ti!_

–No ves que papá no tiene tetas? O donde le ves los bultos? Los hombres no tienen pechos, ricitos de oro sabelotodo!

–Y qué me dices de ese amigo de papá… Goyle, creo que se llamaba. Sí, eso, Goyle! Ese también es un hombre y sí que tiene tetas, rubia listilla!

_Touché_. Elissa se puso roja. Su hermano menor tenía su punto.

–Bueno, pues ahora que lo dices…

–Ves! Ves! Te lo he dicho! Algunos hombres SÍ que tienen tetas! – Entonces, lenguaje aprendido por Draco apareció – ZASCA, EN TODA LA BOCA!

Narcissa se puso a reír todavía más. Primero eran Draco y las tetas, y ahora ya ponían un caso específico. Y encima, para ponerle guinda al pastel, Scorpius hablando igual que Draco cuando se ponía a hablar con Harry Potter y lo ganaba en una discusión. Era demasiado! Es más, oh, dulce Merlín, esos dos eran demasiado!

–_Por quéééé? Por quéééééé? Elissa, yo confiaba en ti! Los hombres NO tienen tetas! Goyle está OBESO por eso tiene supuestas tetas! Pero los hombres NO tienen tetas! Por qué os habéis obsesionado con los hombres y las tetaaas?! Por queeee!? _

Y como era de esperar, nadie le hizo caso a Draco, que se había echado boca arriba y no paraba de moverse, en señal de desesperación de un niño pequeño. Si hubiese sido humano, se habría tirado al suelo y también haría la croqueta, igual que Narcissa, simplemente, que él, en lugar de aguantarse su estómago y secarse sus lágrimas de risa, se tiraría del pelo y se mordería los labios hasta que le sangraran. Pero para su suerte, Elissa cambió de tema y consiguió tranquilizar a Draco.

–Oh, dejémoslo, Scorpius. – Sentenció Elissa, algo cansada de ese tema – Haz que Nana se calme de una vez y vayamos todos a la biblioteca con mamá para que papá vuelva a ser un mago normal y corriente.

–Bueno, vale. Pero no seas así de mandona! – Respondió Scorpius, haciéndole un poco de morros. – No me gusta cuando eres así!

Elissa sonrió arrogantemente, clavando al cien por cien esas sonrisas tan arrogantes de Draco. Después de todo y al fin y al cabo, ella era la hermana mayor, y tenía, por así decirlo, _cierto_ poder sobre su hermanito pequeño. Y cada vez que podía, se aprovechaba de la situación. Justamente como en esa ocasión.

–Oh, no quieres que sea mandona? Bueno, tampoco querrás que le cuente a mamá que le cogiste su varita para hacer que tus peluches de hombre lobo volaran por la habitación e incendiaran algunas páginas de sus libros más preciados, no?

Scorpius se puso rojo.

–No, no, no, no, no, no! Por fa, todo menos eso!

–Entonces, puedo ser mandona? – Sonrisa Malfoy al canto!

–_Esa es mi chica! Una Slytherin cien por cien!_

–Oh, vale, tú ganas! Pero más te vale que no le digas nada a mamá!

–Ya veremos.

–_Elissa, hija mía, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Eres una buena Slytherin._

Pero justo en ese momento, Hermione se puso a gritar como una loca histérica desesperada, cortando la risotada de Narcissa y captando la atención de todos. Qué diablos habría pasado?

**Heyyyy! Bueno, qué os ha parecido? Bien? :) Espero que hayáis reído mucho con tantas tetas! x) Bueno, pues nada, que lo siento muchísimo por haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero es que el cole me tiene loquísima y liadísima con tantos deberes y tantos exámenes, y no saldré de esta fase hasta medianos de diciembre! Así que… no creo poder escribir mucho durante este tiempo, de todos modos, haré lo que pueda para no defraudaros, chicos! :) Bueno, pues nada, me dais reviews, por fa? :) Se aprecian mucho! En serio! :D Pues nada, espero que os esté gustando y que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este capítulo! Muchas gracias, chicos, sois los mejores! :)**


	6. Peluchus volandus, peluchus cayendus

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo VI: Peluchus volandus, peluchus cayendus. **

Menudos pulmones que tenía Hermione, por el amor de Merlín! Realmente, esa bruja cada día sorprendía más a la gente. No, en serio! Tenía una cabeza relativamente pequeña con un cerebro relativamente grande, ya, directamente por no decir ENORME, y tenía unos pulmones ENORMES para unos pechos sexys, pero a su vez, algo pequeños. Y es que si los gritos de una mujer pudiesen desvelar la medida de los pulmones de ellas, diría que por el elevado tono de sus gritos eran, con distancia, los pulmones más grandes y más entrenados de todo el mundo mágico entero. Oh, sí. Tales gritos estaba pegando Hermione.

–_Joder, Hermione! Si gritases así cada vez que estamos en la cama, no creo que ni los hechizos silenciadores fueran suficientes para ahorrarles un trauma de por vida a nuestros hijos!_ – Bueno, vale, ahora era hora de ponerse serios, señores. – _Vale, Scorps. Creo, y cuando digo creo, digo que sólo creo, que tu madre te ha pillado sin que Elissa le haya dicho nada y que ahora estás en problemas._

En efecto, señores míos. Una muy cabreada Hermione se dirigió hacia el pack completo de su familia con un paso bastante cabreado. No, nada, simplemente cada paso resonaba fuertemente por los pasillos a alta velocidad.

–SCORPIUS. AXEL. MALFOY. – Oh, sí. Scorpius ya la había liado parda – QUE. HAS. HECHO.

–_Por tu gran cabreo diría que se trata de una travesura de las grandes. Verdad? O me equivoco?_

Cierto que Draco Malfoy enfadado daba miedo. Y mucho! En serio, había sido un mortífago en sus tiempos, y aunque por suerte nunca había hecho nada malo en relación a asesinatos o cosas parecidas, Draco continuaba poseyendo esos aires tan místicos y tan amenazadores cuando se enfadaba. Pero Hermione! Oh, Merlín. Si Draco daba miedo, Hermione podía ser la peor de las pesadillas de un niño. Sus ojos caramelo café se habían puesto muy pequeños y además habían adquirido un color algo peligroso, algo parecido a rojizo fogoso. Oh, sí. Encima tenía el entrecejo más que fruncido y su piel algo rojiza tampoco ayudaba demasiado a mejorar la imagen. Oh, sí. Scorpius ya podía temblar! Esa travesura podía costarle caro!

–Mamá…? Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero…?

–_EH! Que esa excusa es mía! Sé original y no me la robes, pedazo de fresco!_ – Se quejó Draco. – _Oh, mejor lo dejo. De todos modos, nadie me escucha. Nadie me entiende. Me siento incomprendido._ –Se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho – _No se por qué… pero parece que tenga una depresión, en serio… Solo me faltan el alcohol y las drogas! Yupiiiii, fiestaaaaaa!_ –Que alguien le diese una bofetada a esa boa, por favor –_ En serio, en qué coño estoy pensando!? Me siento cómo un completo imbécil! Oh, da igual. Scorpius, sigue con tu discursito. Pero ni se te ocurra prometerle nada y menos de noche! Eso sí que ya es mío y de nadie más! Ladrón de excusas!_

Scorpius, como era de esperar, había pasado de su padre olímpicamente. Medalla de oro al hijo más pasota de la generación. Y Elissa… Bueno, Elissa se había dado el piro antes de que a ella le pasase algo. Si había algo que no soportaba, era ver gritar a su madre. Simplemente, no podía verlo. Pero por su suerte, Hermione no iba a gritarla a ella, así que ella podía darse tranquilamente el piro sin que nadie se diese cuenta, dejando a Scorpius solito ante la peligrosa leona.

–Mamá? –Hermione estaba clavándole la mirada al pobre niñito. Y él estaba algo cagado de miedo. – Mami?

–Scorpius… –Su voz era sumamente peligrosa.

–_Uy, uy, uy…! El suspense me está matando! Hasta mi madre ha dejado de reír! Esto ha de ser demasiado para que deje de reír! Un momento, dónde está? Oh, se habrá ido hace ya un rato… Bueno, lo dicho, que esto tiene un suspense que… Oh, Merlín, si tuviese uñas, creo que ya no tendría! En serio, me estoy muriendo de curiosidad! Qué pasará, qué pasará? Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! No será que Hermione va a gritarle! No me lo esperaría, en serio. No, qué va. Y menos cuando trae estas dulces y tiernas pintas de cabreo consigo. Noooo, qué vaaaa, a nadie se le ocurriría pensar algo así…!_ – Draco podía ser bastante irónico cuando se lo proponía.

–Mamá? – Y una vez más. Quizás así reaccionaba, quién sabe.

–SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY! QUÉ HAS ESTADO HACIENDO EN LA BIBLIOTECA A SOLAS!? SABES QUE NO PUEDES ESTAR AHÍ SIN MI O SIN TU PADRE!

–_HA! LO HABÍA DICHO! Soy demasiado bueno para esto… _ – Draco podía hasta dedicarse a comentar cosas de esas. No, en serio. Se le daba de coña.

–Eh… Eh… Mamá, yo… yo… – Ricitos de oro se había quedado casi mudo, solo podía titubear.

–NI YO NI NADA, SCORPIUS! SABES LO QUE HAS HECHO!? HAS ENTRADO SIN PERMISO Y HAS PUESTO A LA BIBLIOTECA A TU MERCED!

– _Vas a gritarlo sólo por eso…? Hermione, por favor, que ya tenemos una edad!_

–HAS QUEMADO EL LIBRO DE TRANSFORMACIONES INVOLUNTARIAS, SCORPIUS! SABES LO QUE ME VA A COSTAR AHORA DEVOLVER A TU PADRE A LA NORMALIDAD!?

– _Hermione, en serio, mi amor, no es para ta–_

Alto, un momento. Paaaaaaaara el carro. Cómo que "Hermione en serio, mi amor, no es para tanto!"? A ver, tenía que aclarar sus ideas. Tenía que saber cual era la cruda y cruel realidad antes de decir que no era para tanto. Se pondría una especie de ecuación para poder verlo con claridad.

Scorpius se carga el libro con la solución = Hermione se enfada

Hermione se enfada = Draco intenta tranquilizarla.

Draco intenta tranquilizarla = Es una serpiente, nadie lo entiende

Es una serpiente, nadie lo entiende = No puede.

No puede = Hermione sigue gritando como una loca

Hermione sigue gritando como una loca = causas del cabreo salen a dar a luz

Causas del cabreo salen a dar a luz = libro con la solución al trullo

Libro con la solución al trullo = Draco más tiempo siendo serpiente

Draco más tiempo siendo serpiente = Ni brazos, ni piernas, ni mini-Malfoy.

Ni brazos, ni piernas, ni mini-Malfoy = Sexo fuera de juego

Sexo fuera de juego = Cerebro de Draco hace "clic"

Cerebro de Draco hace "clic" = SCORPIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!

–_QUE HAS HECHO **QUÉ!?** SCORPIUS, CHAVAL, PERO QUÉ PASA CONTIGO!? QUÉ CABLES SE TE HAN CRUZADO, JODER! JODER, JODER, JODER! PERO QUÉ ME HAS HECHOOOOOOOO!?_

Draco estaba en el suelo, haciendo lo que sería la croqueta humana, simplemente que en versión reptil. Su propio hijo. Sangre de su sangre y carne de su carne. Le había hecho tal cosa. Le había quitado algo muy preciado para él…: HORAS CON SU MINI-MALFOY Y CON HERMIONE! NOOOOOOOOOO! Cierto era que lo había castigado muchas veces por sus travesuras, pero eso no quería decir que él tuviese el derecho de castigarle así por así y dejarlo sin sexo! Además, Draco era el padre, y Scorpius el hijo! Era _él_ el que tenía que castigarlo cuando se portaba mal y no al revés! Que su propio hijo se hubiese cargado el libro quemándolo con un hechizo y dejándolo con sexo no era justo! De hecho, era muy, pero que muy, muy injusto! Merlín, NOOOOOOOOOOO!

–_Qué he hecho yo para merecer estoooooo?! Que alguien me lo digaaaaa! Buaaaa! Yo, Draco Malfoy, el dios del sexo, me he quedado sin mi especialidad! Que alguien me mate, por favoooor! Mini – Malfoy, vuelve de una veeeeez! _

Pobre, pobre dragoncito. Ay, perdón, serpiente. Bueno, da igual. Hipogrifo, dragón o serpiente, Draco se había quedado en un estado… Bueno, poco… masculino. Eso sin contar que se había quedado sin mini-Malfoy, al que tanto, tanto, tantísimo echaba de menos. Ay… pobre, pobre serpiente.

–Mamá, yo… bueno, verás… yo…

Scorpius había heredado algo de su madre que Elissa había heredado de su padre: el hecho de mentir. A Hermione se le daba FATAL mentir, tremendamente mal, así que a Scorpius tampoco se le daba bien. Y como que a Draco se le daba genial decir tantas trolas, a Elissa también se le daba bien. En resumen, que Scorpius ahora no podía mentir… y eso, le fastidiaba. Con razón, señores. Con razón.

–Tú qué, Scorpius!? Tú qué!? – Estaba cabreada. Oh, sí. Muy cabreada.

Con la cabeza gacha, Scorpius confesó.

–Quería hacer que los peluches de Elissa volaran por la biblioteca y me trajeran algún libro para leer, por que me estaba aburriendo. Elissa estaba en Hogwarts y Nana tampoco estaba. Tú y papá estabais en el ministerio y Duno tenía otras cosas que hacer. Y bueno… sin querer cogí tu varita y…

–COGISTE MI VARITA!?

–Bueno, no directamente la tuya, sino que la de repuesto!

–LA VARITA DE DUMBLEDORE!?

–_Uy, uy, uy… esto se pone feo…_

–Dumble– qué? –Scorpius se quedó con cara rara – Quién es ese?

–…_SE PONE FEÍSIMO!_

– SCORPIUS AXEL MALFOY, COMO PUEDE SER QUE NO SEPAS QUIÉN ES DUMBLEDORE!

– _Ya empezamos…_

–ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FUE UN GRAN HOMBRE Y…

–…_Deberías saber que fue el mejor director que Hogwarts jamás ha tenido y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…!_

Draco rodó sus ojos. Siempre que sus hijos no tenían ni idea de a quién se referían cuando hablaban de personajes muy conocidos para ellos, Hermione se enfadaba todavía más. Simplemente, no entendía cómo sus hijos podían llegar a ser tan jodidamente incultos! Merlín, a pesar de tener, o mejor dicho, de poseer el cerebro que poseía, no entendía cómo podía ser que sus hijos, a pesar de hablar de ese mago más de tres cuartas partes del tiempo que Elissa pasaba en casa des de que estaba en Hogwarts, no sabían quién diablos era Albus Percival Wulfric Brian DUMBLEDORE!

– … Y CÓMO PUEDE SER QUE NO SEPAS…

– _Y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… Has acabado?_ –Hermione seguía con su discursito – _Mh, no, parece ser que no. Pues nada, yo a lo mío! Y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…_

–Y ES POR ESO QUE DEBES SABER QUIÉN ES DUMBLEDORE!

–Entendido… Lo siento, mamá.

Hermione lanzó un suspiro de fastidio al aire y con una mano, se masajeó la sien. Merlíííííííín, los nervios que debía tener…!

–De todos modos… Qué diablos estabas haciendo con la varita? – Su tono de voz reflejaba claramente muestras de cabreo.

–Bueno, quería hacer que mis peluches volaran, y cómo todos los hechizos vienen del latín y acaban en "us", pues, bueno, pues nada, que dije…

– Déjate de tanto pretexto y dímelo ya! – a Hermione le estaba dando un ataque de nervios.

–Pues… – Rojo tomate, señores! Ese era el color de piel que Scorpius estaba adquiriendo – …dije algo parecido a… a ver cómo era… Ah, sí! Más o menos dije algo parecido a "Peluchus volandus, cógumus librus ahorus mismus!"

Hermione se quedó mirándola cómo si su hijo fuera algo idiota. Además, ella misma estaba incrédula. No, simplemente, no daba crédito a lo que sus orejas oían. Sí, hombre! Peluchus volandus, peluchus cayendus y ya de paso peluchus pegándusus un tortazus, no te jode! No, pero, en serio. Había conjurado eso yendo de veras? EN SERIO!? No, ahora de verdad. EN SERIO?!

– Peluchus… Volandus… Cógumus… Librus… ahorus… mismus? – Repitió, sin creer lo que oía. Realmente creía que _eso_ era LATÍN!? Merlín!

–Sí! Soy original, eh?

Draco tiró su cabeza al suelo y empezó a moverse con brusquedad. Traducido en movimientos humanos, se estaría aguantando el estómago por el ataque de risa del cual estaba sufriendo. Oh, sí.

–_HAHAHAHHAHAHAH! ESTE TÍO ES DEMASIADO! HAHAHHAHAHAH! EN SERIO, HIJO MÍO, SÁCATE EL MÁSTER DE LATÍN Y EL DE INOCENCIA! HAHAHAHHAHAH! ME ESTA DANDUS UNUS ATACCUS DE RISUS! HAHAHAHHAHA, MERLÍN, ESTO ES DEMASIADO! HAHAHAHAHHAHA! _

Pero Scorpius decidió ignorar a su padre, ya que, de todos modos él estaba en la certeza de que se había vuelto completamente loco y no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y prosiguió con su muy emocionante historia.

–Y entonces, puf! La varita hizo una cosa muy rara y la punta empezó a sacar fuego. –Bajó su cabeza y se le pusieron los ojos algo llorosos. Odiaba cuando tenía que admitir ese tipo de cosas – Me asusté y la tiré por ahí. Algunas páginas del libro se quemaron y Duno vino a rescatar el incendio. Y para que no lo notaras, dejé el libro donde estaba. – Se le escapó una lagrimita. Odiaba que su madre se enfadase con él – Lo siento mucho, mamá…

Una persona tenía que tener el corazón de piedra para resistirse a esa carita. Y cómo Hermione tenía un corazón de oro, no pudo evitar ablandarse al instante e ir a abrazar a su hijo, que, obviamente, estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, había sido un accidente. Bueno, a medias. Si no hubiese cogido la varita, no hubiese pasado. Pero al fin y al cabo, Scorpius no dejaba de ser un niñito lleno de curiosidad por la magia y su mundo, y después de todo, era normal que quisiera probar un par de cosas. Hermione acabó por entenderlo y abrazarlo.

–Lo siento mucho, mamá… – Ese ricitos de oro estaba en los brazos de su madre, dejando escapar lagrimitas como el niño pequeño que era – En serio, me sabe mal.

–Shh…Ya está, Scorps. Tranquilo. Ya no estoy enfadada. Ha sido un accidente. No pasa nada. Shh… Tranquilo…

Dejaron pasar unos minutos en silencio, en los que Scorpius se tranquilizaba en los brazos de Hermione. Y esos momentos, no se los podía cargar ni Draco, ni Merlín, ni Murphy, ni el Karma, ni nadie!

Una vez más tranquilo y con la carita seca de las lágrimas, Scorpius se dispuso a hablar.

–Ahora qué pasara con papá?

Hermione dejó escapar una risita. Scorpius tenía algo de razón. Qué pasaría con él?

–No te preocupes, cielo. Después de todo, cuando yo iba en Hogwarts, me llamaban la bruja más brillante de la generación.

– _Y ya de paso, comelibros, repelente, empollona, sabelotodo, sabihonda, siete ciencias…_ – Lo que fuera para cargarse un momento bonito. Oh, sí.

–En serio? – A Scorpius se le abrieron mucho los ojos, mirando a su madre con fascinación. – Hala…!

Hermione volvió a sonreír, esta vez, con más ternura.

–Sí. Y hey, será por algo, no? Vamos, digo yo! – Rió un poco – Ya verás como ésta bruja que tienes delante hará magias de las suyas y convertirá a esta serpiente de aquí – señaló a Draco, que estaba saludando con la cola – en papá.

Scorpius se volvió a abrazar a su madre y le cuando se separó de ella, le sonrió.

–Vale. Yo ahora voy a jugar un rato. – Se deshizo de los brazos de su madre y se fue corriendo a buscar a su hermana, riendo y trotando por los pasillos, cómo si nunca hubiera pasado nada – ELISSA! VAMOS A JUGAR!

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada, sonriendo con dulzura. Su pequeñín podía ser travieso, pero nunca hacía las cosas con malas intenciones. Justo en ese momento, Draco golpeó suavemente la mano de Hermione para tener su atención y le dedicó una mirada. Hermione le acarició la cabeza y se quedó agachada, con la mirada algo perdida. De todos modos, Draco intentó animarla.

–_Este irá directo a Gryffindor, por lo que veo, eh? _

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa débil. Había interpretado esa mirada de un modo diferente del cual él quería que la interpretara. Pero justo en el momento en el cual Hermione iba a abrir la boca, el destino decidió pasarse por ahí e intervenir.

–BUENAS! – Un Harry Potter muy animado saludó, entrando por la puerta principal.

Hermione miró la hora. Las 12:17h. No era un pelín temprano para que llegaran?

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeno, pues nada! :D Este ha sido el capítulo VI! Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis reído! :D Pues nada, ahora a esperar para el siguiente, a ver si los exámenes me dejan un poco de vía libre para escribir, y bueno, pues nada! A seguir leyendo y a seguir disfrutando! Muchísimas gracias, chicos, sois los mejores! :):)**


	7. Que tengo que hacer QUÉ?

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo VII: Que tengo que hacer QUÉ?! **

–Buenaaaas! – Harry Potter apareció detrás de Hermione, sin darse cuenta de la serpiente – Qué tal vamos, Hermione? Todo bien?

Harry se abrazó a ella amistosamente. Pero como cierta personita… ay, no, perdón. Cómo cierta serpientita tenía muchos celos, decidió pegarle un susto de muerte a Harry James Potter. Oh, sí. Y claro, para asustarlo, necesitaba decirle algo para que se cagara de miedo. Y no era nada cómo, por ejemplo: "Quita tus sucias manos de mi esposa, a menos que quieras que te envíe al otro mundo con un avada kedavra, Potter!" sino, algo parecido a… algo parecido a… HEY, ERA VERDAD! Justo en ese preciso instante, se acordó que Harry Potter tenía FÓBIA a los macarrones. No sabía por qué. Era una especie de miedo que tenía. Por la forma o por el agujero? Quien sabe. Quizás también por todos los tipos de salsas que les ponían en los restaurantes italianos… En fin, quién sabe. Cosas macarroniles… ay…

Draco "saltó" de la nada y abrió la boca para "pronunciar" algunas palabras en Parse.

–_Eh, Potter, buenas! Sabes qué hay para comer? Adivina! MACARRONEEEEEEES! _

Harry abrió muchísimo los ojos, se separó de un salto del abrazo de Hermione y se puso a gritar como un loco. Macarrones, señores. Merlín! MA-CA-RRO-NES!

–AAAAAAAAAAAH! MACARRONEEEEEEEEES!

Hermione se quedó con una cara rara. Qué? No, en serio, **qué?** _Macarrones?_

–Harry, pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Macarr–

–NO SIGAS, NO SIGAS, NO SIGAS, NO SIGAS, MERLÍN, JODER, NO SIGAS! – Velocidad del habla normal elevada a 10!

Señoras y señores, a Harry Potter le había dado un ataque de histeria. Ohhh, sí. Uno de los fuertes. Se había encogido y se había puesto sus manos en la cabeza, tirándose el pelo fuertemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, temblaba igual que un corderito indefenso y sudaba cómo si fuese un cerdo. Encima, notaba como sus entrañas estaban empezando a traicionarle. Oh, sí. Harry Potter estaba HIS-TÉ-RI-CO. Y, bueno, para empeorar las cosas…

–Eh, alguien ha dicho macarrones? Nana va a cocinar sus famosos macarrones gratinados!? YUPIIIIII! MACARRONEEEEEEEEEEES! YUPIIIIII!– Elissa en acción! – Ahí va, Potter! Buenas! Qué te cuentas? Oye, te veo un poco nervioso. Ah, deja que adivine! Papá te ha dado un susto de muerte, igual que a todos! Yo por poco no me lo cargo de un hechizo! Pero bueno, sabes cual es la solución a tus problemas? Un buen plato de… MMMMMMMMMMACARRONEEEES!

Draco se estaba literalmente retorciendo de la risa. Ohhh, sí. Retorciéndose divinamente!

–_Este tío esta noche no duerme! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAA! Ríete conmigo, hija mía, mi fiel aprendiz! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! _

Y para el pobre Harry, las cosas fueron de mal a peor…

Luna Lovegood, que era algo "rarita", apareció de la nada detrás de su novio, marido, o lo que quiera que fuera y le susurró una de sus "raritas" cosas a sus "raritos" oídos.

–No te preocupes, Harry. Los macarrones sólo te atacan cuando estás bañado en salsa boloñesa. Y es una mala suerte por que esta noche planeaba jugar un poquito con salsas…

Macarrones y ataques. Macarrones, salsas y ataques. Macarrones, salsas, ataques y juegos nocturnos. El mundo se había vuelto loco! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODERRRRRR!

Y entonces, el ataque de histeria definitivo salió a la luz.

–QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ATORMENTARME CON ESTOS JODIDOS MACARRONES!? – Siseó.

A Elissa se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Joder, lo que acababa de decir…!

–No te gustan los macarrones, Potter!? Halaaaaaaa!

Hermione, que estaba al lado de Draco, por poco no se cae al suelo de la risa. Vale, ya lo había pillado: Harry tenía una fobia macarronil increíble y Draco lo había asustado. Y con las intervenciones de Luna y Elissa… Si es que no había para más! Sólo faltaba que viniesen Narcissa y Scorpius y bailaran el baile de los macarrones con la melodía de la macarena. Sinceramente, eso era demasiado.

Pero Draco se tuvo que calmar, por el amor de Merlín. Tenía que calmarse y llevar al punto a ese asunto. Representaba que necesitaba a Potter como traductor. Por que, hey! Resultaba ser que se había convertido en una serpiente esa misma mañana y nadie sabía hablar en Parse. Y como creía que ya se había divertido suficiente traumatizándolo con el tema de los macarrones, vio como el punto en el cual debía calmarse había llegado y ahora debía serenarse. Y se serenaría. Sí, en serio, se pondría serio. Necesitaba tener una solución rápida a cómo coger y volver a transformarse en humano antes de que cantara un gallo, por que sino, a Draco Malfoy le cogería un trauma de por vida por falta de sexo. Oh, sí.

– _A ver, Potter. Era una trola. No hay macarrones para comer. De todos modos, me apetecía gastarte una broma. Ya sabes, de esas de cuando íbamos al cole juntos, de mal gusto, para que te piques!_ – Harry lo miró de mala manera. Pero si Draco hubiese podido sonreír con arrogancia, lo hubiese hecho – _No, ahora en serio. Como puedes ver, tengo un problema: Soy una jodida serpiente. Me he quedado sin piernas, sin brazos y lo más importante, sin partes bajas. Encima, la comunicación con mi familia se ha reducido a cero. Hermione creía que podía devolverme a la normalidad con la fórmula de una poción de uno de esos libros que yo tengo por ahí, pero resulta que Scorpius se lo ha cargado. Y ahora, tú eres la única persona que puede hacer que me comunique con mi familia para que les diga dónde podríamos encontrar un libro parecido al que ha quemado Scorps._

Harry se quedó mirándolo. Realmente, de algún modo, Draco le daba algo de pena. Es decir, el pobre se había quedado sin sexo! Y por experiencia propia, Harry sabía lo difícil que era para un hombre estarse demasiado tiempo sin sexo. Era una tortura que pocos aguantaban. Y aunque la situación en sí le hiciese una gracia tremenda, Harry Potter no dejaba de tener un muy buen corazón y no le deseaba nada malo a nadie. Ni siquiera a Draco, que, después de todo, lo había ayudado muchísimo cuando Ginny se fugó y lo dejó con los cargos de Albus él sólo. Así que, al fin de cuentas, también se lo debía. Además, Draco era una especie de… podía decir que hasta "hermano" para él. Muy distinto, pero muy igual.

–Oye, Elissa, por qué no vas a buscar a Albus y vais a jugar un ratito con Scorps? El pobre debe estar aburriéndose.

Algo hizo "clic" en el cerebrito de Elissa. Era verdad! Albus! Su mejor amigo! No le había dicho ni hola!

–Ahí va, es verdad! Que Albus también existe! Albuuuuuuuuuuus! Chavaaaaaaaaaal! Holaaaaaaa!

Elissa saludaba a su mejor amigo mientras corría a toda velocidad por los largos pasillos de su mansión. Tanto Hermione como Harry rieron un poco, y si Draco hubiese podido, también lo hubiese hecho. Bueno, pues nada. Ahora tocaba hablar de asuntos algo más serios. Al menos ahora se habían quedado los adultos solos. Era una especie de alivio.

–Pues vaya… Así que así están las cosas…

Hermione se puso seria de repente frunció el ceño, miró primero a Draco y después a Harry, cómo si esperase una respuesta, medio preocupada.

–Qué ha dicho? – preguntó, muerta de curiosidad.

El hecho de poder tener a alguien que le tradujese lo que Draco decía era cómo descubrir el misterio oculto, y eso la fascinaba, en cierto modo.

–Bueno, básicamente me ha contado lo que ha pasado. –Explicó – Ha perdido _ciertas_ partes de su anatomía y dice que echa de menos la comunicación en la familia. También me ha contado lo del libro y Scorpius. Qué mala leche.

–Sí, la verdad es que tienes razón. –suspiró, no sabía si de fastidio o si de resignación – Por que aunque haya sido la bruja más brillante de la generación, no tengo ni idea de cómo devolverlo a su estado normal.

–Pues vaya, menudo chasco…

Hermione bajó la vista, clavando su mirada al suelo.

–Me siento cómo si fuera estúpida.

–_Bienvenida al mundo de las personas normales, querida. Alguna vez todos nos hemos sentido estúpidos._ – Mejor no se iba con tantas ironías ahora que Potter podía entenderle – _Dile que no se preocupe, que daremos con la solución_.

–Draco dice que no te preocupes, que ya darás con la solución. Al fin y al cabo, eres Hermione Grang… –Draco lo amenazó con una mirada. Ahora que era una serpiente, quizás podía aprovechar – digooo, Malfoy. Y cómo inteligente bruja que eres, no tardarás nada en dar con la solución. Ya verás.

–Harry tiene razón, Hermione. – siguió Luna – No va a quedarse como una serpiente para siempre, ya que tú darás con la solución en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Sonrió, pero de repente se puso seria – Pero lo que realmente me pregunto es… si realmente Draco no sabe la solución a su problema. Quiero decir, él estuvo en Slytherin! Tendría que saber ese tipo de cosas.

–_Pues no, no las sé, Looney! Que el emblema de Slytherin fuera una serpiente significaba que los alumnos se comportarían como tal: ser fríos, calculadores y escurridizos. No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de convertirse en serpiente o no!_

–Malfoy, por favor. –dijo Harry con pesadumbre – Cálmate, quieres?

–Qué dice? – preguntó Hermione.

–Oh, nada, simplemente que los Slytherin no saben de eso de transformaciones. Y a parte de eso, le está dando un ataque de histeria.

Hermione alzó una ceja. Un ataque de histeria tan rápido? No era algo típico de Draco, pero todo podía ser. O quizás Harry simplemente estaba exagerando un poco. Quién sabe.

–Y tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cómo podríamos devolver a su forma humana? –Hermione miró a Harry con algo de desesperación. Simplemente no podía imaginarse el hecho de que Draco fuese una serpiente por mucho más tiempo. – Ni la más mínima?

Harry se sintió algo incómodo. Draco lo estaba mirando de muy mala manera, como si dijera "ahora no digas nada que pueda costarte el cuello", Hermione estaba desesperada y Luna se había ido a vigilar a los niños. Suspiró. Lo que a veces tenía que hacer por un amigo...!

–Anda, por qué no vamos al comedor a sentarnos un rato? – ofreció, con un tono de voz algo nervioso – Si puede ser, nosotros dos solos.

–_EH! QUE ES DE MÍ DE QUIÉN VAIS A HABLAR, GAFOTAS!_

Harry se giró y se quedó mirando a Draco. Simplemente, no quería que supiera _qué_ era lo que quería decirle a Hermione, por que era, en cierto modo, bastante humillante para él. Sí, en efecto. Conocía _una posible _solución. Pero primero tenía que contársela a Hermione a solas para que Draco no… perdiese el control, ni los nervios.

Suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil. Cómo diablos convencería a Malfoy para que se fuese a algún otro sitio mientras hablaba con Hermione sobre susodicha solución?

–Sí, Malfoy, ya lo sé. Pero… Bueno, verás. Tengo que hablar con Hermione a solas sobre ciertas cosas de nuestra niñez.

– _Este tío no va para actor. Hasta Elissa miente mejor que él! Bueno, después de todo, Elissa es toda una Malfoy_ –se dijo, con orgullo. Y entonces, se lo espetó en las narices – _Mientes fatal, Potter. En serio. Ridículamente mal. No te da vergüenza que hasta mi hija mayor mienta mucho mejor que tú? _

Touché.

–Pe-pe-pero qué… qué dices! –Harry se puso más rojo que un tomate – N-No estoy mintiendo, no digas tonterías! Además, Elissa es un angelito y NUNCA miente!

–_Este tío… o es tonto, o come pronto. Cuantas mentiras de Elissa se habrá tragado?_ –Eso se lo dijo más para sí que a él – _Repito: mientes __**fatal**__, Potter. _

–Que te digo no estoy mintiendo, joder!

–_No me obligues a darte un plato de macarrones para que aceptes que estás mintiendo de la manera más patética que haya existido jamás en la historia!_

–MACARRONES! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Ataque de histeria al borde! Yupi! – NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, NO ESTOY MINTIENDO, NO ESTOY MINTIENDOOOOOOO!

–_Tendré que obligarte a comer el plato de macarrones, por lo que se ve… Es que no te cansas nunca de mentir como un novato? A ver, de esto, sólo puedo sacar una hipótesis. A ver, entonces,_ _una de dos: O eres sordo… o eres idiota. MIENTES FATAL, POTTER! REPITO, MIENTES HORRIBLEMENTE MAL!_

Esa discusión era, por favor!, de dos niños pequeños. Y por las miradas del ojigris y el ojiverde, Hermione sabía que estaban intentando "ganar" por tener la razón. Infantil, señores. Muy infantil.

–BASTA, YA ESTÁ BIEN, JODER! –Hermione perdió los nervios por completo. Merlín! –

–_Halaaaa! Pero qué fuerte…! Hermione ha dicho un taco! Cuidaoooooo, chavales! Cuidaoooo, cuidadín!_

–Oh, por favor…! Harry, en serio, le doy la razón a Draco, que seguro que te ha dicho que mientes fatal. Y no me pongo de su parte por que sea mi marido y por que lo quiera, ni nada… Es que, Harry… Se nota a leguas que estás mintiendo.

–_ZASCA! EN TODA LA BOCA!_

–Gracias por tu sinceridad, Hermione. No, en serio. Gracias.

–_EH! QUE LO DE LA IRONÍA ES COSA MÍA!_

Harry suspiró con fastidio, lo ignoró e intentó convencer a Hermione para que viniera con él una vez más. Tenía que funcionar! Se negaba a decir _tal_ cosa delante de las narices de Draco! Es que era _DEMASIADO_ ridículo! DEMASIADO!

–Anda, Hermioneeeee! –Casi estaba empujándola – Que tengo que hablarte de una cosaaaaaaa…!

Pero Hermione se zafó.

–Pero qué diablos puede ser tan importante que Draco no pueda estar con nosotros?! En serio, Harry, vamos a hablar _de él_! Sería muy maleducado y descortés hablar sobre él a sus espaldas. Eso no se hace, Harry. Ya has salido de la pubertad, deberías _saberlo_!

–_Eso! Si tienes algo que decir sobre mí, dímelo cuando esté presente! Y sal de tu pubertad de una vez, Potter! _

La presión estaba empezando a crecer. Y Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca para soltarlo. Pero tenía que resistir un poco más. Tenía que convencer a Hermione. Vengaaaaaaaa, solo un poquitoooo...!

–Hermione, _por favor!_ – Suplicó.

–No, Harry! – espetó Hermione, poniendo un tono bastante agudo, a punto de perder los nervios – no sería justo!

–_Esa es mi Gryffindor! Potter, ya estás soltando lo que tengas que decir! _

Y como a Harry no le quedaba ABSOLUTAMENTE ninguna otra opción… Pues… bueno, tuvo que soltarlo. En contra de su voluntad, pero… tuvo que soltarlo igualmente. Cuando Hermione se ponía con su orgullo y su justicia Gryffindor, no había quien le frenase los pies o quién la hiciese cambiar de parecer. Oh, no. Ni el mismísimo Draco tenía el poder de cambiarle la mente a su querida cabezota Hermione. Una cabezota, sí señor.

Y tanto Draco como Hermione se quedaron con la boca abierta ante la solución.

–_Paaaaaaaaaaara, para, para, para el carro, Potter! Un momento! Stop! Dices que yo tengo que hacer __**qué!?**_

**HOLAAAAAAAAA! Ay, cómo lo sientooooo! El cole me está volviendo LOCA! LOCA, LOCA, LOCA, LOCA, LOCA Y LOCA! Los profesores no tienen Hobbys, en serio. Se pasan el tiempo dándome deberes y poniéndome exámenes, y yo me siento muy culpable por no poder subir un capítulo cada dos días! Merlííííííín, me sabe fatal, en serio! A ver, sólo me quedan cinco exámenes durante las próximas dos semanas, así que podéis contar con que, a partir de medianos de diciembre, volveré a escribir con regularidad! Prometido! Y para navidades haré un capítulo especial, con mucha risa y bastante más largo que los capítulos de normal! Lo prometo! Todo por vosotros! :))) Por cierto! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Bien? Habéis reído? :D Espero que sí! Dejadme vuestros comentarios, por fa! :D Pues nada, espero que me perdonéis por haber tardado TANTÍSIMO y espero que hayáis disfrutado MUCHÍSIMO del capítulo! Muchísimas gracias, chicos! Sois los mejoreeeeeeeeeeeeeees! :)))))))! Un besooooooooo!**


	8. Primero meo, luego te lo cuento

**A ver, antes de que me vengan comentarios a lo loco diciéndome que Snape está muerto… En este fic, no lo está. Durante la guerra, Nagini lo dejó muy mal parado, pero no lo suficiente como para matarlo, así que sobrevivió. Y como se dio cuenta de lo bella que era la vida… Bueno, decidió ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Leed y sabréis a qué me refiero ;) **

**Bueno, pues nada, os dejo con este capítulo algo más largo que los otros y bueno, espero que riáis! :D Nada, nada... Ahora, a disfrutar! :) **

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo VIII:** **Primero meo, luego te lo cuento.**

Draco estaba que no salía de sí mismo. Perdón? Que tenía que hacer exactamente… _qué!?_ No, no, no, no, no, no! Eso no era posible! No podía ser! De ninguna de las maneras! No! Es que, simplemente, NO!

–_A ver, Potter. Esto es serio, así que nada de bromas. Qué dices que tengo que hacer!?_

Harry suspiró, acabado. No, no le estaba ni tomando el pelo, ni estaba yendo de guasa, ni le estaba gastando una broma de mal gusto, ni nada por el estilo. Qué va. Eso era lo último de lo que iba. Lo que le había dicho, era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer. Y desgraciadamente, para Draco, no era una cosa muy… cómoda o agradable, por decirlo de alguna manera.

–Malfoy, lo siento mucho, pero… en serio, tienes que hacerlo. – Cogió aire – No hay otra alternativa.

–_Pe-pe-pe-pero! No puedo! No. Qué va. Me niego! NO! _– Si hubiese podido, hubiese cruzado sus brazos y habría puesto morritos, igual que un niñito de 4 años enfadado por que no quiere ir a dar la siesta. – _No quiero._

–Draco, sólo tienes que pedírselo a Snape. – Dijo Hermione, intentando no sonar demasiado incómoda. Ese profesor no le daba gracia en absoluto. Y menos sabiendo lo **GAY** que se había vuelto – No creo que sea difícil para ti, teniendo en cuenta que eras su niño mimado.

Harry rió de un modo algo… incómodo. No sólo era pedírselo. Snape pediría algo a cambio. Y ese cambio era algo ridículo. Bien lo sabían Draco y Harry. Así que, para evitarle un disgusto a Hermione, Harry se puso a hablar en Parse.

–_No quiero, no puedo, me niego! Es todo lo que sabes decir?!_ – se lo dijo en tono de mofa – _A ver, Malfoy. O lo tomas, o lo dejas. Tienes que pedirle a Snape que sea tu peluquero. _

–_Pero es que no… No lo entiendes! No puedo ir y decirle a Snape que quiero que sea mi peluquero para que me dé la maldita poción o el jodido libro que tiene la receta de la poción que me devolverá a un ser humano! Quiero decir, en serio, Potter! Severus Snape es GAY! __**GAY!**_ –Intentó razonar.

–_Y qué hay de malo en eso? Gay o no, da igual! Siempre puedes preguntarle a una persona que te corte el pelo. Por ejemplo, yo le he pedido muchas veces a Hermione que me corte el pelo. _– Dijo con naturalidad.

Ojo! Ataque de celos al canto! Cuidaaaaoooooo, cuidadín!

–_Pues será mejor que vigiles si no quieres que te muerda y te envenene. En serio, Potter, vigila lo que haces con mi mujer! _

–_Solo era un ejemplo para que… Oh, sabes qué? Da igual. Tú pídeselo y ya está. Todos salimos ganando! Tu vuelves a ser humano y vuelves a tener… **ciertas** partes de tu anatomía, la comunicación de tu familia vuelve a subir; y Snape puede dar un par de brincos de maricón y cortarte el pelo de vez en cuando! Qué coño hay de malo en eso!? _

Draco jamás creyó que precisamente eso saldría a la luz. No, qué va. Ni siquiera Hermione lo sabía. Sólo lo sabían él y Snape. Y cómo esa vez vio que mentir no le salvaría el culo esa ocasión en esa situación, no le quedaba otra alternativa de decir la verdad. Y esa verdad era, con sinceridad, realmente vergonzosa para él. Oh, sí. Totalmente embarazosa. Y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso que era Draco y lo que le fastidiaba tener que reconocer cosas que no quería. Merlín, cómo le jodía eso!

Es que joderrr…! Es que era todo demasiado… Demasiado… Arghhhhhh!

Mierda.

Tenía que resignarse. No le quedaba otra.

Cogió aire y empezó a hablar. Eso sería difícil. Ooooh, sí. Muy difícil. Podía decir que hasta dificilísimo. Pero como Malfoy que era, cogería coraje y se lo diría. Pero antes, una pequeña medida de seguridad…

–_Harry James Potter. Te advierto que si ríes o si se lo dices a alguien, BAJO CUALQUIER CIRCUNSTANCIA, te voy a matar. Y va en serio. Palabra de ex-mortífago. _

Ay, ay, ay… Eso se ponía serio! Draco casi NUNCA daba su palabra de ex-mortífago. Más que nada, por que le traía muy malos recuerdos de _ese_ entonces tan oscuro y tan negro. Pero si daba su palabra siendo una serpiente, podía estar seguro de que lo que fuera que estuviese ocultando tenía que ser MUY vergonzoso y embarazoso para que se pusiese así. Así que mejor prometerle que no se reiría y que tampoco se lo diría a nadie si no quería darse por muerto en ese preciso instante. Oh, no. No podía serle útil estar muerto. Para nada.

–_Te prometo que no voy a decir nada. Ahora, suéltalo de una vez!_

–_No puedo pedírselo a Snape… No por que sea gay, ni nada, sino que… más que nada, por que…_ –Si las serpientes pudiesen ponerse rojas, señores…! – _Por que… a ver. Te lo diré de otro modo. En primero y en segundo, por qué crees que llevaba el pelo tan endiabladamente engominado?_

–_Y yo qué sé! Quizás por que eras un niño mimado, consentido, egocéntrico, presum–_

–_VALE, LO HE PILLADO, AHORA CÁLLATE! No, no lo hacía por eso. Resulta que… bueno… Mi padre cerró un contr-_

Pero entonces, Hermione se puso histérica e interrumpió. Le ponía de los santísimos nervios estar en un círculo de conversación y no tener ni idea de lo que se estaba diciendo. Era cómo… Cómo un inglés entre dos chinos!

–Harry, te importaría decirme de qué diablos estáis hablando tú y Draco!?

–_Dile la verdad y te mato, Potter._ – Amenazó.

–_Menuda confianza le tienes a tu mujer, no?_ – Se mofó. Entonces cambió al inglés normal – No, nada… Dice que no quiere pedírselo. Estaba a punto de decirme por qué, pero entonces tú…

Y con lo histérica que estaba, no pudo reaccionar ni nada más ni nada menos que con más histeria. Bien! Yupi! Fiesta! Histeriaaa! Bieeeeeeeeen!

–Me estás echando las culpas, Harry? Pero qué morro! No hay derecho! Te pido ayuda, y me echas las culpas! Encima, ni me dices qué es lo que te ha dicho Draco! Quieres ayudar o no?! Pues entonces, empieza a contar!

–_ZASCA!_ _Sobrevive a eso, Potter!_

–No, Hermione, es que…

–ES QUE QUÉ!?

–Es que no me lo ha dicho.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Sabía que Harry mentía fatal, pero esto ya era ir demasiado lejos. Con todo el morro del mundo le acababa de decir que Draco no le había dicho nada. Pues vale, vale! Quería echarle las culpas? Pues vale, adelante! Ella no jugaría con sus reglas. No, qué va.

–Oh, sabes qué!? Si eres tan incompetente como para no decir nada y ser un inútil total en este tema, será mejor que me dedique a seguir buscando algún libro con alguna poción para que Draco vuelva a ser normal, por que con tu ayuda, no vamos a ninguna parte, Potter!

Hermione bufó, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Y vaya si se fue! Con un humor de perros. El portazo que dio la puerta de la biblioteca, unos… 50 metros alejados de donde estaban Harry y Draco también se oyó.

–_Bien hecho, Potter! No, en serio! Buen trabajo! Sabes lo que tendré que hacer para volver a ponerla de buen humor? Es más, tienes idea de __**cómo**__ tendré que hacerlo, pedazo de listillo!? No tengo a Mini Malfoy, por si lo has olvidado, idiota!_

Harry suspiró y no dijo nada. Hermione era una muy buena amiga, pero cuando no le creía, no le creía y punto, no había más.

Pero ahora debía concentrarse en otra cosa. En el tema principal: En lo que Draco le estaba contando. A ver, si el hecho de que Severus Snape fuese gay no era suficiente, cuál era el motivo de querer negarse hasta por las malas de preguntarle si le podía cortar el pelo de vez en cuando? Simplemente, no lo entendía. Y si Draco no colaboraba un poquito más, no lograría ni entenderlo, ni ayudarle. Y sinceramente, no creía que eso fuese lo que tenían en mente ninguno de los dos. Draco quería volver a la normalidad, joder si quería!, y Harry quería deshacerse de ese tema en cuanto antes, mejor. Por que, sinceramente, no estaba él de humor como para hacer de traductor.

Miró a su alrededor y no vio a nadie, pero por si acaso, habló en Parse para que nadie lo entendiera. Por si las moscas. No fuese a ser que alguno de los niños Malfoy o Potter se dedicasen a escuchar ese tipo de cosas por puro entretenimiento. Y de los Malfoy, teniendo a Draco como padre, y sabiendo lo cínico que éste podía llegar a ser, sin intención de ofender a nadie, no le sorprendería en absoluto. Así que, muy por si las moscas, se dirigió a Draco en Parse.

–_A ver, Malfoy. Qué decías de tu padre?_

Si Draco hubiese podido suspirar, suspiraría. Por qué no podía haberse olvidado? Ahh, sí, vaaale! Por que si se hubiese olvidado, su solución iría al trullo, ya que, su gran hijo Scorpius Axel Malfoy, había quemado el libro que tenía el hechizo o la poción que lo devolvería a la normalidad! Ahh, vaaale, era por eso…! Vale, ahora todo tenía sentido, y ahora, señores, todo era una mierda con patas pinchada de un palo.

–_Anda, vayamos a mi despacho. Si mis hijos te ven hablando conmigo en un idioma que escuchado parece que tengas un déficit mental, van a pensar que estás loco. Y aunque me parecería extremadamente gracioso, soy su padre y no puedo permitir eso por que sé que te quieren y no seré yo quién les prive de eso y te ridiculice delante de ellos. Así que, antes de que te pillen hablando como un retrasado, sígueme._

Draco empezó a arrastrarse por los pasadizos de su mansión hasta llegar hasta la puerta de su despacho. Pero antes de que pudiese pedirle a Potter que abriera la puerta, tuvo… un… Bueno, digamos que tuvo un pequeeeeeño e insignificaaaaante problemilla.

–_Potter…_

–_Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?_ – Preguntó, bufando. Lo único que tenía en mente era poder ayudar de una vez para que su mejor amiga no estuviese cabreada con él.

–_Cómo coño representa… que __**mean**__ las SERPIENTES?!_

Harry se quedó con los ojos como platos. _Qué?_

–_Cómo que cómo me– MALFOY! NO ME JODAS!_

Si las collejas pudiesen repartirse con sólo mirar a una persona… Ay, cuantas le habría repartido ya a Potter… Ay…!

–_Todavía tengo control sobre mi vejiga, pedazo de imbécil!_ –Le espetó – _Pero cómo coño representa que tengo que hacerlo!? Dónde representa que tengo que mear!? _

–_Y yo qué sé! En el váter, quizás?!_

Ambos hombres, tanto humano como serpiente, estaban al borde de un ataque de nervios. Draco estaba en el suelo, moviendo su cabeza sin parar y retorciendo su cuerpo, mientras iba dando latigazos con su cola contra el suelo; y Harry estaba tirándose del pelo, mirando al techo y dando pataditas al suelo, exactamente igual que un niño pequeño. Clavado! Pero, ups! Desgraciadamente, le pisó la cola. Y tal y como el Karma y la Ley de Murphy lo querían, Harry James Potter acertó de pleno y le pisó justo en donde Hermione le había pillado la cola con la puerta esa misma mañana. Oh, sí.

–_AAAAAAAAAAAH! IDIOTA, IMBECIL, JODER! QUITA TU SUCIO PIE DE ENCIMA DE MI COLA, JODER! AAAAH! GRADUATE LAS GAFAS, PEDAZO DE GAFOTAS CICATRIZADO! JODERRRRRRRRR! MI COLAAAAAAAA!_

–_TIENES MI PIERNA ENROSCADA CON TU CUERPO, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, SUÉLTAME Y PODRÉ QUITAR EL PUTO PIE DE… AAAAAAAAH! PARA DE APRETAAAAAR! AAAAAAAAH!_

Entonces, por fin, Harry pudo levantar el pie, y Draco pudo darse un respiro. Qué alivio, por Merlín! Ay…!

Pero las cosas se pusieron todavía peores, señores. Harry había pisado justo encima de la vejiga de Draco y _ahora sí_ que tenía que ir al baño con urgencia.

– _POTTER, LA HAS CAGADO! AHORA SÍ QUE TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO, Y YO NO SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE RÁPIDO COMO PARA LLEGAR SIN DEJARME IR EN EL CAMINO! HAZ ALGO!_

–_Y YO QUÉ COÑO PRETENDES QUE HAGA!?_

–_Y YO QUÉ SÉ, JODER! USA TU CEREBRO POR UNA VEZ EN LA VIDA! LLEVAME EN BRAZOS, O ALGO, PERO DATE PRISA, JODER! ESTOY A PUNTO DE MEARME ENCIMA!_

Y tal cómo estaban las cosas, llenas de histeria, Harry hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, cogió al pobre Draco por la cola, y tiró de ella, arrastrándole por los suelos a toda velocidad, obviamente, conduciéndolo al baño más lejano que conocía: el baño de invitados, justo en la entrada, a unos… más o menos a unos 250 metros de donde estaban, y todo eso, con dos pisos de escaleras de por medio.

Hasta que por fin, llegaron hasta ese puñetero baño. Harry abrió la puerta con mucha velocidad y, con un impulso y una fuerza desconocidos para él, tiró a Draco dentro de esa habitación con un váter para que, el pobre, después de tantas escaleras y tanto arrastro por los suelos, pudiera por fin mear en paz. Pero, claro, el Karma decidió divertirse algo más.

–_POTTEEEEEEEEEEER!_

–_MERLÍN, __**QUÉ!?**__ AHORA, __**QUÉ!?**_ – Histeria, señores. Histeria al 100%.

–_LA TAPA DEL VÁTER ESTÁ CERRADAAAA! _

–_QUÉ!? NO ME JODAS, MALFOY!_

–_ERES SORDO O TONTO!? LA TAPA DEL VATER ESTA CERRADA, JODER! ENTRA, ABRELA Y DATE PRISA, JODER, QUE ESTOY QUE ME MEOOOOOOO! _

–_Que Merlín me proteja…! _– Mejor cogerse un poco de fuerzas antes de entrar.

Entonces, con una rapidez increíble, entró, se dirigió a la tapa del váter, la abrió y, con una cara de asco total, cogió a Draco y lo puso encima del váter… y todo eso… lo hizo sin mirar, así que… El pobre Draco no estaba ENCIMA de la tapa del váter, sino que DENTRO de ella. Encima, al pobre Harry le dio un impulso bastante rápido e inesperado, y… bueno, así como estaban las cosas, todo tan histérico y lleno de nervios… pues…

– _COÑO, COÑO, COÑO, COÑO, COÑO!_ _POTTER, PERO QUÉ HACES!? PERO QUÉ HACES, IMBECIL!? __**QUÉ HACES?! **_

–_Eh?_

–_PERO QUÉ COÑO HACES TIRANDO DE LA CADENA, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! _

–_COÑO! MALFOY! JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER!_

–_SÁCAME DE AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! AAAAAAAH! _

"Sácame de aquí". Con razón, señores. Con razón. A ver, todo el mundo sabía que cuando se tiraba de una cadena del váter, el agua se iba a la cloaca haciendo una especie de torbellino en el agua. Un torbellino no dejaba de ser algo que daba muchas vueltas y que tiraba hacia abajo. Así que, el pobre Draco, a parte de marearse con tantas vueltas, estaba a punto de irse a las cloacas a nadar un ratito. Y ya de paso, estaba a punto de vomitar.

Pero Harry James Potter volvió a ser un héroe y lo impidió. Cómo? Bueeeeeeno… Le cogió del cuello al… vigésimo tercer intento de sacarlo de ahí, tiró bien fuerte, y, tal y como eran las cosas, se cargó el tubo que conducía a las cloacas. Pero, hey! Al menos, lo que importaba en realidad, era que lo había sacado de ahí y lo había salvado, no? Era importante, nadie podía restregarle por la cara que todo el baño se estuviese inundando a causa de tal estropicio…

Una vez hubo salvado a Draco y hubo reparado esa tubería con un _reparo_, Harry se tiró al suelo, completamente empapado por todo el agua del váter que le había salpicado al sacar a Draco de ahí, y Draco… Bueno, al menos Draco ya no tenía que mear.

–_Mira que eres imbécil, Potter. Tiras a una serpiente al váter y tiras de la cadena. Cuando __**tú**_ _te conviertas en un ratón, en un hurón o en cualquier animal pequeño que exista y tengas que ir al baño, yo haré lo mismo y también tiraré de la cadena!_

Harry decidió ignorarlo y quedarse ahí tirado, con la respiración bastante agitada por lo que acababa de pasar. Definitivamente, de locos. De completos locos, señores. En serio, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Entonces, Draco volvió a entrar en acción.

–_Levanta tu culo del suelo y muévete. Vamos a mi despacho a hablar sobre lo de mi padre._

Harry bufó. A Malfoy siempre le había gustado mucho dar órdenes…

–_Que te den, Malfoy… En serio, que te den. _

–_Calla, levanta y camina. _

Qué remedio. Harry tuvo que resignarse y acatarse a las órdenes de Draco. Así pues, suspirando, se levantó, con toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo empapada y con el pelo completamente alborotado y se dispuso a caminar, con una cara y unas pintas de querer irse a la cama y dormir. Sí… Eso era lo que realmente quería en esos precisos momentos.

Se dirigieron otra vez al despacho de Draco, no sin alguna dificultad por el camino. Entonces, por fin, llegaron a la puerta y, sin el Karma o Murphy de por medio, entraron en el despacho de una buena vez y se sentaron al sofá para hablar.

El despacho de Draco estaba bastante bien decorado. Era una habitación bastante grande con contrastes de madera clara y oscura. A la derecha, había un sofá de cuero negro delante de una hoguera, con una mesita baja de cristal de por medio. En el centro, había una mesa de escritorio bastante antigua, dándole ese típico toque mágico al despacho, llena de papeles, libretas, plumas y demás, adornada con una silla de estudio de cuero negro y un enorme ventanal de fondo. Y la izquierda estaba decorada con un montón de estantes llenos de libros, pergaminos y papeles sueltos. La sala olía, cómo no, a menta fresca. Típico de un Malfoy, sobre todo de Draco. Ese era muy su estilo.

Harry se sentó y Draco se puso delante de la hoguera, dejando que su mirada se perdiese. Ahora era uno de esos momentos en los que tocaba ponerse serio, dejando la ironía y la guasa de lado.

En la mesita de cristal había una botella de whiskey de fuego de los buenos y un par de vasos. Harry suponía que los tomarían Draco y Hermione cuando estaban estresados, o algo. Sí, seguramente sería eso, por que la botella de whiskey se veía relativamente llena. Los Malfoy nunca habían sido mucho de alcohol, por lo que podía observar. Pero a veces, cuando era necesario, bebían. Bebían y por la mañana tenían una resaca que no se aguantaban. Pero eso sólo pasaba a veces. Y esas veces, eran muy pocas.

–_Sírvete_. – Ofreció Draco. – _Tú mismo_.

–_Gracias_.

–_Potter, puedes hablarme en inglés normal en esta sala. Esta habitación está hechizada con magia negra. Nadie nos oirá._

Harry puso una mirada rara y se desplazó lo más lejos posible de Draco. "Nadie nos oirá". Qué grima, por Merlín…!

–Vale, pero esto ha sonado más gay de lo necesario.

Draco rodó sus ojos de serpiente. El gay en todo el asunto era Snape, no él! Merlín! Gay, decía…! Qué idiota.

–_Oh, cállate, sírvete, tómate un puto trago y presta atención, Potter!_

Harry obedeció, bastante a gusto, debía decir. Ese Whiskey no estaba mal. Era seco, con un toque de amargura que dejaba disfrutar del placer a su lengua.

–Reserva del 82. Vaya, Malfoy, cómo te lo montas, no?

–_Soy un Malfoy, asquerosamente rico, qué esperabas?_ – Sacó su parte arrogante durante esos pocos segundos, pero luego, volvió a serenarse. O al menos, a intentarlo. De su boca no salían nada más que idióticos titubeos, poco típicos de él. – _Lo de mi padre y Snape… Y lo de que he de pedírselo… Bueno, verás…_

–Oh, no me toques las bolas de Quidditch y escúpelo de una vez, Malfoy!

– "_Bolas de Quidditch"? En serio? Joder, ahora entiendo por que tienes tantos complejos, si el más grande es de tal razón de peso! En serio, tener bolitas de Quidditch debe ser algo tormentoso. Nunca has intentado ir a un… Cómo los llama Hermione…? Ah, sí! A un psicólogo, o algo así? Por que complejo de bolitas es un complejo que…!_

Harry por poco no le tira el Whiskey de fuego por encima. Pero qué cara tan dura tenía Draco Malfoy cuando se lo proponía, en serio…! Qué cara! Qué morro!

–MALFOY! CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ Y SUELTA LO QUE TENGAS QUE SOLTAR, JODER!

–_Eh! Que aquí el que da las órdenes soy yo!_ – Se mofó – _Ay, en fin. A ver, Potter. Lo que pasa es que, hace años, mi padre cerró un contrato con Snape. Y bueno, Snape… ya me conocía de antes y me había cortado el pelo, y todo lo que quieras. Pero…_

–Pero…? – La curiosidad estaba empezando a hacer sus efectos.

–_Pero cuando tú llegaste al colegio, le dio una especie de no-se-qué y se deprimió mucho._

–Ajá, y?

–_Pues coño! Que estoy traumatizado! Tú sabes lo mucho que bebió ese profesor todos esos años?!_

–Espeeeeeeeeeeeeeera un momento. Alto, alto, alto, alto, alto. Para. Eso, a ti, teóricamente, qué debería importarte si era ÉL el que estaba borracho y depresivo y no tú?

–_Pues coño! Usa tu cerebro! Estaba borracho y tenía que cortarme el pelo! Tienes idea de cómo se pasó!? Me cortó el pelo al cero, Potter! Al puto cero! Yo, Draco Malfoy, CALVO, Potter. CALVO! Entiendes ahora por qué no puedo ir a pedirle tal libro o tal poción!? Por que me pediría que fuese mi peluquero, joder! _

No sabía si eran los efectos del whiskey o si era la historia que Draco le acababa de contar, pero el hecho estaba en que Harry James Potter estalló en risas. Pero justo entonces, un boom sonó de la otra habitación.

**BUENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! :D Hala, cuanto tiempo! Sí, lo séeee! Mil años más tarde, y por fin he actualizado! Yupiiii! Pero hey, en serio! Ya sólo tengo que escribir un examen más y entonces tengo vacaciones de navidad! YUJUUUUU! Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad! :D:D:D:D :D Bueno, nada, y qué tal? Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Espero que hayáis reído! A mi me ha hecho bastante gracia el hecho de escribirlo, me lo he pasado muy bien :D Espero que vosotros también os lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndolo! Me dejáis vuestras opiniones sobre vuestras partes favoritas? :) Me encanta recibir reviews! Gracias chicos! Sois los mejoreeeeeeees!**


	9. DRACO!

**Buenas! A ver, gente. Tengo un par de cositas que decir…:  
A ver, ya que me han dado muchísimos deberes estas Navidades (echadle las culpas a los profes, por favor), no tendré mucho tiempo para escribir, por ello, haré este capítulo algo más largo que de normal. Si los normales acostumbran a ser de… yo que sé, de 2000 palabras, intentaré hacer este capítulo de 4000, así tenéis algo que leer y quizás también para reír :) **

**Por cierto, aviso importante! El final de este capítulo contiene algo que es algo explícito. Si no te gusta, no lo leas, yo no me voy a hacer al cargo de ninguna de las consecuencias! Ya está, ya lo he dicho! Ahora sí que tú eres el responsable de tus propios actos! **

**Bueno, pues nada. Aquí os dejo con este capítulo especial! Gracias chicos, sois los mejores!**

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo IX:** **DRACO! **

–Oh, por Merlín, que os den a todos de una buena vez, joder!

Sí. Una muy pero que muy estresada Hermione acababa de salir de la sala de pociones. Y no solo estresada, señores, sino que estresada y explotada. El boom que se acababa de oír provenía de su habitación. Oh, sí. Y no solo el boom, sino que el mal humor y los tacos también venían de allí.

Un par de curiosos Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter salieron del despacho de susodicha serpiente para ver lo que había pasado con la pobre Hermione. Draco llevaba sus preocupaciones encima por que era su marido y la quería mucho, y Harry las llevaba encima por que era su amigo del alma y tampoco le deseaba nada malo. Pero al salir de la habitación y al mirar por el pasadizo, no vieron nada.

–Hermione? – Llamó Harry – Dónde estás?

Un lejano y de muy malas pulgas comentado "Estoy en la ducha, pedazo de imbécil! Dónde voy a estar sino con este pedazo de explosión!?" se oyó des del piso de arriba, donde estaba la habitación de Draco y Hermione. Eso, al menos, dejó a los hombres un poco más tranquilos. No sólo por el mero hecho de que estuviese bien, sino por que una ducha siempre la tranquilizaba y la dejaba de buen humor. Y es que era precisamente eso lo que necesitaba: una buena dosis de buen humor y ya de paso, chistes a punta pala. Por que des de que había interpretado que Harry no quería ayudarla con lo de Draco, Hermione estaba hecha toda una furia, llevaba un humor de perros encima, que ya nadie sabía cómo quitárselo! Y eso, no le gustaba a absolutamente nadie. No, qué va. No, señor. A nadie, a nadie. Ya que todo el mundo sabía que, Hermione Jane Malfoy cabreada, era peligrosa. Oh, sí. _Muy_ peligrosa.

La boa blanca y el león con gafas redondas se quedaron pasmados en el pasadizo, sin hacer nada en absoluto. Más bien, sin tener ni idea de lo que hacer. Ahora que Draco le había contado lo de su trauma con Snape, ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir hablando del tema. Harry sabía bien que, con ese trauma del pelo, sabiendo lo estrictos que eran todos y cada uno de los Malfoy con sus respectivas melenas rubias, Draco no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo y que no iría a ver a ese profesor que sólo soñaba con ser peluquero una vez más en su vida a cambio de un libro de pociones. Las cosas eran así, no había más! Pero si Draco no cambiaba de parecer, tendría un pequeño problemilla a lo que a sus partes nobles se refiere: estarían desaparecidas durante más tiempo y eso no sólo sería peor para él, sino que también para Hermione. Y si la leona dorada se ponía de ese humor de perros cada vez que intentara hacer la poción correcta y se equivocara en algo, sumado al mal humor que tendría por mucha falta de buen sexo, señores, las cosas acabarían no sólo muy mal, sino que también fatal. Acabaría siendo un completo caos, una completa casa de locos. Y eso… no lo quería nadie, verdad?

–_Bueno, vale, y ahora qué?_ – Preguntó Draco, con tono cansino. Se estaba empezando a cansar de esa broma de mal gusto.

–Pues… La verdad? – Draco se quedó mirándolo. Harry se limitó a suspirar – Pues después de casi haberte desaguado por el retrete y después de haberme contado tu trauma, no tengo ni idea de qué hacer. –Justo ahí, se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el techo – Y si vamos a ver a tus hijos, a Albus y a Luna? Deben estar preguntándose dónde estamos.

Draco asintió. Por una vez en la vida, Potter había tenido una buena idea. Tenía que reconocerlo, no le costaba nada. Ahora simplemente irían hacia el comedor y se pondrían a vigilar a sus respectivos hijos, mientras esperaban a que Hermione saliese de su ducha para empezar a comer. Sí, era un buen pasatiempo, tenía que reconocerlo.

Harry empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos, pero se dio cuenta de que Draco se había quedado quieto. Qué diablos le pasaría ahora? Merlín, cómo tuviese que ir otra vez al váter, Harry juraba por todos y cada unos de los magos que conocía que, esta vez, no lo acompañaría. Oh, no. Qué va. No estaba por repetir el numerillo de hacía quince minutos. No es que le hubiese hecho demasiada gracia tener que _acompañar_ a _Draco Malfoy_ fuese serpiente o no, al retrete. Por que, a ver, siendo realistas, a qué hombre, a no ser que sea padre y acompañe a su hijo pequeño para ayudarle, le gustaría que le acompañaran al baño? Para qué? Para ponerse de lado y decir: "Eh, tío, qué tal va tu meadita? Todo bien ahí abajo?". Anda, no jodamos, señores, por favor! No podía haberse quedado parado por eso! …Verdad? _Verdad?!_

–Malfoy, qué diablos te pasa ahora!? –Preguntó, con un tono bastante histérico y agudo, muy parecido al de una chica.

Pero por suerte, Draco no estaba quieto por la razón que Harry pensaba. Uf, pero qué alivio, por Merlín! Que alivio!

–_Potter, tú realmente crees que tengo ganas de que alguien me vuelva a pisar la cola?_ –Preguntó él, obviamente, ironizándolo todo – _Está claro que no, no? Pues hala, andando!_

Harry no supo si suspirar o reír. O andar. Sí, realmente, la última siempre era su mejor opción, así que para evitarse cualquier tipo de comentario irónico de Draco, al que no tuviera ni idea de qué o cómo responder, calló y se puso a andar.

Y andando, andando, ambos llegaron al comedor, donde supuestamente, tenían que estar Luna, Albus y los hijos de Malfoy. Qué representaba que había pasado ahí? Se estaban dedicando a jugar al escondite? Por que a parte de vacío, ese sitio era bastante más silencioso que un jodido cementerio! Representaba que querían asustarlos, o qué? O simplemente se habían largado, así, por las buenas?

–Albus? Luna? –Llamaba Harry.

–_Elissa? Scorpius?_ – Llamaba Draco, sin caer que estaba abriendo su boca de serpiente y amenazando. – _Eo? Chiiiiiiiiicoooooos… _

Harry se quedó mirándolo con cara rara. Qué coño representaba que estaba haciendo? Ni idea. Seguramente sería su instinto paternal. Pero, joder. Tenía que acordarse de que era una serpiente y que, a pesar de que Elissa y Scorpius fuesen con tales confianzas, así como Albus y Luna también, también debía entender que todos le tenían una especie de respeto que iba tirando hacia al cague! Así que, ni que fuese tan sólo un poquito, no podía vigilar? Era tanto pedir? En serio? Tanto? Pues, vaya…

–Malfoy, en serio. Vas a asustar a tu propia familia si sigues con la boca abierta.

–_Es para que salgan gritando de sus escondites, idiota. Ya sé que todo el mundo está cagado de mi forma de serpiente, y si me pongo "agresivo" y abro la boca, van a salir de sus escondites y no tendremos que jugar a esto! Tú crees que yo estoy para que hasta mis propios hijos me den sustos, después del susto que me he llevado yo cuando has tirado de la cadena del váter, Potter?_

Harry estuvo a punto de contestar, pero meditó. Draco tenía su punto, así que optó que mejor era callar y acatarse a lo que había dicho. Quizás hasta irían a salir, quién sabe.

O quizás no.

–_A ver, Potter. Una de dos: o se han largado, o tu novia tiene a mis hijos y al tuyo encerrados en algún armario, tapándoles la boca para que no se les escape absolutamente nada. Resumiendo, secuestrados. Yo opto por la útlima, que dicen que la ultima no falla nunca._

–Cómo puedes pensar así de Luna, Malfoy?! En serio, puede que sea algo rarita, pero no está tan loca como para…

Harry dijo la palabra clave: "rarita". Justo en ese momento, una teatralmente dolida y cabreada Luna y los mequetrefes salieron disparados del querido armario de pociones de Draco, obviamente, rompiendo algún que otro pote con alguna poción obviamente única o dificilísima de producir. No se había pasado días y noches, sudando sudor y lágrimas haciendo esas endiabladas pociones. Noooooooo, qué vaaaaaaaaa...! Pero claro, se trataba otra vez del Karma. Otra vez del puto Karma. Si es que ese Karma nunca se cansaría de hacer putadas a la gente. Qué vaaaaa! Si ese era precisamente su pasatiempo favorito! Hacerle putadas a la boa blanca Draco Malfoy! Yupi! Fiesta! Encima, el Karma quería que la loca de Luna estuviese cabreada. Nada, "pá pasá el tiempo!".

–Los mini-elfos voladores invisibles me acaban de decir que le has dicho a Draco que soy rara. – Dijo, con su carita inocente, pero con aires místicos de cabreo. – Y los mini-elfos invisibles nunca mienten, Harry.

Draco, que no era mal padre, intentó proteger a sus hijos de Luna, ahora que todavía tenía la oportunidad y, estirando la cola, les tocó una pierna a cada uno y les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, en señal de que se alejaran de ella. Para que lo entendieran algo mejor, les envió una mirada Malfoy que decía claramente: _Looney está muy loca, chicos! Loquísima! Escondeos! Moveos! Esos mini-elfos son peligrosos de verdad!_ Pero sus hijos, que al principio no lograban descifrar qué era lo que quería comunicarles su padre, se pusieron a susurrar de forma militar, con el pack de nombres cutres incluidos, para ponerse de acuerdo en su siguiente movimiento.

–_Amante de_ _Hipogrifos_ a _Librus quemadus_, me recibes? Cambio!

–Te recibo, _Amante de_ _Hipogrifos__!_ Cambio! 

–El jefe _Boa blanca_ está dándonos _la mirada M_! Cambio!

–_La mirada M_!? –Dijo Scorpius, totalmente sorprendido. La mirada M era _**la mirada.**__ Oh, sí_. – Madre mía, debe tratarse de algo serio! Cambio!

–En efecto, _Librus quemadus!_ Intuyo que el jefe _Boa blanca _quiere comunicarnos que la _rubia rarita_ está loca! Tenemos que ir a nuestro refugio! Rápido! Cambio y corto!

Y así, las dos cabecitas platino rubias, una llena de ricitos y la otra completamente lisa, se pusieron a correr como dos locos y fueron a su refugio: detrás de su padre.

–_Con lo fácil que es ponerse a correr detrás mío sin nombres cutres y sin tonterías, y vais vosotros y os complicáis la vida a más no poder comunicándoos como soldados. Encima muggles! "Amante de Hipogrifos" y "Librus quemadus", en seeeeerio! Y qué diablos es la mirada M? Quién diablos os ha enseñado eso, por Merlín?! Looney!?_ –Les espetó Draco mentalmente, rodando sus ojos de serpiente. – _Pero eso de "jefe boa blanca" me ha gustado, lo admito. Anda, ahora larguémonos de aquí antes de que la cosa se ponga fea! _

Draco se giró, enroscando por el camino las piernas de sus hijos para darles a entender que fueran con él, y los Malfoy se dieron el piro, dejando a los Potter discutir con toda tranquilidad. Sí, era precisamente eso lo que necesitarían. Paz y tranquilidad para poder discutir sobre esos temas tan delicados que también contenían mini-elfos invisibles y demás. Lástima que al pobre Albus… también le tocase estar allí. La próxima vez, Elissa y Scorpius tendrían que asegurarse de que le enseñaban qué diablos era "la mirada M" y también le dieran un nombre raro para que pudiese venir con ellos y se salvara el pellejo de situaciones cómo esa. Mini Potter no tenía por qué aguantar eso, por Merlín. Allí, hasta Draco Malfoy se compadecía del pobre chico.

–Papá, dónde está mamá? Y qué es lo que le pasa? – Preguntó Scorpius – Antes la he visto muy enfadada.

–Cierto, yo también la he visto muy enfadada. Iba diciendo algo parecido a… a… Cómo era…

Draco se había quedado mirando a su hija. Que dijese de una vez qué demonios era lo que Hermione había dicho si no quería matarlo ahí mismo de curiosidad, por Merlín y Morgana! Que lo soltase de una vez, por favor!

–Algo parecido a… –Elissa se estaba mordiendo una yema del dedo con cuidado. Un tic que había sacado de Draco cuando se ponía a pensar – a… Ah, sí! Estaba diciendo algo como "Si es que Harry nunca colabora, siempre me deja el trabajo sucio a mí! Claaaaro, como **yo** era la que se encerraba horas y horas en la biblioteca de Hogwarts para obtener información y él solo la recibía, ahora no le da la gana ayudar a los demás!" Y luego… Bueno, mejor lo otro no lo digo. Por si acaso no me atacas de las palabrotas…

Si Draco sólo pudiese reír sin asustar a sus hijos…! Ay, la carcajada que se habría dado. Si había un show mejor que el que tenía en casa cada vez que Hermione Jane Malfoy daba rienda suelta a todos y a cada uno de los tacos que conocía, por favor, que lo avisaran. Por que cuando Hermione se ponía a recitar palabrotas, no había quien la parase! Además, la forma en lo que los decía, era demasiado! Ponía caras raras y más no poder e imitaba ese gesto de italianos a la perfección! Realmente, no había mejor show que ese. No lo había, no podía haberlo. "El show de Hermione" era un show que era único en esa casa, en Londres, en Europa y en el mundo mágico. Y nadie, nadie, nadie, nadie! Podría igualar el número de carcajadas que le daban a Draco Malfoy cada vez que Hermione decidía ponerse de presentadora de su propio show. Pero lástima, resultaba ser que era serpiente y que estaba delante de sus hijos, así que, por esa vez, no podía permitirse el lujo de partirse en dos de risa y tirarse al suelo sin que a sus hijos les cogiese un trauma o sin que pensaran que estaba completamente loco. Así que, por el momento, decidió callar y hacerles algún gesto que les indicara que fueran a jugar a sus habitaciones y que no salieran hasta que llamaran a comer. Y, gracias a Merlín, los buenos chicos lo entendieron a la primera… y lo entendieron sin sus nombres cutres.

Draco se había quedado solo en el pasadizo, pensando en qué sería lo siguiente que haría. A ver, no era tan rematadamente tonto como para volver al comedor, interrumpir una discusión entre Potter y Looney y quedarse frito por ello. Tampoco era que quisiera jugar con sus hijos. No por el hecho de no querer, sino por el hecho de no poder. No podía jugar sin ellos sin piernas ni brazos! Y por mucho que le apeteciese ahora, no podía. Luego tenía a su madre, pero después del numerito de las tetas y del ataque de risa… No, Draco no estaba tan loco como para ir a verla. Entonces…

Hermione. Sí, Hermione. Seguramente ya habría salido de la ducha y podía estar con ella un rato. Hasta quizás podría intentar comentarle lo que Potter le había dicho sobre Snape y el tema de la peluquería, al menos, podría intentarlo. Sabía que su dulce esposa Hermione siempre tenía esa especie de sexto sentido con el cual lo entendía todo. Daba igual si se trataba de hablar con una serpiente o con un hipogrifo. Daba igual! Hermione siempre lo entendía. Así que, si lo intentaba, tampoco perdía demasiado. Así que acabó decidiéndose por ir a su habitación. Quizás tenía suerte y la cazaba desnuda!

Se arrastró del pasadizo hasta delante de la puerta de su habitación. BINGO! Hermione la había dejado medio abierta! Se deslizó dentro de su habitación y se las apañó de algún modo para reunir fuerzas y acabar cerrando esa puerta tan pesada. Entonces, se dio la vuelta, con los más perversos pensamientos y buscó a una Hermione desnuda o en ropa interior provocativamente sexy con la mirada.

…Pero nada. Su agudo oído detectaba todavía el sonido de la bañera mágica todavía chorreando, por tanto, Hermione todavía estaría en el agua, intentando relajarse y despejar su mente. Era lo que normalmente hacía cuando estaba muy preocupada o enfrascada en algo. Justo como en esa misma situación. No había manera de encontrar una poción similar o igual, y tampoco encontraba ningún tipo de hechizo que devolviera a su Draco a la normalidad. Y eso la molestaba a más no poder. Y en susodichos casos, buena era una buen zambullido en la bañera mágica.

–_Bueno, pues a esperar se ha dicho! Me subiré a la cama y subiré la cabeza en cuanto salga. Si le pego un susto, sabe Merlín que no me dejará verla desnuda! Y a pesar de estar temporáneamente sin mini-Malfoy, eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo hombre y no quiera verla desnuda!_

Y así fue. Draco fue directo hacia su cama ya hecha y se puso a esperar. Miró al reloj. Eran las 13.04h. Pero no pasaba nada. Sólo era cuestión de ponerse a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

ZzZzZzZzZz… Q-qué…?

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia…

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Y a esperar.

Ding-Ding! El reloj dio las 14.00h. 56 minutos hacía que Draco estaba esperando. Y por qué no decirlo también, los niños y los Potter también. Des de las 12.17h. Y ahora eran las 14.00h.

…

PERO BUENO, PERO CUANTO TIEMPO NECESITABA ESA BRUJA PARA DARSE UN BAÑO, JODER! Era un baño, NO SE TRATABA DE 4000 BAÑOS SEGUIDOS! Era uno sólo! UNO! En serio que necesitaba TANTO rato para salir de la bañera, o es que se había quedado dormida!?

Draco estaba por salir de la cama y arrastrarse hacia el baño, abrir esa puerta de marfil blanca que comunicaba con su enorme baño e ir a rescatar a Hermione de allí! Pero justo cuando iba a moverse, la puerta hizo "Clic"! Y entonces, salió su preciosa y empapada mujer del baño, con el pelo mojado, pegado a sus hombros y espaldas, todavía goteando a chorros, y con su preciosísimo cuerpo enrollado en una toalla. Concretamente, en la suya, en la de Draco. Seguramente Hermione quería tenerlo ni que fuera así.

–Draco! Pero qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Hermione sorprendida por su visita

–_También es mi habitación, no? Tendré el derecho a entrar, digo yo… verdad?_ –Ironía, dulce, dulce ironía…!

–Es que ha pasado algo malo con Harry o con los niños? – prosiguió Hermione.

Cabeza hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha. Odiaba no poder serle un poco más preciso. Como contarle que todo estaba bien, a parte de que a Luna se le había ido la olla?

–Vale, intuyo que eso es a medias, será que sólo se trata de una pequeñez. Déjame que adivine… Harry y Luna?

Derecha.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. Seguramente, Luna había sido algo lunática y ahora el pobre Harry estaba pagando con ello.

–Y los niños qué, como están? Jugando por ahí?

Derecha.

–Con Albus?

Izquierda.

–Ay, pobrecito… –Hermione no pudo evitar reír otra vez – Pobrecito niño.

–_Qué tierna eres, cariño. Qué compasión tienes con mini-Potter. Y no me refiero a las partes bajas del gafotas, para que lo sepas!_

–Y bueno, Draco –Siguió Hermione, poniéndose de espaldas y dejando caer la toalla, hasta la cintura, de modo que los senos quedasen al aire, pero no el trasero – supongo que tú habrás hablado con Harry con una mínima decencia y habrás cambiado de opinión, de modo que le preguntarás a Snape que sea tu peluquero, no?

Ni derecha, ni izquierda. Draco se había quedado de piedra. De piedra, pasmado, quieto, tieso. Y aunque fuese una serpiente, la boca se le había hecho agua: Hermione había girado un poco la cabeza y como no tenía los brazos cruzados, se le veía el perfil de uno de sus pechos. Y claro, serpiente o mago normal y corriente, Draco Malfoy continuaba siendo un hombre, y en lugar de centrar su atención principal en los ojos de Hermione, que es donde debería estar mayor parte de ella, estaba más claro que el agua que estaba totalmente centrado –O quizás hipnotizado – en su pecho.

–A ver, cuál me pongo…? El azul marino con esos bordados plateados, el verde oscuro con el estampado bordado de rosas, o el negro, el más sencillo…? – Hermione hablaba más para sí que para Draco, mientras elegía qué sostén ponerse.

–_EL VERDE, EL VERDE, EL VERDE!_

–Pero, bueno, ahora contesta, Dray… –Decía, todavía sin haber elegido del todo, pero ignorando el hecho de que a Draco se le estuviese cayendo la baba con el tema del sostén – Has cambiado de opinión o no? –Hermione lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Pero otra vez, ni derecha, ni izquierda.

–Draco, qué…? Oh, será posible! ERES UN CERDO! – MIERDA! Hermione se había dado cuenta y acababa de cruzar los brazos.

Si las serpientes pudiesen enseñar lo arrogantes que eran, por favor…!

–_Muy aguda, mi amor. Soy una serpiente, pero bueno. Ahora, hazme un favor y ponte el sujetador verde._ –Se mofó Draco. Le encantaba ver a Hermione así de roja por la vergüenza, prácticamente idéntica a un tomate – _Ahora, qué decías?_

–Draco, no me hagas perder la paciencia y dime si has cambiado de opinión o no!

Izquierda. Claro que no! Si tampoco venía a decirle eso!

–No? Entonces, qué quieres decirme?

–_Claro, querida, te lo diré con palabras. Sobretodo, con palabras que entiendas._ –Draco se quedó mirándola escéptico.

–Vale, ya lo pillo, no hace falta que me mires así! Querías contarme algo que le has contado a Harry, me equivoco? – Y entonces, volvió a hablar otra vez para sí, concentrándose en su ropa. Hermione se había puesto, en efecto, el sujetador verde y estaba cerrándolo – Ahora… A ver, a ver, dónde están las braguitas de conjunto…

Y Draco volvió a desconcentrarse. Sólo que ahora, en lugar de sus pechos, era su culito. En su culito bonito y redondito.

–_BRAGUITAS DE CONJUNTO!? DULCE MERLÍN, CUÁNTO HACE QUE LAS TIENES?!_ –Cómo echaba de menos a Mini-Malfoy en esos momentos…

El destino, definitivamente, no estaba de su parte. Hermione ya se había puesto las braguitas y había dejado caer la toalla al suelo, de modo que su curvado y perfecto cuerpo quedase al descubierto, sólo cubierto por ese conjunto tan sensual, del cual Draco Malfoy no sabía su existencia.

–Vaya, pues estas braguitas son bastante más finas de lo que parecían! –Se giró para mirar cómo le había quedado su pequeño culito – Ahí va, pero si esto es un tanga! Bueno, da igual… –Entonces, Hermione acabó por rematarlo, tirando un poco de la tira de goma del tanga y soltándolo de golpe – así más sexy!

–_DONDE COÑO ESTÁ MINI-MALFOY CUANDO MÁS SE LE NECESITA!?_ – Cierta boa blanca estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios!

A ver, normalmente, si hubiese sido un mago normal y corriente en forma humana, Draco ya se habría tirado encima de Hermione y la hubiese empapado a besos! Pero como era una serpiente, tenía que joderse. Qué dura era la vida de una serpiente…

…Encima, Hermione pasaba olímpicamente de él! Se lo ponía todo en una bandeja de plata de la cual él no podía coger absolutamente nada! No tenía ningún tipo de compasión! Era sensualmente cruel!

–A ver, dónde están los pantalones que quería ponerme… –se inclinó, de modo que sus partes traseras quedaran firmes, tersas y bien expuestas – Ahí están! Ay, no, que no son esos… Mh…

–_Hermione. Jane. Malfoy._ – Draco estaba a nada de perder su autocontrol sobre esa situación.

–Mh… Dónde estarán… Los muy… –Se inclinó todavía un poquiiiiiiiiiiito más.

–_TE LO ADVIERTO,_ _TE LA ESTÁS JUGANDO, HERMIONE!_

Y entonces, justo entonces… La gota que colmó el vaso.

–Ay, jolín con mi pelo! Deja de molestar! – Tiró su pelo empapado hacia atrás, dando un golpe contra sus espaldas, abriendo el cierre del sujetador y goteando como si le fuera la vida en ello, dejando toda su espalda y su trasero bien mojado. – Ay, esto está muuuuuucho mejor…!

–_Vale, esto ya no lo aguanto más! Estoy demasiado caliente! _

Entonces, de repente, Draco se transformó en humano otra vez, y se tiró encima de Hermione.

–DRACO! ERES TÚ! –Exclamó Hermione, atrapada en sus brazos. Pero fue callada por un fogoso beso. Draco Malfoy, en definitiva, ya no podía más.

**Buenaaaaaaaaaas! Qué, ha gustado? :) Espero que sí! Ahora os he dejado con las ganas de seguir leyendo, eeeeh? Hahhaha :D Soy un poco fresca, lo sé :D  
A ver, tengo algo que decir: Yo ya soy bastante consciente de que vosotros os tomáis todo el tiempo del mundo, como quien dice, para leeros un capítulo o la historia entera, por eso estoy bastante agradecida. Peeeeeeeero… A ver, digamos que, para tener ideas, necesito comentarios y opiniones. En el último capítulo os lo pedí y solo recibí un review :( me puse algo triste y tengo que admitir que me enfadé un poco por que escribí como… yo que sé, 3500 palabras o algo así en época de exámenes y bueno… solo una persona comentó. Lo dicho, yo ya sé que vosotros os tomáis todo el tiempo y os estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero, por favor, dejadme vuestras opiniones, sean buenas o malas, para que pueda saber más o menos qué rumbo irá tomando la historia! Esta vez, me gustaría recibir al menos 5 comentarios. Porfa pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! :) :3 **

**Bueno, pues nada más :) Gracias, chicos, sois los mejores! :) **


	10. Un buen polvo

**FELIZ NADVIDAD! (con algo de retraso :D)**

**AVISO! El principio de este capítulo (si más no, todo el capítulo en sí) es MUY PERO QUE MUY específico a lo que al sexo *sucio* se refiere. Si eres una persona sensible y todo eso, no te recomiendo que lo leas. Ya está, a partir de aquí, no me hago cargo de las consecuencias! Os recomiendo leeros este capítulo con la canción "The devil makes us sin". Le da cierto ambiente sensual, y creo que es pegadizo al siguiente tema. ;) **

**Ahora, a disfrutar! Gracias, chicos, sois los mejores! :D**

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo X:** **Un buen polvo. **

–DRACO! ERES TÚ! Pero, qué…? Cómo, por qu–

–Calla, Hermione… Joder, calla, por favor, calla! – Ordenó él, atacando su boca con su lengua.

Draco, que estaba desnudo de su transformación, estaba besando a Hermione con sublime desesperación. Ella, complacida y satisfecha pero algo confusa, estaba atrapada debajo de él entre sus brazos, se movía algo nerviosa e intentaba bajarle los humos a su querido mago.

–Draco, esp… Oh, dulce merl– Mmmm! Oh, Drac… esper… espera… Draco, no pod– Oh, dulce Merlín… Ah, sí… así… oh, Dray…! No, esper… Para… aaaah, Merlííííin! MMMH!

Draco estaba muy a lo suyo, muy a su salsa, besando a Hermione no solo en la boca, sino que también por su cuerpo. Y no era que la besase dulcemente, precisamente. La besaba con desesperación, asegurándose de que le dejara un par de chupetones bien marcados en sitios como el cuello, la clavícula, alguna parte de su pecho, su vientre y otras cositas más por debajo de éste. Y es que estaba desesperado por besarla así, por hacerle el amor o tener sexo salvaje con ella. Oh, sí. Draco Malfoy necesitaba una buena sesión de sexo duro a la de YA. Sino, simplemente, explotaba. Y ahora que Mini-Malfoy había vuelto… hey! Tenía que aprovechar, no?

Hermione, por su parte, no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si dejarse llevar por el placer que Draco le proporcionaba a su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear, suspirar y gemir con un tono de voz notablemente alto y claro, dejando claro que estaba haciendo el amor con Draco… o si quería destrozar el momentazo que ambos estaban experimentando en esos precisos instantes y razonar con la mente. Y es que Hermione se encontraba en una encrucijada. Si se dejaba llevar, olvidaría por completo que Draco había sido una serpiente y dejaría que las cosas transcurriesen su curso como si nada hubiera pasado, sin pensar en que quizás podría haber el peligro de que Draco, al no tomar ningún tipo de poción que le asegurase por completo el hecho de quedarse PARA SIEMPRE en forma humana, se volviese a transformar en boa. Por otra parte, si se ponía a razonar precisamente _ahora_, Draco se enfadaría mucho con ella. Y un enfado, en esos momentos, era lo último que necesitaba, teniendo en cuenta la "mañanita de ensueño" que había llevado ella. Así que… qué haría? Se arriesgaría… o se dejaría llevar? Merlín, por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil!?

Los roncos gemidos y jadeos del mismísimo Draco la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Estaba empezando a decir cosas sucias, incoherentes. Tal y como se ponía siempre que tenían sexo salvaje. Y aunque en estado normal nunca lo admitiría, a Hermione le encantaba y le ponía a cien por hora. Draco siendo sucio era de lo mejor que había. Oh, sí.

–Hermione… oh, Merlín, joder, Hermione, estoy _tan_ caliente… _Tanto_…! Ni te imaginas lo cachondo que voy! Ah, diossss, sí…! Merlín, Hermione, quiero follarte aquí mismo, ya! –Jadeaba él, en contra de la piel de su cuello – Joder, Hermione…! Joder, joder, joderrrrrr!

Draco estaba mordiendo la piel de su cuello y su hombro derecha con fuerza, asegurándose de que las marcas de sus dientes quedaran ahí, mientras masajeaba y abofeteaba sus pechos y pellizcaba y torcía sus rosados pezones. Quería oír a Hermione gritar, gritar su nombre por todo lo alto. Quería que hasta Potter y Looney, que estaban dos pisos por debajo de ellos, se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Quería que fuese obvio. No, qué va. MUCHO MÁS QUE OBVIO. Oh, sí. Muchísimo más. Él quería oírla gritar como si fuera un loco desesperado, como si sin sus gritos no pudiera vivir.

Y Hermione se lo daba. Gemía, jadeaba y gritaba, mientras le apretaba los hombros con fuerza, clavándole las uñas, trazando un sendero hacia su nuca, justo donde las raíces de su pelo comenzaban. Tiraba de su pelo platino rubio, lo acariciaba con brusquedad, rascaba su nuca, dejándole finos trazados de marcas rojas por sus largas y perfectas uñas, por lo que recibía apretones en los pechos, mordiscos en su clavícula y roncos gruñidos de Draco como respuesta.

Draco había llegado con su boca hasta sus pechos, haciendo las mil y una maravillas con ellos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos, mordiéndolos. Además de eso, había deslizado sus manos hacia sus caderas, manteniéndola quieta para que arquear la espalda se le hiciese incómodo, para mantenerla quieta al fin y al cabo, de modo que literalmente rogara para que le diera más placer. Mucho más placer.

–Draco! Merlín, joder, Draco! –Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con el ceño fruncido y se estaba mordiendo medio labio inferior con tal fuerza, hasta el punto de que sangrara un poquito. – Draco, joder! Aaaah, joderrrrr! Mmmmmm!

Draco gruñó con arrogancia mientras mordía un pezón. Entonces alzó un poco su cabeza y la miró con una cara sugestiva, mientras ya había deslizado sus manos hacia sus piernas, acariciando con poca dulzura pero siempre con cuidado esa zona tan delicada de Hermione, su clítoris, haciendo que gritara, gritara y gritara aún más.

–AH, DRACO! AH, JODER! MMMH! – No podía contenerse. Tener la boca de Draco en sus pechos, mordiéndola, estimulándole los pechos de _ese_ modo y su mano con sus largos y finos dedos jugando con su zona más íntima y delicada la volvía simplemente loca. Y no podía hacer nada más que gritar. – JODER, DRACO, POR FAVOR!

La boca de Draco bajó por debajo de sus pechos e iba deslizándose hacia abajo constantemente, sin dejar de morder con todo rastro de cordura completamente perdida. Perdida, fuera del mapa, desaparecida. Mordiendo esa dulce, fina y tersa piel de su leona cómo si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras seguía jugando y jugando con los labios de su zona más íntima, amenazando con entrar con un dedo pero sin hacerlo. Necesitaba tanto oír cómo rogaba por ellos, sentir cómo estaba a punto de correrse sin lograrlo sin su ayuda. Necesitaba oírla _suplicar_. Suplicar por lo que quería.

Justo entonces, la boca de Draco llegó por encima del sitio donde estaban sus manos, encima de esas bragas verdes de conjunto. Sin cordura y sin aviso, se las quitó de un modo salvaje, incorporándose y volviéndose a posicionar entre sus piernas, reuniéndose con sus manos, a punto de darle lo que ella y sobre todo él, quería. Y era justo allí, en ese sitio y en ese momento, con ambos tirados en el suelo, completamente desnudos, que Draco sólo quería oírla suplicar. Suplicar cómo si fuera la vida en ello. Suplicar hasta que no pudiese más. Quería que le suplicase lo mucho que quería… no, lo mucho que _deseaba, que __**anhelaba**_que, oh, Merlín, POR FAVOR, se la tirase ahí mismo, del modo más violento y salvaje que conociese, sin cortarse ni un solo segundo, sin dudar. Simplemente, que lo hiciera. Sin dulzura, sin cariño. Él y ella, ahora mismo, querían _sexo_. _Sexo duro_.

Draco jugueteaba con su clítoris con sus largos dedos, haciendo pequeños y veloces círculos.

–Joder, Draco… Joder, joder, joder… –Hermione susurraba por el enorme placer que estaba recibiendo. Gemía de un modo muy agudo y su respiración era mucho más que agitada. Era exageradamente pesada. – Aaaaah… Mmmmh! Más… Más…

–Más, qué, Hermione? – Hermione no dijo nada. Draco sonrió arrogantemente. – Vaya, no vas a decir nada…? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… –Draco se alzó hasta quedar a la altura de su oreja – Así no vamos a ninguna parte, gatita…

Entonces, una pausa. Sólo de milisegundos.

Una caricia larga y suave, des del agujero de su vagina hasta su clítoris.

Otro gemido de Hermione.

Entonces, de repente, un cachete, una bofetada. Justo ahí.

Hermione se estremeció, arqueó la espalda y gritó de una mezcla de placer y dolor.

Draco sonrió arrogantemente para sí.

–Sé que te encanta que toque ahí. Que _te pegue_ ahí. –La respiración de Hermione se iba acelerando con cada palabra que Draco pronunciaba – Pero sé que te gusta más cuando estoy moviéndome dentro de ti, igual que si fuese un animal en celo, haciéndote gritar mi nombre… –Lamió su lóbulo y lo mordió. Luego sopló aire frío. – Dime lo que quieres, fiera… _Dímelo_.

Hermione, a parte de que respiraba como una presa huyendo de su depredador, seguía callada. Aunque reconocía que le encantaba cuando Draco la hablaba así, siempre sentía cierto sentimiento vergonzoso, si más no, embarazoso, que le impedía hablar cómo él quería que hablase. Y eso, siempre que tenían de ese sexo como el que tenían ahora, siempre le costaba largas, largas y placenteras torturas sexuales. Y, aunque nunca se lo dijese a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, ni siquiera al más mismísimo Draco, le encantaba. Pero eso, hasta sin decirlo, Draco lo sabía.

–_Dilo_. –Ordenó – Dime que quieres que te eche el mejor polvo de tu vida, fiera. _Dímelo_. _Ruégamelo_.

Hermione simplemente gimió, no pudo decir nada. Y aunque Mini-Malfoy empezara a quejarse por lo duro que estaba y por el dolor que le causaba eso, Draco no cedería hasta que su princesa Gryffindor se lo rogara de tal modo, que él decidiese penetrarla con tal intensidad, que creería que le habría robado la virginidad dos veces. Pero al ver que Hermione seguía callada, Draco volvió a pegarla _justo ahí_.

–AH, DIOS! JODER! –Gritó Hermione, con el ceño mucho más que fruncido por el placer. – DRACO! POR FAVOR!

_Buena chica, fiera. Vas por buen camino. _

Draco volvió a reír arrogantemente, dándose un toque mucho más que sensual. _Ese hombre era, con razón, el dios del Sexo en Slytherin._

–Por favor, _qué_, Hermione?

La ayudaría un poquito, le introduciría un dedo en su portal. Quizás así…

Hermione tragó aire en seco al repentino tacto de los largos dedos de Draco en el interior de ella, masturbándola de _ese_ modo. Decir que era orgásmico se quedaba corto. Muy corto. Cortísimo.

–AAAAAH, JOD– MMMH! POR… POR FAV… **OH, DIOS!** DRACO, POR FAVOR! – Hermione se encontraba suplicando – _POR FAVOR!_

–_DILO!_ – Draco sacó sus dedos y la volvió pegar _ahí_ – _DILO, FIERA, DILO!_

Entonces, con lo desquiciadamente caliente y sensualmente desquiciada que estaba Hermione ya a esas alturas, cogió a Draco por su pelo y acercó su cara a la suya, de modo que el contacto visual no pudiese romperse.

Entonces, justo entonces, Hermione dijo lo que Draco quería oír con tanta desesperación.

–Será mejor que me eches el mejor polvo de tu vida, pervertido desquiciado…

–Vaya, fiera, me amenazas? – Draco rió sexualmente. Entonces, posicionándose, le susurró al oído algo que la dejó empapada – No vas a poder moverte de las agujetas, Malfoy!

Y sin más, Draco le separó las piernas a Hermione y embistió dentro de ella con brutalidad, con fiereza, sin dulzura o cariño. No estaba haciendo el amor con ella. No, qué va. Estaba teniendo sexo con ella, y eso eran dos cosas muy distintas. Bien lo sabían ellos dos. Hacer el amor y sexo. Sexo que, a pesar de no haberle faltado nada más que unas pocas horas, echaba mucho de menos.

Sus embestidas eran fuertes, brutales, veloces, seguidas, _demandantes_. Pero no eran dolorosas, de hecho, iban cargadas de placer. De un placer que los llenaba a él y a ella, a ambos. De un placer que ni uno ni el otro sabía ni podía llegar a describir. Era un cosquilleo mezclado con placer, quizás con una pizca de dolor. Pero esa mera descripción no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos de la realidad. Esas embestidas los llenaban a eso elevado a 1000 y mucho más. Era tan… tan suyo, tan de ellos.

Sólo se oían gritos y gemidos a un alto volumen.

–AH! JODER, HERMIONE! DULCE MERLÍN, ESTÁS EMPAPADA! JODER! HERMIONE!

–DRACO! OH, DIOS! DRACO! –Hermione había echado su cabeza hacia atrás mientras movía sus caderas al rapidísimo ritmo de las embestidas de la persona, de la cual gritaba el nombre – DRACO!

Hermione tenía a Draco bien cogido por la espalda, dándole una especie de masaje que lo relajaba y lo tensaba al mismo tiempo, mientras que lo intentaba tirar todavía más hacia ella. Intentaba acercárselo, por que aunque estuviesen fundidos en uno, a ninguno le parecía lo suficiente cerca. Necesitaban algo. Y es que el poderoso orgasmo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y Draco sólo podía darle todavía más fuerza y más velocidad a sus embestidas. Pero cierto, todavía necesitaban algo. Algo _más_. Necesitaban esa oleada perfectamente completa de placer, necesitaban esa completa unión. Necesitaban derramar sus mieles, sus dulces venenos el uno en el otro. Necesitaban _más_ el uno del otro. _Más_. Siempre _más_.

Y justo cuando ese dulce veneno blanco salió de los interiores de ambos, nublándoles la vista hasta el punto de dejarlos temblando; justo cuando Draco salió de ella de un golpe y se echó a su lado, completamente bañado de sudor y con la respiración muchísimo más que agitada; justo cuando estrechó sus brazos y la abrazó posesivamente a él; justo entonces, sintieron ese _algo más_ que les faltaba.

Se miraron a los ojos. Entonces, se echaron a reír. Eran las 14.29h y nadie había comido todavía.

Y ellos… bueno, ellos todavía estaban desnudos, tirados en el suelo, jadeando sin parar, recién salidos de un buen polvo.


	11. Con las manos en la masa

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :) **

**A ver, por una gran idea de azu23blood, le dedico este capítulo. Muchas gracias! :) **

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo XI:** **Con las manos en la masa**

Draco y Hermione estaban en el suelo de su habitación, abrazados y desnudos, a las dos y media del mediodía, teniendo invitados en casa que no habían ni comido. Los niños estarían jugando y los Potter-Lovegood estarían discutiendo. Pero ellos hacían como si nada, sonriéndose tirados en el suelo, en silencio, ignorando cualquier cosa que no fueran ellos mismos. Ella acariciándole el pecho y él acariciándole su suave pelo castaño rizado, ambos con la mirada perdida en el techo, sintiéndose acogidos por ese cómodo mar de silencio tan lleno de amor.

Pero la curiosidad de Hermione dio rienda suelta, y el silencio no tuvo nada más que hacer allí.

–Cómo lo has hecho para transformarte, Dray? – Preguntó suavemente, acariciándole el pecho con uno de sus dedos, haciendo pequeños circulitos – Quiero decir… Sin pociones, ni hechizos, ni nada de eso…

Draco rió con picardía. Si lo supiese…! Si simplemente tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que había provocado en su cuerpo hacía media hora…! UUUy, probablemente se asustaría.

–Bueno, digamos que me lo has provocado tú. Tu selección de ropa interior ha sido demasiado… –buscaba una palabra que describiese con cuidado lo que le había causado a su cuerpo – demasiado… sugestiva, digamos.

–Sugestiva? – Hermione alzó una ceja y esbozó una sonrisita – Cómo que sugestiva?

Draco rió más, la tiró un poco más hacia él y le dio un beso en el pelo. A veces su Hermione podía ser tan inocente…!

–Sí, sugestiva. Puede que fuera una serpiente, pero seguía siendo tan hombre como lo soy ahora. Y bueno, tu conjunto me provocó tanto que llamé a Mini-Malfoy y vino! – Rió de buena gana, pero entonces se puso un poco serio – A propósito, hablando de serpientes… Antes de transformarme y tener sexo contigo, yo venía a decirte algo, Hermione.

–Qué? –Frunció algo el ceño – Ha pasado algo malo?

–No, mi amor, no es eso, no te preocupes. –La tranquilizó él – Yo, en principio, solo venía a contarte lo que ha pasado con Potter.

–Ajá… Y bien?

–Bueno, pues nada… que me he negado. – Hermione bufó con molestia – Hermione, vamos, no bufes así! No puedo pedírselo! Es que… –Ahí se puso rojo. _ESO_ sorprendió a Hermione a más no poder. Draco Malfoy rojo! – A ver, por qué crees que en los dos primeros años en Hogwarts iba SIEMPRE engominado?

–Y yo que sé! Diversión? Aburrimiento, quizás?

–Ha. Ha. Ha., Hermione. Pero qué graciosa eres, por favor…! – Draco rodó sus ojos – Claro que no lo hacía por eso, tontita! Lo hacía para que mi pelo… Bueno, el resto de pelo que me quedaba; se viese más largo.

–_Más_ largo? –Hermione lo miró de reojo – Draco, si lo tenías larguísimo por ser un chico!

–ESO era lo que pensaba todo el mundo, pero no era así! Me ponía gomina para disimular lo que Snape me hizo! Por que… él me… me… –Ahí se estaba quedando cortito. No podía continuar, se veía demasiado abochornado al siquiera pensar en ello – Me… Bueno, me intentó… me…

–Suéltalo de una vez! –La curiosidad se estaba comiendo a Hermione enterita!– Te qué, Draco?

Entonces, Draco explotó. Al cuerno todo!

–Me rapó al cero, vale? –Y así, idéntico a un niño pequeño enfadado por que no le dan una chocolatina, es decir, haciendo más morros que un perro bulldog, Draco Malfoy cruzo los brazos de manera infantil y se puso más rojo que un tomate, señores! – Al cero!

Hermione se quedó de piedra, pasmada, quieta, tiesa unos segundos que, para el pobre de Draco, fueron muchísimo más que incómodos. Y es que su silencio… bueno, no tenía efectos muy positivos en él. Podría decirse que lo estaban torturando tanto por dentro, que era capaz de vestirse, coger una escoba, irse a las montañas y dejarse caer. _ESO_ le parecía _bastante mejor_ que estarse al lado de Hermione callada sin saber cómo reaccionar. Al fin y al cabo, Hermione no era de esas que dejaban que sus reacciones fueran fáciles de predecir.

–Hermione? – preguntó, zarandeándola dulcemente – Hermione, dime algo, por favor! Tu silencio me está matando!

Entonces… bueno, pues nada, que pasó lo obvio y Hermione casi se ahoga en sus propias carcajadas.

–HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ! OH, MERLÍN SANTO, DRACO MALFOY CALVO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAH! POBRECITO, EL TRAUMA QUE DEBES LLEVAR ENCIMA! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! NO ME ESTRAÑA EN ABSOLUTO QUE TE NIEGUES! HAHAHAHAHAAAA! –Igual que una croqueta se movía Hermione por los suelos – MI ESTÓMAGO, POR MERLÍN! PERO QUÉ RISA! HAHAHHAHAHHA!

Qué vergüenza estaba pasando el pobre Draco. El pobre Draco Malfoy. No era una vergüenza normal y corriente, qué va. A eso se le llamaba VERGÜENZA AJENA. Hermione Malfoy, su propia esposa, con la que acababa de echar un muy buen polvo, se estaba riendo de él en toda su cara, en todas sus narices! Y eso… bueno, pues eso le fastidiaba bastante. Es que, a ver, _él_ era el cabeza de familia! _Él_ podía reírse de las situaciones de los demás, pero nadie podía reírse de él! Era… era… argh! Era INJUSTO!

–Has acabado?

Pero Hermione continuaba. Continuaba y reía y reía y reía sin parar. Así que Draco, ya algo cansado de sus crueles carcajadas, decidió hacerle una broma para que parara… pero solo consiguió meter la pata _todavía_ más al fondo! Oh, sí!

–HERMIONE, ESTOY EMBARAZADO!

Y justo ahí, justo en el punto donde Hermione se había a puesto a reír igual que una jodida histérica sin remedio, riendo a tres octavas más agudas de lo normal, aguantándose el estómago con fuerza, rodando por los suelos como si quisiera amasarlos y más roja que un tomate por la fuerza que los músculos de su cara estaban usando, justo ahí, su subconsciente hizo su aparición divina y se dispuso a hablar con Draco.

–_Pero qué coño… Pero qué gilipolleces dices, pedazo de subnormal!_ – le regañó – _Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así, gilipuá!*_ _Embarazado, dice el muy estúpido…! Un inepto y un estúpido, Draco Malfoy, eso es lo que eres!_ _En serio, mira lo que has hecho! Tu mujer riéndose de ti en tu propia cara! Es que eres idiota, chaval!_

–HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH! UN CALVO EMBARAZADO! AHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHA! MERLÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍN, PERO QUÉ BUENOOO! HHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Y entonces, la cagada del siglo. Y no por parte de Draco, señores míos. No, no, no. Qué va. Justo en ese momento, dónde se encontraban una Hermione histérica y un Draco que se sentía estúpido a más no poder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió en seco. Y debo recordaros, queridos señores míos, que Draco y Hermione estaban desnudos. Oh, sí. Estaban tal y como sus madres _embarazadas_ los trajeron al mundo: Con las partes vergonzosas al aire.

Entonces, todos los presentes se pusieron a gritar a los cuatro vientos. Oh, sí. A los cuatro vientos.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hermione se había escondido detrás de Draco y Draco había cogido de algún sitio alguna toalla que le tapara las partes íntimas. Por que, no. No se trataba ni de Scorpius, ni de Elissa. Qué va. Se trataba de Albus. De Albus Severus Potter. Y es que el pobre simplemente quería avisarlos que los Potter-Lovegood ya habían hecho las paces y que Scorpius y Elissa habían estado jugando con él y que ahora todo el mundo tenía hambre y que los estaban esperando. Pero el pobre niñito, al abrir la puerta de esa habitación, se encontró al tío Draco en forma HUMANA y a la tía Hermione desnudos, y… bueno, nada, pues eso. Que se los encontró desnudos y le cogió el trauma de su vida.

–A-Ahí va, A-Albus! –Tartamudeó Hermione, rojísima – Q-qué haces aquí? –Entonces se puso a reír como una tonta – Has perdido algo?

El pobre niñito se había quedado de piedra, cierto, pero tuvo las energías y fuerzas suficientes para decir que no con la cabeza.

–Oye, Mini-Potter –Dijo Draco, intentando sacar su parte más paternal que tenía, para no asustar todavía más al pobre crío. Pareció ser que había funcionado y el niño se había calmado en seco. – Por qué no vas a decirles a todos que ahora bajamos a comer? Diles que en 10 minutos estamos ahí.

Pero en lugar de hacerle caso, Albus Potter cayó en sus rodillas y se puso a llorar a todo pulmón.

–Pero qué diab– Mini-Potter, pero qué te pasa? –Preguntó Draco, algo confuso por la situación.

El pobre niñito sólo podía jadear y llorar. Y mientras Draco, con la toalla de Hermione enroscada alrededor de su cintura se había acercado a él para consolarlo, Hermione había cogido las sábanas de su cama y se había "vestido", digamos, con ellas. Entonces se reunió con Draco y Albus y sacó, al igual que Draco, la parte más maternal que tenía. Algo tenía que pasar con el pobre niño para que le diesen esos cambios de humor.

–Albus, pequeño, pero qué pasa? –Preguntó, abrazándolo y acariciándole el pelo – Qué pasa, Albus? –Pero el niño continuaba gimiendo – Shh… Shh… ya está, Albus. Ya está. Anda, dile a la tía Hermione qué es lo que pasa.

–Y al tío Draco también, Mini-Potter. Anda, qué te pasa?

–Es que… Antes, cuando papá y Luna estaban discutiendo, me han dejado ir a jugar con Elissa y Scorps… y… y… cuando he vuelto… cuando he vuelto…

Y el niño se puso a llorar otra vez inconsolablemente. Vale, algo había pasado. Y si Albus estaba llorando así… pues vamos, no sería nada bueno.

–Vale, Albus, tranquilízate. –Hermione le cogió su carita, le secó las lágrimas y le sonrió – Haremos una cosa. El tío Draco y la tía Hermione van a vestirse mientras tú te esperas fuera. Cuando salgamos, iremos los tres a ver qué es lo que ha pasado con Harry y Luna y lo arreglaremos, vale? –Le dio un besito en la frente –Anda, ve, ahora salimos.

Y aunque el niño tuviera una cara de desconfianza y, como si quisiera decir que ya nada lo arreglaba, simplemente se resignó a asentir y a salir de la habitación a esperar en el pasillo mientras sus tíos se vestían.

Una vez solos en su habitación, Draco y Hermione se miraron con caras de no saber qué decir. Así que simplemente se dedicaron a buscar la ropa que se pondrían.

–Pobre niño… – Dijo Draco – Suficiente debe tener con tener a Looney cómo madrastra, va aguantar vernos a nosotros dos desnudos. Encima, en un momento de histeria!

–Draco! –Hermione lo pegó dulcemente en su brazo izquierdo.

–Au! Hermione, pero a ti qué mosca te ha picado? –Hermione lo miró con muy mala cara – Qué? Hermione, sólo me estoy solidarizando con Mini-Potter! Qué tiene de eso malo?

–Ya sabes lo que tiene de malo, Draco. Tienes que decir _eso_ de Luna?

–Soy _realista_, mi querida Hermione.

–Oh, Draco, por favor. –Hermione rodó sus ojos. – Luna no está loca, ni es una lunática, ni se la tiene que llevar al manicomio ni nada. Simplemente… Luna es… bueno… especial.

–Es _muy_ especial, Hermione. Oye, tú sabías que es capaz de _invocar_ a mini-elfos invisibles que le chivan las cosas que la gente dice de ella?

–Pero qué dices! Mini-elfos invisibles?

–Lo que oyes. Esos mini-elfos invisibles _son peligrosos._ Y además, nuestros hijos han _huido_ de ella.

–Cómo que han huido?

–Pues eso, que han huido. Tú te acababas de ir a la ducha y Potter y yo los hemos ido a buscar. Potter ha dicho que Looney era _rarita_ y entonces se ha puesto furiosa y ha invocado a esos mini-elfos invisibles. Entonces, después de unos cuantos nombres cutres al más estilo Muggle, han huido conmigo.

–Nombres cutres al estilo Muggle?

–Me estás haciendo el eco? – Hermione bufó y lo miró de reojo, con retintín. Ante eso, Draco simplemente pudo besarla en la frente otra vez y reír un poco. – Anda, no te enfades, mi amor. Sólo era una broma. Pero sí, nombres muy cutres. Pero a mi me ha gustado el mío.

–Deja que adivine… eras _Serpiente frita a la Malfoy_. –Hermione se echó a reír un poco.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Qué graciaaaaaa...! Pero qué chispa, por favorrrrr!

–Ha. Ha. Ha. Qué. Graciosa. Eres. Hermione. Ha. Ha. Ha.

–Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. –Dijo, sonriéndole con aires de arrogancia, a lo que Draco sólo pudo responder del mismo modo.

–No, yo era el _jefe boa blanca_. –Remarcó con divertido orgullo, dándose unos golpecitos con el puño en el pecho. – Lo que me pregunto es qué diablos es la mirada M…

–La mirada M debe ser la mirada Malfoy. –respondió Hermione, con simpleza – Teniendo un padre tan sugestivo como el que tienen nuestros hijos, no me esperaría menos de ese nombre, jefe boa blanca! –Rió Hermione.

Draco rodó sus ojos y rió con ella. Entonces le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

–Anda, vayamos fuera antes de que a Mini-Potter le coja un trauma mayor del que ya tiene.

–Vamos.

Se sonrieron, se cogieron de la mano y salieron juntos de la habitación. Albus los estaba esperando a unos cinco metro de allí. El pobre niñito… menuda carita traía consigo, por favor! Más penita no podía dar. Realmente, el pobre niño parecía estar traumatizado de verdad. Pero, realmente, podía haber sido TAN malo? Tanto?

–A ver, Mini-Potter. Enséñanos dónde están Potter y Looney.

Albus se cogió de la mano de Hermione, que había mirado muy mal a Draco por el apodo de Luna, y los dirigió al lugar del crimen. Y aunque Draco hubiese esperado que fuese el comedor… pues, no, se equivocaba. Era la cocina. Y parecía ser… que ambos estaban haciendo experimentos culinarios… con ellos mismos.

Hermione había ahogado un grito y se había puesto la mano delante de los ojos, como queriendo no haber visto la escenita. Mientras tanto, para disimular su propio Shock, le había dicho al pobre Albus que fuese a jugar con Scorpius y Elissa. Realmente, al pobre niñito, le hacía mucha falta. No era sorprendente que el pobrecito se hubiese echado a llorar antes! Primero eran sus padres, y luego sus tíos!

Draco, por su parte, con cara del más puro asco, imitó ese gran gesto de los italianos cuando se enfadan y se dirigió a Potter, que estaba con la camisa desabrochada, con el torso lleno de salsa boloñesa.

Y es que a ninguno de los dos… digamos, mini-elfos no tan invisibles amorosos; se había dado cuenta de que Draco y Hermione estaban presenciando parte de la escena. No, qué va. Ellos seguían despreocupadamente, cómo si nada pasara. Ellos estaban en su salsa, nunca mejor dicho.

–POTTER!

Harry, muerto del susto, dio un salto y se cerró su camisa azul, dejándola totalmente naranja por la boloñesa.

–ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Pero sí que era lo que parecía. Draco y Hermione acababan de cazar a Luna Lovegood y a Harry Potter con las manos en la masa. Oh, sí.

N.A.: "Gilipuá" es una manera de decir "Gilipollas", simplemente que de modo… digamos, fino. Total, es un intento de Francés, no? x)

**Bueno, pues nada, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo especialmente dedicado a azu23blood y que hayáis reído un montón!**

**Me dejáis Reviews, porfa plis? :) :3**


	12. Sorpresa, sorpresita!

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo XII: Sorpresa, sorpresita.**

–Os lo juro, chicos, esto no es lo que parece.

Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood habían sido cazados en el acto, infraganti, con las manos en la masa. Y realmente, al verlos a ambos bañados en salsa boloñesa y con el torso prácticamente desnudo, la excusa "esto no es lo que parece" parecía la cosa más tonta que una persona podía decir en tal ocasión. Pero claro, con tal bochorno, qué decir?

–Ya, claro, y qué es? –Espetó Draco, con una ceja alzada, mirándolo como si se mofara de él – Un ataque de mini-elfos invisibles cargados con salsa de tomate? Anda, Potter, no me jodas! Además, para que lo sepas. _ESA SALSA _era para los _macarrones_, no para los ataques de esos mini-elfos idos de la olla!

Y entonces, justo ahí, Harry Potter volvió a palidecer y a ponerse histérico. Oh, sí. Draco Malfoy acababa de pronunciar la palabra prohibida: Macarrones. Macarrones, señores. Otra vez con los _condenaos_ macarrones.

–AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MACARRONEEEEEEEEEES! AAAAAAAAAAH!

Pero esta vez, no fue Draco quien lo calmó. Fue… Hermione. Además que lo hizo de un modo muy… digamos, _sutil_: se acercó a él sin ningún tipo de pudor, le cogió de la camisa y le dio un par de bofetadas bien dadas para que reaccionara de una buena vez. Sólo eran macarrones, coño! Simples, agujereados y comestibles macarrones! Además, esa salsa _NO_ era para supuestos macarrones, tal y como había dicho Draco, sino que eran para _raviolis_! Raviolis, joder, RAVIOLIS!

–A ver, ya vale, basta ya! Son sólo macarrones, Harry. De hecho, no son ni macarrones, ni espaguetis, ni fettuccini, ni nada de eso. Son raviolis. RAVIOLIS! –Le explicó Hermione, clavándole la mirada – No son ni mortífagos, ni se trata de Voldemort, ni de Nagini, ni de arañas gigantescas, ni de dragones echando fuego, ni nada, así que hazme un favor y tranquilízate ya!

Harry se puso a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse de su ataque de pánico de macarrones y se dedicó a escuchar a Hermione. A ver, las reacciones de la calma empezaban a mostrarse: estaba dejando de temblar, su estómago ya no estaba revuelto, sus manos ya no sudaban de ese modo tan bestia, ni tampoco sentía su corazón ir a más de a 1000 por hora. Vale, eso era bueno.

…Pero lo que no era bueno en absoluto, era el hecho de que parecía un espagueti ambulante, por que la salsa que tenía en el torso ya había empezado a esparcirse por las piernas. Pero gracias a Merlín que Hermione se había dado cuenta y había abierto su corazón de nuevo, así que, sin darle bofetadas ni calmarlo de un modo demasiado sutil, la buena de Hermione Malfoy les ofreció darse una ducha para que, uno, ellos dos tuviesen la oportunidad de asearse, y dos, que Hermione y Narcissa tuvieran tiempo de preparar una salsa de nuevo. Y esa vez, para evitarse algún que otro mal recuerdo para el pobre Albus… no sería boloñesa.

Una vez Draco pensaba que él y Hermione se habían quedado a solas cocinando la salsa que, por excelencia sería de cuatro quesos, entró Narcissa. Y la pobre, por poco no se desmaya al ver a Draco. Si es que realmente, ese hombre la tenía completamente loca! Primero, era un hombre normal y corriente que se dedicaba a darle sustos por que sí, luego, le daba por convertirse en una boa gigante; y para rematarlo, se volvía a convertir en humano y le daba EL MAYOR SUSTO DE SU VIDA: DRACO MALFOY ESTABA EN LA COCINA. Y no estaba haciendo cosas sucias con Hermione, qué va. Draco Malfoy, estaba, en efecto… _COCINANDO._

–DRACO! – A Narcissa Malfoy le cogió un ataque de amor materno muy repentino – Ay, ay, ay, mi dragoncito! Ven aquííiii! Muá, muá, muá, muá, muá, muá! Mi Dragoncito, que ya vuelves a ser normal! Ven aquí, cariño mío! Muá, muá, muá, muá, muá!

Sí. Narcissa Malfoy se había tirado a los brazos de Draco y lo estaba _literalmente_ comiendo a besos y asfixiándolo de su fuerte abrazo. Y Draco se estaba poniendo rojo. Y luego lila. Y luego azul! Y luego otra vez rojo. No, no por el hecho de que estuviese pasando vergüenza ajena. Bueno, sí, vale, en parte, eso también, pero más que nada, se estaba quedando como un tomate por el pintalabios de su madre.

–Oh, Ma– Me estás asfixiand… – Draco estaba a punto de desmayarse por falta de oxígeno. Y es que a Narcissa le había dado fuerte. Oh, sí. Pero en lugar de soltarlo, simplemente lo abrazó algo menos fuerte. – Uf, gracias, qué alivio, pero ahora en serio, mamá, suéltame. – Nada. Narcissa continuaba con sus besitos maternales. – Mamá, suelta. Mamá… Mamá…! Mamá! Suéltame…! MAMÁ! SUELTA! MAMÁ!

Y por fin, Draco Malfoy pudo zafarse. Pero no le duró mucho la cosa. Cierta personita que pasaba por allí, tenía muy buen oído. Y al oír la voz de Draco, sólo pudo dar saltos de alegría y correr a toda velocidad a la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, con muchas risitas y con los ojos brillando como las estrellas.

–PAPÁÁÁÁÁ! – Dijo la personita, saltando a sus brazos y llenándole la cara de tiernos besitos – ERES TÚ! PAPÁ!

La sonrisa de Draco no podía ser más ancha. Su pequeña volvía a estar entre sus brazos, y, Merlín! Era genial. Genialísimo. Draco le plantó un gran beso paternal, cargado de amor y alegría en la mejilla, a lo que Elissa solo pudo reír, reír y reír. Merlín, qué gusto volver a sentirse como padre.

–ELISSA! Hola, preciosa! –Draco se puso a jugar con su nariz, y la rozaba contra la de ella – Me echabas de menos?

Y justo en ese momento, Draco y Elissa hicieron el efecto espejo. Ambos sonrieron con mucha arrogancia y se miraron con confidencia. Algo muuuuuuuuy pero que muuuuuuy típico de un Malfoy. Y cómo Malfoy que era Elissa, una respuesta a la Malfoy fue lo que Draco se llevó.

–Más querrías, papá! –Dijo, despeinándolo y riendo. – Mira qué pelos!

–EH! Que mi pelo no se toca! –Dijo, riendo – Ahora verás!

Draco se puso a hacerle cosquillas a Elissa. Oh, sí. Cosquillas de las buenas.

–Hahahahaha, papá, paraaaaaaaaaa! Paraaaaaaaaa! Por favor, paraaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hahahahhahahahaha! Papáááá!

Draco paró un momento de cosquillearla de ese modo y la miró fijamente a los ojos, mercurio y brillantes, de un modo juguetón. Realmente había echado muchísimo de menos el hecho de ser padre, ni que hubiese sido por un par de horas. Hacer reír a su familia era algo que le había faltado.

–Me echabas de menos o no, Malfoy? – Le preguntó, sonriendo con diversión.

Elissa lo miró de reojo, con retintín, de un modo escéptico. Entonces hizo ver que se ponía a pensar sobre el universo y sus límites inalcanzables, como si de ella se tratara de una filósofa mundialmente conocida, y le dio su esperada respuesta, después de… _tanta meditación_.

–Deja que lo piense… –Entonces Elissa le dejó paso al azar. Si alguien quería ensuciarse las manos admitiendo algo, no sería ella. No qué va. Los Malfoy eran Malfoy, y como muy Malfoy nunca admitían nada a nadie. – Pito, pito, gorgorito, donde vas tú tan bonito, a la era verdadera, pim, pom, fuera! Tú te vas… y tú te quedas! Te ha tocado…

–Qué me ha tocado, preciosa? – Dijo Draco, dándole un beso en su pequeña nariz. – Dime.

–Te he echado mucho de menos, papá!

Y tal dicho, tal hecho. Elissa se acurrucó en los brazos de su padre y lo abrazó bien fuerte. Y Draco, el bueno de Draco, sólo pudo sonreír de un modo paternal completamente embobado, relajarse cerrando los ojos, suspirar felizmente y ponerle las manos sobre su pequeña espalda, acariciándole garabatos con el dedo por encima de su vestidito azul marino.

De repente, algo interrumpió el momento Draco – Elissa. Scorpius acababa de entrar en la habitación con Albus para ver si su madre y su abuela habían acabado de cocinar. Sí, cierto, normalmente, de eso se ocupaban normalmente los elfos, pero en ese caso, cuando habían invitados que eran prácticamente de la familia, las mujeres siempre lo tomaban de un modo algo más personal y se dedicaban a cocinar ellas mismas.

Y cuando Scorpius vio a su padre, señores…

–Hola, papá. – Como si nada. – Espera un momento. Papá. Vale, papá. Papá. Papá…? Papá?! PAPÁ!? PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Y el ricitos de oro, al igual que su hermana, se dispuso a correr hacia el mayor de los rubiales plateados ojigrises y a saltar a sus brazos. Y como Draco tenía los brazos suficientemente fuertes como para aguantar el peso de cada uno de sus hijos, que de todos modos, tampoco pesaban tanto, estrechó el brazo izquierdo y atrapó a Scorpius al vuelo, justo cuando estaba saltando a los brazos de su padre.

–Hola, campeón! – Le saludó, meneándole sus rizos rubios y dándole un beso paternal en la frente – Me has echado de menos? O quizás a mis tetas de serpiente?

Ahí, justo ahí, Scorpius se puso rojo.

–Cállate. –Rojo tomate maduro, señores!

Draco estalló en carcajadas al ver la reacción de su hijo y le volvió a remover sus ricitos.

–Anda, Scorps. No te enfades. Sólo era una broma.

–Vaaaale.

–Ahora en serio, me has echado de menos?

–Dí que sí, que sino va a imitar al monstruo de las cosquillas y no va a parar hasta que lo admitas! – Interrumpió Elissa.

–Eres una chivata, lo sabías, Elissa? – Le dijo Draco, frotando su frente contra la suya para después darle un beso en el cuello, haciéndole MÁS cosquillas todavía – Chivata!

Pero antes de que el juego pudiese continuar, los Potter-Lovegood llegaron cambiados, limpios y aseados y Hermione y Narcissa ya habían acabado de cocinar. Así que cuando el típico aviso de "A comeeeeeeeeeeer" fue dado, Draco estuvo 2 minutos más a solas con sus hijos, para contarles una idea que acababa de tener.

–Te he echado de menos igualmente, papá. Lo diga Elissa o no.

–Ya sabía yo… –Dijo Draco, sonriendo. Le encantaba ser padre. – Oíd, chicos, tengo una idea. Queréis hacer una cosa muy divertida?

Ambos rubitos abrieron esos mercurios tan impresionantes con atención.

–Sí! –Exclamó Scorpius, entusiasmado.

–Venga, papá, suéltalo, a qué esperas! – Rió Elissa.

–Bendeciremos la mesa a la Malfoy. Qué os parece?

Ambos niños se quedaron con caras raras.

–Veréis cómo es fácil, simplemente tenéis que decir… – Draco les susurró el plan – Vale?

Los pequeños dibujaron sus típicas sonrisas _à la Malfoy_, con acento francés, señores, por favor, asintieron, y entonces Draco fue al comedor sin bajar a sus hijos de sus brazos e hizo una especie de anuncio público.

–Elissa Chrystal y Scorpius Axel Malfoy son los dos mejores mequetrefes rubios de todo el mundo mágico. Antes de empezar a comer, me gustaría, a parte de daros a vosotras dos las gracias por la comida, –dijo, mirando a Narcissa y a Hermione – que prestarais atención a lo que estos dos os van a decir.

–Uy, uy, uy… – Dijo Hermione divertida. – Uy, uy, uy…!

Draco simplemente alzó una ceja divertido y rió. Entonces, cuando Draco les dio la señal, los pequeños empezaron con su show.

–A ver, señoras y señores! – Empezó Elissa – Los hermanos Malfoy tienen el placer de presentar…!

El ruido de risitas bajas ya se estaba formando en la mesa.

–La bendición de la mesa a la Malfoy! – Acabó Scorpius.

El ruido de tales risitas empezaron a cobrar tono.

–En forma de poema. – Continuó Elissa. Y tan inglesa como podía ser ella, se aclaró la voz y empezó a recitar:

_Los raviolis servidos, de Nana y Mamá,_  
_A los que Potter les tiene un miedo que es "pá matá"_,  
_no son en salsa boloñesa, pero de cuatro quesos,_  
_No, nada, simplemente para que Voldy no nos vuele los sesos._

_Y aunque nos los volara,  
cosa que no va a ser,  
podrá decir "sayonara"  
por que con su voluminosa nariz,  
NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA, NUNCA!  
los va a poder oler._

Todo el mundo en carcajadas. Draco se sentía orgulloso y muy satisfecho. Los dos pequeños siguieron a su bola.

–Scorpius, querido. Continua. – Le indicó con un gesto gentil de mano. Algo no solo muy Malfoy, sino que muy inglés.

–Dicho y hecho, Elissa!

Y el ricitos, con la voz aguda y su tierna carita, empezó a recitar.

_Ni papá es una serpiente,  
ni tampoco un hipogrifo;  
ni tampoco de repente,  
tiene tetas, como __**alguien**__ dijo._

_Así que, familia y amigos,  
dejadnos celebrar,  
estos raviolis con quesos fundidos  
que Nana y mamá han sabido cocinar._

Hermione se aguantaba el estómago, al igual que Harry. Luna y Narcissa parecían ser más discretas, pero el que lo disimulaba tremendamente bien era Draco. Entonces, lo mejor vino y ambos niños se pusieron a recitar el último trozo del… "poema".

_Así que ya sabéis, señores,  
A comer y a dejar limpio el plato,  
que si se publica en el profeta en las páginas anteriores;  
se va a enterar Snape, y con sus tijeras a mano, nos va a cortar el pelo…_

_Y AHÍ TENEMOS PÁ' UN BUEN RATO!_

–Hala, que aproveche! –Dijo Elissa, dando una reverencia.

Entonces, todos los presentes se pusieron a aplaudir. Esos dos pequeños, realmente, eran demasiado.

Pero dentro de lo bueno, había algo malo… una… bueno, una sorpresa, sorpresita que… Ay, coño, sin rodeos.

Nada, que Snape había llegado de verdad.

**Síííííí, vaaaaaaaale, vaaaaaaaaale, lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeento! He tardado muchísimo con este capítulo, y sé que no es tan largo como me hubiera gustado. Pero hey! Es divertido, no? :D Bueno, al menos, eso espero.  
A ver, no sé cuando podré ponerme a escribir el siguiente, por que, realmente, estoy muy pero que muy, muy, muy ocupada con el colegio. Pero vuestros reviews siempre me animan mucho y me ayudan a continuar :) Llegamos a 7 comentarios? :) me encantaría y me haría muy, muy, muy feliz! :)**  
**Bueeeeeeeeno, pues nada. Muchísimas gracias por leer, y sois los mejores, chicos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

**MUÁÁÁÁÁÁ!**


	13. Gripe animágica

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo XIII:** **Gripe animágica**

Ya estaba. Snape ya tenía que haber aparecido y traumatizado a Draco por completo y de por vida. Claaaaaaaaaaaaaro si es que el tío no podía esperar a que ya hubiese comido todo el mundo, no? Claaaaaaaro, tenía que arruinarlo. Claro, estaba claro. Más claro que el agua! Clarísimo, vamos!

Draco se había puesto más blanco de lo normal. Vamos, ese típico blanco de los muertos, que no tienen color en la cara ni con maquillaje. Pues así estaba Draco. Y sinceramente, daba un poco de grima. Pero es que ver al profesor de pociones gay aparecerse así por así… Vamos, como que casi que no. Qué va. Y bueno, pues eso. Que por culpa de ese color, su familia empezó a preocuparse, empezando por Hermione.

–Draco? –Le cogió suavemente el brazo – Dray? Estás bien? Draco? Draco!

Y Elissa continuó.

–Papá? Papááááááááá… –Draco seguía sin reaccionar – Vale, vale, tú lo has querido. Papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá, papá…

Y luego Scorpius se añadió al grupo!

–PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAA! –Pero Draco no reaccionaba. Así que Scorpius se puso a saltar, igual que un conejo con las patas contentas. – PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! REACCIONAAAAAAAAA!

Y por fin, Draco Malfoy empezó a reaccionar. Primero alzó su antebrazo derecho, despacio, muy pero que muy despacio, más lento que una tortuga, y, con la mirada clavada en Snape, estiró uno de sus largos dedos y señaló, de un modo muy temeroso, es decir, POCO INGLÉS Y POCO MALFOY, a su ex-profesor de pociones y padrino Severus Snape.

–Sev-Sev-Sev-SEVERUS!? –Tartamudeos… Típico de un cagado, pero de un Malfoy?

–Hola, –2 minutos más tarde… – …Draco. …Cómo – 4 minutos más tarde… – Estás?

Y Draco se había vuelto a quedar pasmado. Yupiiiii! Fiestaaaaaa!

–Oh, por favor. – Hermione se había cansado. Así que se le ocurrió un plan. – DRACO! RITA SKEETER ESTÁ JUSTO DETRÁS DE TI!

Horrorizado, Draco se giró al instante. Rita. Skeeter. La _jodida_ Rita Skeeter. Esa maldita cotilla del "El Profeta" que se hacía llamar periodista profesional, que no dejaba a los Malfoy en paz ni que fuera por todos los galeones del mundo mágico entero. Oh, no. Qué va. Rita Skeeter había publicado ya varios numerillos, como por ejemplo…:

"_Malfoy y Granger. Un amor posible o imposible?"_

"_Propuesta matrimonial secreta?"_

"_Habrá boda!"_

"_Luna de Miel_: _Los Alpes suizos. Que viva el esquí!"_

"_Embarazo a la vista?"_

"_Niño o Niña?"_

"_Ya a por el segundo?"_

…Y entre otros, que eran mucho peores. Mucho, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho peores. Oh, sí. Rita Skeeter, era, realmente, la peor pesadilla de los Malfoy. Los niños la llamaban: "La tía esa rara y loca". Y loca que estaba. Así que, por muy ridículo que pareciera, Draco se dio la vuelta horrorizado para comprobar que, Hermione, su dulce, dulce Hermione simplemente lo había timado para que reaccionara. Y ante eso, no supo si mosquearse o darle las gracias, así que Hermione lo ayudó un poquito.

–De nada, Draco. –Ironizó. – Ha sido todo un placer devolverte a tu estado normal.

Draco rodó simplemente los ojos y se encaró a Snape, ahora ya mucho más tranquilo. Pero para que simplemente quedara claro que él _ya estaba casado y que no tenía interés alguno en empezar cualquier tipo de relación, aunque Snape fuera su padrino y supiese que ni en sueños querría algo con él_, Draco abrazó a Hermione por detrás y empezó a tantearse con los pies de un lado al otro, meciéndolos a los dos. Y para que Hermione entendiera lo que Draco estaba haciendo, Draco acercó su cabeza a su pelo, rozándole la oreja y, haciendo ver que la besaba, le susurró su plan.

–Show time, my dearest Hermione. –Le susurró, sin poder evitar cierto tono de sensualidad en su voz – _Show time_.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, pero volvió en sí en menos que canta un gallo. Se apoyó un poco en Draco y puso sus manos encia de las suyas, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo, dando a ver una escenilla de dos adolescentes recién enamorados.

–Te quiero, mi amor. –Le dijo, con un acento rematadamente británico – _Y siempre te querré._

–Y yo a ti, mi príncipe, y yo a ti. – dijo, girándose y acariciándole la mejilla suavemente y besándolo en los labios con fogosidad. En otras palabras, morreándoselo.

Pero los pequeños Malfoy, a los cuales su querida Nana les había tapado los ojos para evitarles un trauma, pensaron que esa escena era realmente _asquerosa_ y se pusieron, cómo no, a quejarse.

–Puaj! Qué asco, por favor! –dijo Elissa, asqueada. – Parad de una vez!

–Eso, eso! Suficiente tuvimos una vez con oíros gritar por la noche y darnos un susto de muerte para que ahora papá quiera comerse a mamá delante de las narices de todo el mundo!

Señoras y señores, Scorpius Malfoy no se refería a que su padre Draco se comiera a su madre Hermione a besos, sino que se refería a que Draco se estaba comiendo a Hermione… _literalmente_. Resumiendo: Que Scorpius pensaba que Draco primero se comería su boca, luego su nariz, luego sus orejas… y etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

A lo que a la parte de los gritos se refiere… Bueno, la vez que Scorpius oyó a sus padres gritando como locos por la noche, creyó que jugaban a juegos muggles. Cómo se llamaban…? Vi… vido… No, no, no, así no era… Ah, sí! _VIDEOJUEGOS!_ Y que no, que no, que va en serio! El pobre niñito lo creía de verdad! Su madre iba diciendo: "Más fuerte, más rápido! Así, así! Sí! Sí!". Y claro, el niño interpretó que estarían jugando a un juego de coches, que Draco tenía que apretar el botón del mando más fuerte para que el coche fuera más rápido, y que Hermione lo estaba felicitando por que lo estaba haciendo fenomenalmente bien. Tenía su lógica! No podían estar haciendo _otra cosa_!

Draco, Hermione, y todos los presentes menos los niños se quedaron petrificados ante tales declaraciones de la vida sexual del rubiales adulto y de la castaña sabelotodo rizada. Pero justo entonces, con su gran inocencia, Scorpius sacó el filósofo que llevaba dentro y todos los adultos sintieron alivio (sobre todo Draco y Hermione) al ver que el niñito todavía era demasiado inocente para entender ese tipo de cosas.

–Papá, no ves que con la violencia no vas a conseguir nada? Quiero decir, en serio. Qué vas a conseguir comiéndote a la pobre de mamá? Anda, para de una vez! Paraaaaaaaaa! –Dijo, tirándole de su camisa negra. – Paraaaaaa! No te comas a mamááááá!

Entonces, la sala se llenó de carcajadas. La inocencia de Scorpius era simplemente demasiado. Y aunque los niños no entendían por qué los adultos reían, decidieron reírse con ellos. Total, una carcajada no dejaba de ser una carcajada, no?

Pero al cabo de cinco minutos, las cosas se pusieron relativamente serias. Relativamente, en el sentido que la gente había dejado de reír y estaba sentada en su sitio, totalmente recuperada de su shock e invitando al profesor de pociones gay a comer. Total, había comida para más de media granja de hipogrifos, así que, uno más o uno menos, qué importaba!

Pero Draco no podía evitar sentirse incómodo. No sabía si era por la presencia de Snape y su historia de su preciosísimo pelo o si era por otra cosa. Pero realmente, sentía como si algo le oprimiera el pecho. No eran exactamente cosquillas, ni tampoco presión, pero era _algo_. Sentía algo que lo hacía sentir incómodo, y sentía que quería hacer algo al respecto, pero… Su educación se lo impedía. Así que Draco Malfoy se quedó sentadito en su silla, al lado de Hermione y sus hijos alrededor, cinco sillas apartados de Snape… _por si acaso_. No quería que _tal historia_ se repitiera. Cualquier cosa menos eso. Sus hijos y sus preciosas melenas… No. _Eso sí que no_. _Ni hablar del peluquín!_ Nunca mejor dicho.

–Bueno… –5 minutos más tarde – Draco. Me he enterado… –10 minutos más tarde – …De que te has… – media hora más tarde – …convertido en una boa. Estoy… – 40 minutos más tarde, cuando ya todo el mundo había acabado de comer y estaba degustando su café, mientras todos los niños se habían ido a jugar – en lo cierto?

Todas las miradas se clavaron en Draco. La de Draco se clavó en Hermione. Le envió la mirada de "ayúdame a salir de esta, por lo que más quieras!" y Hermione… bueno, Hermione hizo lo que pudo.

–Verá, profesor Snape… –Dijo Hermione, sin saber muy bien como empezar – Draco… bueno, sí, Draco ha sido una enorme boa blanca durante toda la mañana. Hace más o menos dos horas que vuelve a ser normal. Pero lo que creo… es que volverá a transformarse en serpiente inesperadamente, al igual que otra vez en humano, sin aviso alguno. Va bien que haya venido, por que mi libro de transformaciones involuntarias… –se buscó una excusa. No quería dejar mal a su hijo – está por ahí perdido, y… bueno, nada, que no sé cómo transformar a Draco en un mago normal y corriente para siempre, sin algún otro tipo de transformación de por medio. Y… bueno, nos preguntábamos si usted tendría algún tipo de poción que sirva como remedio, o si sabe de qué se trata, si es algún tipo de hechizo o…

–Ya veo… – 50 minutos más tarde… Snape siempre se daba su tiempo. Nada, simplemente para elegir las palabras definitivamente correctas – Señorita Granger…

Draco le lanzó una mirada mortal. Encima que tardaba tanto, y todavía fallaba. No era _Granger_. Era _Malfoy_. MALFOY!

…Pero Snape no pareció ni notarlo.

–Lo que le pasa a Draco…

Harry Potter decidió interrumpir ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Luna se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, Albus se había ido a jugar con Scorpius y Elissa y él estaba muerto de la intriga. Así que menos pausas melodramáticas y más información!

–Profesor Snape, vaya al grano, por favor.

–No sea impertinente, señor Potter. –Le envió una mirada asesina y luego giró su cabeza de modo que su pelo hiciese el efecto Pantene – Draco, lo que te pasa es que te ha dado una gripe animágica.

–Qué? – No fue el típico "qué" de no entenderlo, sino que el típico "qué" de "estás de broma o algo parecido?". – No, en serio. Qué? Una gripe animágica!?

La sabelotodo Hermione Malfoy entró en acción.

–Una gripe animágica es una gripe que le da a un mago cuando no puede controlar bien su magia. –explicó – Los niveles de magia en la sangre se descontrolan y hacen cosas que antes no eran capaces de hacer, en tu caso, la animagia; así como también pierden el control sobre los hechizos más fáciles de pronunciar, como por ejemplo, un simple _Wingardum Leviosa_.

Draco se quedó estupefacto.

–Eso es sumamente _ridículo_! –Exclamó, medio asustado, medio cabreado – No puede ser que no tenga ni idea de cómo hacer volar las cosas con un simple toque de varita!

Hermione lo miró tímidamente.

–Des de que tienes tu forma humana otra vez todavía no te he visto hacer magia, Draco… –lo miró de reojo, poniéndose roja. Sabía que Draco _odiaba_ cuando había gente que se atrevía a cuestionar su dominio de la magia – Por qué no pruebas de hacer volar la silla?

–Hermione, por favor, no seas ridícula, no voy a hac–

–Hazlo, Malfoy. – Interrumpió Harry, antes de que Draco pudiese acabar su frase. – Inténtalo.

–Cállate, Potter.

–Que lo hagas!

Rodando los ojos, medio cabreado, completamente de los nervios y de mala gana, Draco se levantó de su silla, sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a una silla donde no había nadie sentado. Eso sería coser y cantar, por Merlín! Hacer volar una silla! Eso era lo más fácil que existía en ese mundo mágico! Por algo se aprendía a conjurar _ese_ hechizo en el primer año de colegio! Qué, representaba que no podría, o qué? Anda, no jodamos, por favor…!

–_Wingardum Leviosa!_ – hechizó.

Pero la silla no hizo nada. Ni siquiera se puso a tambalear. No, qué va. Ni un poquito.

–Pero qué diablos…?! – se dijo – Holaaaaaa, varitaaaaa…! Buenos días! Despierta! He dicho _Wingardum Leviosa!_ Vamos, reacciona! _Wingardum Leviosa!_

Otra vez, absolutamente nada.

–Ni hablar, no puede ser! _Wingardum Leviosa! Wingardum Leviosa! Wingardum Leviosa! _

Pero la silla continuaba sin hacer nada.

–…Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. JODER! –Draco se puso muy nervioso – Hermione, qué pasa?! Por qué no puedo…? – se le ocurrió una idea – Déjame tu varita. Seguro que la mía está rota.

–Draco, no creo que…

–_Por favor! _

Hermione suspiró. Qué remedio.

–Toma. Pero no vas a poder.

–Gracias por tus ánimos, querida. – Ironizó – No, en serio. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

–Tú calla y hechiza.

Draco bufó y lo volvió a intentar.

–_Wingardum Leviosa!_

Pero la silla continuaba sin moverse.

Abatido, Draco se sentó en su silla otra vez, le devolvió la varita a Hermione y se puso las manos en la cara. Qué coño estaba pasando con su magia? Qué coño estaba pasando _con él_? En serio, era sumamente ridículo! Primero se convertía en serpiente y ahora no podía ni hacer magia con su varita. QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PASANDO ALLÍ!?

Hermione se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en la espalda y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente, ya que sabía que eso lo acostumbraba a tranquilizar, ni que fuera un poquito.

–Dray…

–No, Dray no, Hermione! Dray no! – prácticamente la gritó. Estaba muy nervioso – No puedo hacer magia! Yo, Draco Malfoy, uno de los mejores magos de todo el mundo mágico, me he quedado sin magia!

–Oye…

–No! Que no! –protestó, gritándola – Que me he quedado sin poderes mágicos, Hermione! Que estoy histérico, joder! No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que me pasa! De repente soy una serpiente y ahora me quedo sin magia! Pero qué diablos pasa?

–Pasa que estás enfermo, Draco! Eso es lo que pasa! – le contestó, intentando sonar dulce. Odiaba que Draco la gritase, pero si ella se ponía a alzar la voz… – Y el profesor Snape está aquí para ayudarnos… Verdad, profesor?

Snape abrió su boca.

–En efecto, señorita Granger.

–MALFOY! ES MALFOY! – Draco ya estaba suficientemente desquiciado como para que Snape llamara a Hermione por su antiguo nombre. – SEÑORITA MALFOY! LO PILLAS O NO!?

Pero Snape volvió a ignorarlo.

–Sin embargo, requiere un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Draco y Hermione abrieron mucho los ojos y clavaron sus miradas en Severus Snape.

–Cual? –Dijeron al unísono.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHO! OS DEJO CON LAS GANAS! Si queréis saber como continua la cosa… REVIEWS! :D** **Gracias chicos, sois los mejores! :)**


	14. Las mil cuatro rosas heladas

**Dímelo a mí**

**Capítulo XIV:** **Las mil cuatro rosas heladas**

En el comedor de los Malfoy se había hecho silencio. Un silencio ciertamente incómodo que hacía que todos los presentes en la sala estuvieran completamente tensos, esperando a que cierto profesor de pociones, cuyo nombre era y siempre sería Severus Snape, abriera la boca para pronunciar esas palabritas mágicas que desvelarían la solución al enorme dilema de Draco Malfoy.

–Estáis seguros del todo que haríais _cualquier cosa_ para curar a Draco? – preguntó Snape, con su típica aura de misterio. – _Cualquier_ cosa?

A ver. Que especificase. _Cualquier cosa_ no incluía hacer de peluquero, no? Por que si se trataba de _eso_, Draco solo podía limitarse a tragar saliva, quedarse petrificado, y, claro está, también traumatizado. _No_. Definitivamente, _no_. Si eran de asuntos de pelo de lo que se trataba, Draco Malfoy no estaba de acuerdo en hacer _cualquier cosa_ para curarse. Antes buscaba él mismo una solución sin ayuda de ese profesor de pociones alias peluquero loco de remate, a dejar que _alguien_ le rapara el pelo al cero otra vez.

–Tú no vuelves a tocarme el pelo, Severus. –Le espetó Draco. Lo claro, claro, por favor. – Ni a mí, ni a mi familia. –Miró a Harry de reojo, con cierto punto de diversión – Pero si quieres cortárselo a Potter…

–EH! – Se quejó Harry – A mí no me metas en esto, que a fin de cuentas, el que está enfermo eres tú, Malfoy!

Draco tiró la cabeza algo hacia atrás y sonrió arrogantemente, mofándose de cierto gafotas concienzudo. Ay, si sólo pudiese verlo calvo ni que fuera una vez…!

Pero Snape desechó tales reflexiones. Por favor! Dejarse cortar el pelo en un caso como ese? A ver, cierto era que le había cogido _cierto cariño_ al pelo de Draco, pero Severus Snape tenía sentido común, así que no jodamos, por favor! En casos como ese, Snape no sería tan rematadamente insensato como para coger y siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de hacer de peluquero, si su ahijado estaba enfermo y necesitaba ayuda de primeros auxilios. Así que, señores, por favor. No jodamos, anda.

–Draco, por favor. –Bufó Snape – No se trata de eso.

Draco suspiró de alivio. Qué suerte!

–Entonces? –preguntó Hermione, intrigada.

Snape se giró, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la lejanía que le dejaban ver las transparentes ventanas. Frunciendo el ceño, se dispuso a explicar qué era lo que Draco, en compañía de su familia y amigos, tenía que hacer…

–Narcissa, Draco, señorita Granger…

… Pero no pudo. No del todo, ya que Draco lo interrumpió.

–MALFOY! ES QUE NO LO PILLAS!? – Estrés en elevados niveles…!

–Draco, está bien. –Le cogió suavemente de la mano y le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlo. – Es su costumbre, no pasa nada.

Draco simplemente bufó y dejó que el profesor Snape continuara.

–Podríamos hablar… en privado? – preguntó, mirando a Harry y a Luna. Una cosa era la familia, la otra los amigos. Y lo primero de todo, era, sin lugar a dudas, la familia – Por favor?

Harry, que se dio cuenta de la indirecta de Snape, decidió darles un poco de privacidad a todos los Malfoy, incluidos los niños pequeños. Así que, despertando a Luna suavemente y llamando a Albus, él y su familia se despidieron de los Malfoy y les dieron la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaban para tratar el tema, siempre y cuando, en cuanto supiesen algo, se lo comunicaran, para que así, el continuo héroe Harry Potter pudiera servir, cómo siempre, de ayuda.

Mientras tanto, los niños, que estaban tranquilamente jugando a una partida de ajedrez mágico en la sala de estar, encima del sofá, dejaron que sus padres, su Nana y Snape, que de algún modo sabían que pertenecía a la familia pero no sabían muy bien cómo llamarlo, se fueran y hablaran un rato. Después de todo, los temas de adultos tampoco interesaban demasiado…

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo en ir al despacho de Draco y sentarse en los sofás de cuero, delante de la hoguera, para poder hablar tranquilamente del tema que les concernía.

Ahora sí que intentaría comentarles a los Malfoy qué era lo que tenían que hacer para devolver a Draco a la normalidad.

–Lo primero que tienes que saber, Draco –Empezó a discursar el profesor –, es que tu próxima transformación será otro animal. No volverás a ser una boa. Ni siquiera una serpiente. –Pausa melodramática. Todo el mundo tenso, señores! – Pero ten por seguro que te vas a transformar cuando menos te lo esperes.

–Pero Severus, qué es lo que Draco tiene que hacer? –Narcissa también estaba preocupada por su hijo.

Snape no se giró para ver a Narcissa ni a nadie. Simplemente se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia las ventanas, centrando su vista todavía más en la lejanía y prosiguiendo con su discurso.

–Lo que Draco tiene que hacer para curarse, Narcissa… no acaba de ser simple del todo. – Ahí sí que se giró para ver a Draco y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – Tiene que…

Justo en ese momento, Draco empezó a sentir algo muy raro en la boca. De algún modo, sentía como si sus perfectos dientes estuviesen creciendo. Curiosamente, sólo las incisivas de delante, cómo si fuera un ratón. Su nariz también se sentía rara: se estaba poniendo ridículamente redonda y a su vez puntiaguda, y encima, rosa y húmeda! Además, sentía un cosquilleo poco agradable en los mofletes, cómo si le estuviera creciendo un bigote. Y sus orejas...? MERLÍN! Les estaban creciendo pelo y se estaban haciendo pequeñas! Y qué demonios estaba pasando con sus brazos!? JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER! SE ESTABAN ENCOGIENDO Y SE ESTABAN PONIENDO PELUDOS! JODER, LO MISMO CON SUS PIERNAS! Y QUÉ COÑO ERA ESO QUE ESTABA SINTIENDO EN EL CULO!?

–Hermione, qué diablos me está pasando?!

Su voz era más aguda con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Y su cuerpo… Su cuerpo también era más pequeño, más o menos del tamaño…

…de un hurón.

_Oh, dios, por favor, no. Otra vez no_.

Todos los presentes estaban con sus respectivas miradas clavadas en cierto huroncito blanco, menudo y peludito que tenían delante de sus narices. Y la primera reacción… bueeeeeeeeeno… fue… a ver, fue positiva, dada la situación, pero algo… digamos, _inesperada_.

–AAAAAAAAH! –Gritito de princesita por parte de Hermione – MERLÍN, QUÉ MONADA, QUÉ MONADA, PERO QUÉ MONADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ooooh, ven aquí, Draco! –Dijo, cogiéndolo con cuidado. Draco, con su nueva agilidad subió por todo el brazo de Hermione hasta quedar en su hombro derecho – Oh, pero mira qué monada! Por qué no te quedas así?

Todos los presentes, incluido Snape, se pusieron a carcajear. Oh, sí. Draco Malfoy no sólo se acababa de convertir en el mismo hurón en el cual fue transformado por ojo loco Moody en cuarto curso, sino que su querida mujer Hermione Malfoy lo encontraba mono hasta decir basta. Y bueno, aunque todo el mundo lo encontrase tan divertido, a cierto hurón no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Por que además de ser irónico, también era _realista_, y tenía cierto punto que hablaba a su favor.

–_Me alegra saber que te divierte tanto mi enfermedad y que te parezca tan mono, mi querida Hermione. –_ Ironía. Siempre ironía –_ Sólo hay un pequeño e insignificante problema. CÓMO DIABLOS VAMOS A COMUNICARNOS AHORA SI NI SIQUIERA PUEDO HABLAR CON POTTER EN PARSE!?_

Pero como todo el mundo lo ignoraba por que nadie sabía hablar en el idioma de un hurón, Draco tuvo que pensar en cómo atraer la atención hacia él. Y claro, cómo ahora tenía unas minúsculas manitas, minúsculas patitas, una larga cola y! Lo más importante también a un MICRO- Mini-Malfoy, (menos da una piedra, señores), aprovechó y le tiró del pelo a Hermione, captando su atención.

–Ay! Suelta! –Se quejó Hermione, poniéndose sus rizos otra vez a puesto – A qué ha venido eso, Draco? Que ha dolido!

–_Oh, no, nada, mi amor. Simplemente que te estás riendo de mí en mis narices llamándome monada sin ni siquiera darte cuenta de que ahora tenemos un grave problema de comunicación._ –Con sus ojitos de huroncito, la miró con un enfado, que parecía un enfado de bebé tierno. Qué monada, por favor! – _Y el único capaz de devolverme a mi estado normal para que pueda volver a ejercer como el padre y el marido que soy, es Snape._ _Así, cariño, que hables con Severus y le preguntes cuál es la solución!_

Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio que Draco se estaba enfadando. Con una patita iba dando golpecitos encima del hombro de Hermione, mientras que al mismo tiempo había cruzado los brazos y había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, dándole a entender que no quería transformarse más.

–Draco, qué estás intentando decirme?

Hermione lo cogió con cuidado y se lo puso en sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos. Draco sólo aguantó pocos segundos, hasta que no pudo más, se sentó en las finas manos de Hermione y suspiró. Cómo diablos decirle que quería que hablara con Snape?

–Draco… – La pobre estaba empezando a sentirse algo triste. Si es que ver a un hurón triste y mocho no era una cosa bonita de ver, por favor! Una monada como esa no merecía sufrir así!

Draco alzó la vista para ver a Hermione, que continuaba teniendo el ceño fruncido. No. No se le ocurría nada para hacerle ver que…

Espeeeeeeeeeeeeera un momento!

Coño, era verdad! Si tenía brazos y piernas! Podía correr con agilidad y también podía señalar! Salvación!

Con ciertas nuevas fuerzas, el hurón se puso de pie en las manos de Hermione, y empezó a bailar al más puro estilo Michael Jackson combinado con vueltas y más vueltas, celebrando su recién victoria. Hermione tenía a un verdadero mago bailarín en sus manos.

–_WOOOOOOOHOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND! Follow the leader, leader, leader, follow the leader… SÍGUEME! SOY EL PUTO AMOOOOO!_

Draco, que estaba en su pleno momentazo, se limitó a señalar a Snape mientras seguía bailando.

–_Moviendo el culito, culito, culito, sintiéndome sexy, oh, oh, oh, yeah! Señalando a Snape, a Snape, a Snape, woooooooooho!_ –Draco estaba muy de buenas. Oh, sí. De buenísimas. Al fin y al cabo, ser un hurón, no estaba tan mal en comparación de ser una serpiente.

Hermione se fijó a quién estaba señalando Draco y alzó la vista, clavando su mirada caramelo café en la figura del profesor de pociones Severus Snape.

–Draco, por muy mono que seas ahora, deja de bailar y ponte serio.

Draco paró y miró a Hermione con esos ojazos de hurón tan preciosos que tenía. A eso, nadie, nadie, nadie, _absolutamente nadie_ podía negarle _nada._ Ni siquiera la mismísima Hermione. Pero como tampoco estaban haciendo ningún tipo de trato, Draco simplemente se limitó a mirar arrogantemente y a hacer un chiste muy irónico en un idioma que sólo él entendía.

–_Ohhhhh, y yo que creía que te gustaba_…!

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró mal. Quizás no podía entender su lenguaje hablado, pero entendía su lenguaje corporal y sus miradas a la perfección, y sabía que Draco ahora mismo estaba de guasa. Y sabía que no debería estarlo, así que, lanzándole una mirada mortal para que cierto hurón blanco, suave y peludito se portara bien, intentó traducir su idioma "huronil" al inglés británico, de modo que no solo ella, sino que también todos los presentes pudieran entender lo que Draco Malfoy intentaba decir cada vez que intentaba comunicarse con los demás. Así que, por favor, señores, la cosa era seria, y así tenía que ponerse Draco. Serio y concentrado.

–Draco, me estás diciendo que hable con el profesor Snape?

Draco asintió.

–_Muy aguda, querida. Ya se ha encendido esa típica lucecita de las tuyas que te dice que Snape tiene la solución a mi problema?_

Y como si Hermione lo hubiese entendido, volvió a mirar a Snape y se dispuso a hablar con él. Era verdad! Ese tío todavía tenía que decirle qué era lo que tenían que hacer para devolver a Draco a la normalidad de una vez por todas!

–Profesor, tendrá que disculparme. Con la transformación de Draco he perdido la concentración – se disculpó educadamente – Qué era lo que teníamos que hacer para devolver a Draco a la normalidad?

Snape abrió la boca para pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

–Pues verá, señorita –Se evitó decir ningún apellido por miedo a que Draco _lo volviera a interrumpir incluso en su estado de hurón_ –, aunque no es algo simple de hacer, no es imposible. Se tiene que hacer una poción.

–_Sólo eso? Anda, Snape, dónde está el truco?_

Todo el mundo ignoró a Draco, y al pobre, por poco no le da una depresión.

–Una poción? Parece fácil. Y qué más? –preguntó Hermione.

Snape miró a Hermione con perspicacia. Fácil, decía la muy ingenua…

–Los ingredientes… o mejor dicho, _el ingrediente_… es difícil de adquirir. – Otra pausa melodramática por parte del profe de pociones. – No habrá oído nunca la leyenda de las mil y cuatro rosas heladas, por casualidad?

Hermione abrió los ojos como si fueran platos y sintió como su mandíbula prácticamente se iba abriendo y cerrando sola. No podía ser. No, qué va. No podía tratarse de _tal_ leyenda! Si se trataba de eso, encontrar el ingrediente correcto, el ingrediente _clave_ para curar a Draco, sería un deber casi imposible de resolver, además de ser una locura total.

Draco se quedó mirando a Hermione, escéptico, y a Hermione no se le pasó desapercibido, así que empezó a relatar.

–Cuenta la leyenda de las mil y cuatro rosas heladas, que un día, una mujer con el título de dama se enamoró.

–_Qué típico._ –Draco rodó los ojos. Ya sabía él que esto iría en dirección de historia de amor… Cuando llegaba el ridículo "y vivieron felices y comieron perdices"?

Esta vez, fue a Narcissa a quién no se le pasó la ironía desapercibida, así que no tuvo más remedio que reñir a su hijo por tal acción.

–Draco, quieres oírlo o no?

Draco volvió a rodar los ojos y asintió, fingiendo arrepentimiento. "Sí, mamá. Perdón, mamá."

Hermione siguió con la leyenda.

–La dama era fea como un demonio.

Ahí Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Era el primer cuento de hadas que oía en el cual la chica era fea! Menuda sorpresa!

Hermione continuó.

–Además de ser avariciosa, codiciosa, caprichosa, mimada y consentida.

Joder, joder, joder! Eso no era un cuento de hadas normal y corriente! Dónde estaba su cacao favorito cuando se contaban historias de esas?

–No había absolutamente nadie que la quisiera. Y es que a pesar de tener el título de dama, ser rica hasta reventar, tener un palacio para sí sola y sirvientes que hacían todo lo que ella quería, no había nadie que quisiera ser su pretendiente.

Todos escuchaban con atención. Hasta Snape.

Hermione continuó con su relato.

–Y es que tampoco era raro. – Dijo, medio rodando los ojos – Por que resulta, que a parte de ser fea, codiciosa y todo lo demás, de tener sirvientes y vivir casi como una reina, la dama tenía un cierto problemilla: no paraba de tirarse pedos.

Draco se quedó con los ojos como platos antes de empezar a reír como un loco. Al menos, eso de ser hurón, le dejaba expresarse corporalmente con mayor facilidad. Puso sus menudas manitas en su estómago y empezó a carcajear como lo haría cualquier hurón.

–AAAAAAY! QUÉ MONADAAAAAAAA! – No pudo evitarlo. Draco era demasiado mono.

Así que Snape tuvo que intervenir

–Oh, por favor! DRACO, HERMIONE! –La primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre! Woho! – Esto es serio. –la riñó Snape – Puede que suene divertido, pero se trata de algo importante. Así que dejad de reír y prestad atención!

Draco se enfuruñó un poco, cruzó sus mini bracitos y se sentó en las manos de Hermione, haciendo morritos, una imagen digna de ver. Draco era una monada con patas, en serio. Pero por más que le derritiese eso el corazón a Hermione, tuvo que serenarse y seguir con la leyenda.

–Su peste era realmente atufante, insoportable, en otras palabras. Y como nadie quería acercarse a ella, al final, cómo no, le dio una depresión fuerte por su soledad.

Ahí llegaba _el argumento principal de la historia_, señores.

–Así que, ya harta de su peste, decidió plantar quinientos dos rosales, justo el numero de veces que había sido rechazada.

–_Pues joder para que te den plantón quinientas dos veces…!_

Nadie dijo nada y Hermione siguió contando.

–Pero como ya he dicho al principio, la dama estaba enamorada. Estaba enamorada de un barón igual de feo, igual de caprichoso, codicioso, mimado y consentido, que también vivía como un rey, y que también había plantado rosales. Exactamente quinientos dos, igual que ella.

Draco se acurrucó en los brazos de Hermione, que estaban cruzados, de modo que quedase echado cómo si fuese un bebé.

–_Joder, qué pringao!_ –comentó para sí – _Por cierto, muy cómodos tus brazos!_

Hermione contaba, contaba y contaba…

–El barón, que también estaba perdidamente enamorado de su dama, tenía el mismo problema que ella: se tiraba pedos sin parar. Y claro, la peste era tan fuerte… que ni ellos dos podían soportarlo, así que vivían distanciados, hundidos en su propia desgracia.

Silencio en la sala, reinada por la tensión.

–Pero un día, el barón se armó de valor y se atrevió a ir a casa de la dama, ni que fuera para darle un beso de un segundo. Al marcharse de su jardín, las rosas se congelaron al instante, ya que, siempre bien acostumbradas al calor de los pedos del barón, no soportaron el cambio de temperatura.

–_Esto está empezando a sonar bastante ridículo._ –Comentó Draco en su lenguaje, acurrucándose en su regazo un poco más, teniendo la excusa perfecta para rozar su pecho – _Ooooh, qué blandito y qué cómodo…!_

Hermione estaba a punto de acabar con su interesante relato.

–Justo cuando el barón llegó al palacio de la dama, la cual se encontraba en el jardín, la peste mató a todos los sirvientes y criados. Pero a él no pareció importarle en absoluto, ya que lo único que quería era encontrarse con su dama. Así que, con paso firme y confiado, se dirigió al jardín, donde la encontró: fea como nada en este mundo y mal oliente como él, pero de todos modos, enamorada.

Tensión, tensión, tensión…! El cuento estaba a punto de acabarse…!

–El barón corrió desesperado hacia su dama. Y ahí, justo ahí… pasó la gran desgracia. La dama, que estaba de espaldas al barón, se tiró un pedo justo cuando el barón había tropezado con una de las raíces de algún rosal. En otras palabras, que la dama se tiró un pedo potentísimo en las narices del barón. Y claro, el barón se asfixió y murió.

–_Trágico, Hermione. Trágico!_ –Se mofó Draco, muerto de la risa.

Hermione se dio cuenta y le lanzó una mirada mortal al huroncito que tenía entre sus brazos. Realmente, ese era Draco Malfoy. Oh, sí. Draco Hurón Malfoy en sus más puros estados.

–No te rías tanto, Draco, que cuando sepas lo que tenemos que hacer, te vas a cagar en todo!

– _Uy, uy, uy, Hermione… Esa lengua…! Que tendré que castigarte cuando vuelva a ser humano…!_

Hermione lo ignoró y llegó a la parte final de la leyenda.

–Ella, completamente destrozada por la muerte de su amado imposible, decidió que, para estar junto con él por toda la eternidad, tenía que hacer un gran sacrificio: ir al palacio de su barón y oler la todavía predominante peste de sus pedos. Sólo así podría morir en paz y encontrarse con su barón en el cielo. Así que así lo hizo. Se fue, llegó, inspiró, y de la peste, murió. Y al igual que con el barón, cuando la dama se fue de su palacio, las quinientas dos rosas se congelaron por el cambio de temperatura y congeladas se quedaron. Así, la suma de las rosas, representantes de tal historia de amor, esas mil cuatro rosas, se quedaron congeladas por los siglos de los siglos.

–_Fin?_

Y como si respondiese a la pregunta de Draco…

–Fin. –Concluyó Hermione. Entonces, se dirigió a Draco, poniendo su voz con cierto retintín. – Si estoy en lo correcto, ahora el profesor Snape dirá que para devolverte a tu estado normal, tenemos que coger una de esas mil cuatro rosas.

–Así es. – Afirmó el profesor – Y desgraciadamente, no hay otro tipo de ingrediente que iguale a tales rosas, así que esta es la única solución.

–Y supongo que el único problema será el hecho de que la gran peste todavía perdura, no?

El rostro de Snape se ensombreció, en señal de afirmación. Draco y Hermione tenían una dura aventura por delante.

**Wooooooooooooooho! :D** **Un capítulo más largo que de normal! Pero por favor, MÁS REVIEWS! :D  
Espero que os haya gustado! Gracias, chicos! Sois los mejores! **


End file.
